Amor imposible
by ariel-R
Summary: Universo alterno, YaoiLenxHoro, Len se compromete de por vida, sin saber que de haber esperado un poco, el amor llegaria a su puerta.
1. 0

En una mansión llena de elegancia y lujo. Justo dentro de aquella habitación para invitados que presumía de la riqueza que sus dueños poseían, un joven de hermosos ojos dorados, y cabello violeta, descansaba en la cama al centro de la habitación, parecía estar reflexionando de algo pues su atención estaba centrada en aquella lámpara estilo colonial que adornaba el techo de la habitación. No era como si hay estuviera la clave de la vida pero, era justo donde el había decidió fijar su mirada para poder pensar bien que es lo que había pasado con su vida en los últimos meses.  
  
Prologo  
  
¿Por qué la vida no puede ser perfecta?... ¿Cómo es que cuando todo en tu vida parece perfecto algo viene lo arruina todo?... ¿Por qué las cosas cambias justo en el momento en que tu no quieres que cambien?...  
  
Bien esas son las preguntas que me he estado haciendo desde el momento en que desperté esta mañana y me encontré solo en esta habitación que ni siquiera es la mía.  
  
Una vida perfecta, aunque no la crean en realidad la tenia, y como no, después de todo soy rico, inteligente, atractivo, y no lo digo por presunción si no porque tampoco soy tonto como para no notarlo, soy aquello que todas las personas quieren llegar a ser, o al menos lo era, porque en estos momento hasta yo desearía no ser yo.  
  
De justo ahí viene la pregunta que más me ha matado durante los últimos meses... ¿Cómo es que una persona cualquiera puede entrar a tu vida y cambiarla por completo?, ¿Por qué lo digo?... digamos que ya lo he experimento.  
  
Para empezar si me hubieran conocido hace unos meses verían a lo que me refiero. Exactamente hace 5 meses mi vida era perfecta. Yo, Len Tao, estaba en el numero 1 de la lista de los empresarios mas exitosos y jóvenes del mundo de las revistas con mas categoría en el mundo, las empresas Tao, dirigidas por mi, estaban en su auge, nadie podía igualar su éxito, en ese momento había logrado hacer que mi padre tragara sus palabras, ya que el nunca confió en mi para manejar las empresas y ahora estaban creciendo más de lo que jamás crecieron cuando el estuvo a cargo. Debo decir que la familia Tao siempre han sido grandes empresarios, y el liderazgo de las empresas pasa de padre a hijo, y mi padre tardo mucho en retirarse, pero mi madre lo convenció, claro no se fue sin antes recriminarme el hecho de que ahora la compañía y el nombre de la familia estaba en mis manos y que no quería que su hijo fuera la vergüenza de la familia... ja... si que se esta tragando sus palabras. Pero además, y lo mas importante, estaba por casarme con el sueño de todo hombre, una mujer hermosa, inteligente, independiente y divertida.  
  
Pillika Usui. Si, sin duda era el sueño de todo hombre. La conocí hace poco más de un año, cuando mi empresa comenzó con los preparativos para hacer trato con las compañías Usui, lideres nacionales de en la producción y venta de conservas, al menos así comenzaron, ahora además de eso tenían una cadena de tiendas, ya sea supermercado, ropa, electrodomésticos, mueblerías, etc, todo esto dirigido por el hijo mayor de la familia Usui, Horokeu Usui o Horo-Horo como todos le llaman, que, apropósito, se encontraba en la tercera posición de las revistas que les mencione hace un momento.  
  
El caso es que nuestras empresas pensaban en un acuerdo que beneficiaria a las dos, ellos podrían expandir su negocio internacionalmente, y nosotros lograríamos entrar de lleno al comercio nacional. Como sabrán este tipo de tratos no se hacen en dos días, algunas veces tardan hasta meses en ser arreglados, y ahí es donde aparece mi linda Pillika, ella siendo la hija menor de la familia Usui, con su carrera en leyes, sus múltiples postgrados, y sus 24 años de edad, (por eso digo que es inteligente) era la encargada de dirigir todo el ámbito legal de las empresas.  
  
El día que comenzaron las platicas ella era la representante legal de las empresa con las que íbamos a hacer el trato, debo confesar que en un principio me sentí insultado, pues siendo este un trato que beneficiaria a ambas empresas (más a ellos que a nosotros), lo más apropiado seria que el dirigente de la compañía se presentara a la reunión, y no, mando a su hermana menor (aunque ya que estamos siendo sinceros, la verdad también me llamaba la atención conocer a el chico que estaba en tercer lugar en la lista de los jóvenes empresarios exitosos, talvez por eso me sentí decepcionado), pero, pude darme cuenta que esta chica estaba preparada para lidiar en una reunión de la índole de la nuestra.  
  
Elegante, inteligente, implacable, siempre presentable, así era ella, completamente capaz. Sobre todo cuando de tratos se trataba era necia, perspicaz, y sin miedo a equivocarme, era prepotente y hasta cruel, y aun así totalmente centrada en lo que quería, era fascínate como se desenvolvía esta chica, aun cuando sólo estaba rodeada de hombres que no dudarían ni un segundo en destrozarla si de dinero se trataba.  
  
Al principio eso fue lo que me llamo la atención de ella, ya que la mayoría de mis novias, y lo puedo decir con presunción, estuve involucrado con modelos y actrices de las más hermosas en el mundo, pero a muchas de ellas les faltaba tanto cerebro como belleza les sobraba, y siendo ella tan bonita, me sorprendía el hecho de que también pudiera pensar.  
  
Justo cuando se llego al primer acuerdo de alianza de las compañías, la invite a salir, y si ya me parecía sorprendente, más me deslumbro en esa cita, no sólo podía ser férrea como lo era en la mesa de discusiones, si no, que era totalmente diferente fuera de una oficina, era divertida, alegre, con un gran sentido del humor y siempre con una platica amena que no tuviera que ver con negocios.  
  
Así pues, comenzamos salir, y supe que Pillika desprendía una luz capaz de iluminar mí ya un poco oscuro corazón. Así que como ya se imaginaran le pedí matrimonio, algunos creen que fue algo precipitado, yo, claro, lo negué, estaba muy seguro de mis acciones, ahora he visto que sí, me precipite, pero para mí era perfecto en aquel momento.  
  
¿Saben?, para mi todo siempre ha sido un negocio. Casarme no es la excepción. Verán, casarme era un gran trato entre Pillika y yo, después de todo los dos conseguiríamos lo que queríamos, ella tendría un esposo triunfador, seguro de si mismo y fiel, porque si, sabia lo que conllevaba casarse, además tendría, un futuro totalmente resuelto, mientras, yo, tendría a mi lado a una mujer joven, hermosa, inteligente, con la que además disfrutaba pasar el tiempo... ¿enamorado?, bien, en realidad, yo no podría definirlo así, y eso es algo que siempre tuve presente, sabia bien, desde el momento en que le pedí matrimonio que lo mas seguro era que no estuviera enamorado de ella.  
  
Se preguntara ¿Cómo es eso de "lo más seguro"?... bien en realidad... ¿Qué es al amor?... no lo sé, nadie lo puede definir, al meno yo no podía en ese momento, pero pensé que si me gusta, me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, y coincidíamos en nuestra forma de pensar, ella sería perfecta para mi, después de todo, nunca me han llenado por completo las chicas con las que he estado, y Pillika lamentablemente no era la excepción, y si me lo preguntas no les podría decir porque, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé, aun así, ella era la chica que mas había captado mi atención hasta le momento, y siendo yo tan poco romántico, y muy metódico en mi forma de actuar, pensé que eso seria lo más conveniente, después de todo yo estaba listo para hacerla feliz.  
  
Y saben algo, lo era, era lo más conveniente para mi, y es que hace 5 meses mi vida era perfecta... todo en mi vida era perfecto, hasta que él apareció.  
  
Me imagino que después de tanto hablar sobre lo perfecto de mi vida, se deben preguntar como acabe aquí, totalmente confundido, totalmente pensativo, totalmente serio, y más que nada "Solo".  
  
Pues bien esa es la parte larga de la historia, en la cual entra "él". No creo que les pueda hacer un resumen de esa historia, así que lo mejor será que se las cuente desde el principio... ¿Cuál podría ser el principio?... pienso... sí... el principio fue ese viernes justo un día antes de la boda... el día que a mi vida entro una persona cualquiera, sólo, para volverla un completo rompecabezas...


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1  
Un hermoso desconocido  
  
Todo ocurrió justo un día antes de mi boda, era viernes, se supone que debería estar en el trabajo, después de todo apenas eran las 10 am., pero si usamos la lógica, yo soy el jefe, así que creo que puedo tomarme el día cuando me de la gana. El caso es que decidí salir a caminar, cosa rara en mi, pues siempre que salgo lo hago en alguno de mis autos o con mi chofer, pero ese día estaba tan de buen humor que decidí hacerlo así (primer error).  
  
Como ya dije mi humor esta excelente, ¿y como no?... al día siguiente me casaría con Pillika, mi vida era un éxito, la gente me admiraba y había logrado vencer a mi padre en cuanto a negocios se trataba. Sólo como aclaración recuerdo que el día anterior, había estado dudando demasiado en eso de la boda, no sabia si en realidad estaba preparado, además tenia un cierto presentimiento algo extraño que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, más para el viernes yo ya estaba convencido que sólo eran mis nervios y que todo sería perfecto.  
  
Así que yo, realmente convencido de mi perfecta vida, salí a pasear sintiéndome todo un triunfador, pero paso algo extraño... comenzó a llover... me pregunte ¿de donde venia esa lluvia?... claro metafóricamente, no soy idiota sé que viene del cielo, a lo que me refería es que durante esa mañana parecía que sería un día muy soleado, de hecho no era época de lluvias y por eso era raro que de un momento a otro las nubes hayan llegado y comenzara a llover.  
  
Como ya dije, no esperaba que lloviera, por lo tanto era lógico que no llevara un paraguas, y como la lluvia comenzó a caer muy fuerte lo primero que se me ocurrió fue refugiarme en un pequeño establecimiento de esa calle, por suerte estaba abierto ya que últimamente estos comercios abren hasta más tarde.  
  
Entre al lugar, y al abrir la puerta una pequeña campanilla anuncio mi llegada, ya dentro por fin me fije a donde había entrado, era una pequeña cafetería, tenia un estilo rustico y a la vez confortable, sin duda la gente disfrutaba de venir aquí, aunque como yo había otros que entraron para protegerse de la lluvia... sin embrago ya estado adentro tendría que consumir algo. Fui a sentarme en uno de los banquillos de la barra de madera ya que la mayoría de las mesas estaba ocupada por parejas y grupo de más de tres, pedí un café express. Mientras esperaba mi orden intenté llamar a mi chofer para que fuera por mi, pero, al parecer la lluvia era tan fuerte que interrumpía la señal del celular así que decidí esperar a que la lluvia aplacara un poco para volver a intentarlo.  
  
En la tele del establecimiento se trasmitía un torneo de snowboard, sinceramente no me llamaba la atención, y es que los deportes extremos nunca han sido mis favoritos de hecho me parece ridículo que arriesguen su vida tan tontamente. Como se dieron cuenta mi atención realmente no estaba en nada y la lluvia no cesaba así que cualquier cosa me distraía, y es verdad, ya que de pronto pude oír como aquella campañilla que había anunciado mi precenso momentos antes volvía a sonar, avisando de alguien más.  
  
Pude ver entrar a un joven, más o menos de mi edad, su cabello era celeste, ojos negros, tez blanca, su cuerpo parecía muy atlético, debía ser 5 o 6 centímetros más alto que yo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue su elegante vestimenta: camisa, pantalón y corbata muy bien combinados en tonos azules, que contrastaban con aquella banda en su cabeza que a pesar de ser negra le quitaba un poco de elegancia a su estilo, pero también lo caracterizaba. Desde un principio no supe porque me fije tanto en él, y sobre todo como en un pequeño lapso pudo analizarlo completamente.  
  
Aunque debo aceptar que capto mi atención muy bien, quise no darle importancia así que de inmediato regrese mi atención al televisor.  
  
"Buenos días" pude escuchar una voz que se acercaba por detrás de mi saludándole a la camarera que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra.  
  
"Buenos días" contesto la joven con una gran sonrisa, mientras el joven que acababa de entrar al comercio se sentaba en el banquillo justo a un lado de mi. "¿Qué le sirvo?" pregunto la joven  
  
"Sinceramente no me gusta el caf" dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza con algo de pena por sus palabras "se que sueno infantil pero ¿tiene chocolate?" pregunto con una enorme sonrisa  
  
¿Cómo vi yo todo eso?, fácil frete a la barra se encontraba un enorme espejo donde pude captar a la perfección cada uno de los ademanes del joven. Incluso ese tamborileo que hacia en la madera con sus dedos.  
  
"claro, ¿algo más?"  
  
"bueno... no s" volvió a sonreír como un niño "es que la verdad sólo entre aquí para refugiarme de la lluvia..." debo decir que me sorprendió la sinceridad de ese muchacho "¿cree que aun dure mucho?" tanto la camarera como el peli-azulado voltearon a la calle y pude ver el rostro de frustración del chico, para después poner uno de resignación "bueno también sírvame un pay de manzana por favor"  
  
Era un hecho, esa persona tenia toda mi atención, y es que era fascínate ver como una persona adulta tenia modos tan infantiles, y no solo por lo que dijo, si no por su rostro, el modo en que cambiaba de semblante era sorprendente. Recuerdo que peliazul comenzó a ver la tele y en su rostro cambio de aburrimiento a mención, al parecer a él le gustaba ese deporte. Sin embargo un cegador rayo seguido por un estruendo ensordecedor dejaron sin energía a el local, y así todos los aparatos eléctricos dejaron de funcionar.  
  
El chico al sentado al lado mío mostró un semblante de tristeza y luego de enojo.  
  
"no puedo creer que todo me salga mal hoy" refunfuño para si mismo golpeando su cabeza con la barra del local.  
  
"no creo que sea para tanto" dije por fin haciendo notar mi presencia.  
  
"¿eso cree?" dijo levantando la cabeza haciéndome frente enérgicamente  
  
"si, sólo se fue la luz, además no fue gran perdida... es un deporte aburrido"  
  
"¿Qué?... ¿habla en serio?... ese es el mejor deporte del mundo" a afirmo con seguridad  
  
"por favor, sólo es montarse en una tabla y deslizarse, es casi como una patineta"  
  
"se ve que nunca lo ha practicado... se haberlo hecho sabría que no se parece nada a una patineta"  
  
"en realidad no me gustan los deportes extremos"  
  
"pues no sabe de lo que se pierde..."  
  
"no creo que valga la pena arriesgar tu saludo de forma tan inútil sólo por complacer a unos cuantos"  
  
"pues tengo que contradecir eso, ya que no los practicas para complacer a unos cuanto si no para complacerte a ti mismo... la adrenalina que te produce es como una droga... es genial" sonrió al parecer estaba recordando algo  
  
"sigo prefiriendo los deportes tradicionales, donde es meno la posibilidad de quebrarte el cuello"  
  
"cualquier deporte es riesgoso... yo me he golpeado la cabeza tantas veces practicando deporte ya sea extremo o no" sonrió un momento "¿sabe?, jejeje... talvez por eso es que estoy perdido"  
  
Sonreí ante su cometario.  
  
"¿esta perdido?"  
  
"algo así, es que hacia mucho que no venia a esta ciudad, pero pensé que aun así me ubicaría, así que salí del aeropuerto y ahora no se por donde ir"  
  
"¿Por qué no tomo un taxi?"  
  
Sonrió más dulcemente  
  
"¿y donde quedaría lo divertido?"  
  
No pude evitar volver sonreír. Pero justo en ese momento note como sus dedos seguían incesantemente tamborileando en la mesa.  
  
"¿Por qué hace eso?" pregunte señalando sus dedos "¿Acaso esta retrazado para algo o nervioso?"  
  
"esto" dijo levantando la mano al parecer no había notado que lo hacia "bueno, no... de hecho esto es una simple reacción de mi cuerpo, creo que se siente ansiedad"  
  
"¿mh?" no entendí a que se refería  
  
"es que estoy tratando de dejar de fumar" me sorprendí un poco, el no parecía de los que fumaban.  
  
"¿usted fuma?"  
  
"si... siendo sinceros parezco locomotora... por eso decidí dejar de hacerlo... pero estos parches..." dijo mientras se levantaba la manga para mostrarme su parche "... no sirven de nada y están muy caros como para que no hagan nada... y a veces mis dedos hacen eso y no me doy cuenta"  
  
"ya veo... bueno que intente dejarlo, después de todo el cigarro en verdad es detestable" y es que a mi en verdad el cigarro no me gusta en lo más mínimo, su humo me molesta y su hedor me enferma.  
  
"si, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello" dijo con unos graciosos chorros de lagrimas saliendo de su ojos "lo único que quiero es un cigarrillo"  
  
"por favor, no le veo la necesidad"  
  
"yo sí... es tan relajante que..."  
  
Y así una conversación larga y tendida comenzó. Era increíble. Este joven con el que entable una conversación sólo por que si, era asombroso, y es que él era tan diferente de mi... nunca había conocido a nadie que difiriera de mis ideas tanto como él. Cada cosa que decía él la contradecía, pero no con necedad, si no con diálogos fundamentados y bien pensados, incluso cuando coincidíamos en algo, era desde puntos de vista totalmente diferentes.  
  
Comenzamos hablando de cosas pequeñas como clima, comida, para después hablar de política y economía. Cada tema tocado era una discusión seria y a la vez agradable. Nuestras ideas chocaba a cada momento, en algunas ocasiones preferíamos dejar la conversación inconclusa ya que no podíamos ponernos en un acuerdo.  
  
Pero aun así era tan agradable que hablar con alguien que no se amedrentara con tu presencia y que tuviera el coraje de enfrentarme, cosa que no me pasa muy seguido con las demás gentes, incluso Pillita cedía ante mi sin pelear en ocasiones, talvez la razón era que ese joven no sabia quien era yo, pero aun así me dio la sensación de que aunque lo supiera no habría cambiado en nada la postura del peliazulado.  
  
Sí, en definitiva me estaba divirtiendo, ya que aunque estuviéramos discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo, no dejábamos de sonreír el uno para el otro.  
  
"...en serio... he tenido la oportunidad de leer dos libros en lo que va del año, ambos fueron "best seller" internacionales, y estos sólo están bañados de sexo y violencia... ya no tiene contenido ni trama, sólo tirarse en una cama y revolcarse como animales... eso sólo muestra como nuestra cultura va en decadencia conformándonos con libros sin esencia que sólo satisfacen nuestros insititos" comento con seguridad el peliazulado  
  
"talvez tienes razón..." no note en que momento comenzamos a tutearnos pero no me importo nada "...pero creo que eso también muestra como nuestra sociedad esta librándose de las reprimendas culturales que en el pasado jamás se podrían enfrentar"  
  
"pero con esa liberación también vienen adjuntos la perdida de valores" respondió él  
  
"bueno si de eso se trata... debes darte cuenta que también estamos siendo invadidos por libros de superación personal que sólo es un fiasco... la mayoría de ellos no queriendo muestra como pisotear a la demás gente"  
  
"oye, en este mundo si no pisoteas serás pisoteado" creo que fue un comentario egoísta, pero no dejaba de ser cierto  
  
"y tu hablas de la perdida de valores..."  
  
"lo vez... soy el producto de la liberación" comento sonriendo  
  
"ja... eso veo" dije sonriendo "el punto es que lo único que hacen esos libros es levantar el ego un momento, pero no te da para comer... pocos de esos libros en realidad sirven" dije seguro de mi mismo  
  
"algunas veces no necesitas comer si no un poco de amor por ti mismo... es como cuando estas amarrado a un empleo que odias" menciono con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.  
  
"si en verdad te quieres, nunca debes amarrarte a algo que no te gusta"  
  
"por fin coincido contigo" sonrió "aun así... no siempre tienes opción"  
  
"siempre hay opción"  
  
"no es verdad... la vida no es color de rosa"  
  
"tu puedes hacerla del color que quieras" en ese momento yo era la viva imagen de mis palabras.  
  
"me gustaría poder pensar como t" habló con nostalgia.  
  
(Inserte aquí música de celular de su preferencia)  
  
Sentí como mi teléfono móvil timbraba dentro de mi bolsillo.  
  
"permíteme" pedí antes de contestar, ni siquiera vi quien me llamaba "¿Si?" conteste  
  
"Len ¿Dónde estas?" escuche la voz bien conocida de mi hermana al otro lado del auricular, parecía algo nerviosa y un tanto molesta.  
  
"¿Jun?... ¿ocurre algo?"  
  
"¿Cómo que qué ocurre?... la pregunta es ¿Qué ocurre contigo?..." en definitiva estaba moleta "¿Dónde demonios te metiste?"  
  
"estoy en el centro... en una cafetería"  
  
"¡¡¿y que rayos haces en ese lugar?!!" cada vez se oía más alterada  
  
"estoy esperando a que la lluvia termine..." conteste con simplicidad  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿de que hablas?... hace horas que dejo de llover!!!!" ahora si estaba gritando  
  
"¿en serio?" volteé a ver las ventanas, era verdad, ya no llovía, y yo no me di cuenta.  
  
"Len estas loco o ¿Qué?... hace media hora que debías estar aqu  
  
"¿en donde?" se pronto no recordé que tuviera un compromiso tan temprano  
  
"¿C"MO QUE EN DONDE?" tuve que despegar el celular de mi oído pues esta vez si grito con ganas "Len hace media hora que debía comenzar el ensayo"  
  
"¿Cuál ensayo?" si, no recordaba nada  
  
"El ensayo de tu boda idiota insensible... todos están esperándote"  
  
Por fin lo recordé.  
  
"pero Jun ese ensayo es hasta las 8 de la noche"  
  
"¿y que hora crees que es?" pregunto muy exaltada  
  
"ppppuuuueeeessss" alargue la palabra más de lo necesario mientras veía mi reloj, y pude ver que ya marcaba las 8:42 pm. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de la hora. Había pasado hablando con un completo desconocido mas de 9 horas y no lo había notado, no me di cuenta cuando dejo de llover, tampoco me di cuenta del pasar del tiempo, por dios ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Sin querer lo vi aun con expresión de asombro, él lo noto y tomo mi brazo para mirar el reloj, al hacerlo sus ojos también mostraron desconcierto, al parecer el tampoco había notado algo.  
  
"voy para all" dijo aun con desconcierto "ya no tardare" y colgué.  
  
"es tardísimo" señalo el chico frente a mi.  
  
"si, no me di cuenta... ahora tengo que irme" dije con algo de tristeza  
  
"si, yo también" comento el peliazul  
  
"señorita me da mi cuenta" pedí a la camarera  
  
"a mi también por favor"  
  
"en un momento... ¿separada verdad?"  
  
"si" contesto él.  
  
"aquí esta" dijo la chica dándonos a cada quien nuestras respectivas notas.  
  
Al ver nuestras notas nuestros ojos volvieron a abrirse de sobremanera, ¿todo eso había gastado en café?... no recuerdo haber pedido tanto ¿o si?. Mi curiosidad hizo que mirara la nota de mi nuevo conocido, y él también miro la mía, su cuenta era una cantidad parecida a la mía.  
  
"señorita ¿esta segura que es correcto?... no recuerdo haber tomado tanto chocolate" pregunto él.  
  
"si... ambas cuentas están bien... ustedes llevan aquí más de 9 horas, es natural que consumieran tanto, además cada vez que les preguntaba si quieran más, me decían que si sólo para deshacerme de mi... jeje, ustedes si que estaban absortos uno en el otro" dijo con una sonrisa picara, mas no entendí bien el porque.  
  
"esta bien pagare, pero que quede claro que no recuerdo haber tomado tanto" comentó fastidiado sacando su cartera.  
  
Por mi parte hice lo mismo. Ambos pagamos y nos dirigimos a la salida el establecimiento.  
  
"oigan" hablo la camarera llamándonos. Los dos volteamos a ver que quería "es de buena suerte que una gran cita termine con un buen beso" y después de sus extrañas palabras nos guiño un beso.  
  
Ok, esta vez si entendí, pero creo que ambos decidimos ignorar el comentario, y salimos sin dirigirle más mirada a la chica.  
  
Ya afuera nos quedamos viendo frente a frente uno al otro.  
  
"bueno yo..." comencé a hablar, pero no sabia que decirle, después de todo que le puedes decir a alguien que acabas de conocer y que en verdad te agrado... bueno sí, si le puedes decir muchas cosas, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría ninguna.  
  
"me divertí mucho platicando contigo" dijo él.  
  
"yo también... me dio gusto conocerte"  
  
"si, a mi también" sonrió dulcemente mientras se rascaba con nerviosismo la cabeza.  
  
De pronto nos quedamos callados sin nada que decirnos, y es que no sabia que decirle, o más bien no sabia decirle lo que quería decirle, algo así como 'oye no te vayas, charlemos un poco más' y es que eso era lo que quería, quedarme un momento más con él y no sé porque, pero sus ojos me decían que era lo mismo que quería decirme él.  
  
Y ahí fue donde sucedió el hecho que marco mi vida. Sin darme cuenta subí mi mano hasta tomar su mejilla y la acaricie con suavidad, lo recuerdo, su piel era muy suave y calida. Él no rechazo mi caricia, al contrario cerro los ojos para disfrutarla más. Poco a poco me acerque a él a la vez que él se acercaba a mi, hasta que estuvimos sólo a unos milímetros uno del otro, él abrió sus ojos y me miro directamente a los míos. Me sonrió, yo le sonreí, dando la indicación de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en lo que seguiría. Así nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y sencillo, él me permitió que explorara su boca como yo le permití que explorara la mía, no me di cuenta pero mi otra mano subió también para acariciar su otra mejilla, mientras él colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. El beso nunca dejo de ser dulce y lento, disfrutando un momento que ambos sabíamos, nunca se repetiría. Y así como empezó despacio termino. Ambos nos separamos, abrimos los ojos con lentitud y nos quedamos viendo uno al otro. El me sonrió nuevamente de manera dulce, sonrisa que, sabia bien, jamás olvidaría, y de nuevo me beso en los labios de forma rápida y tierna, para después soltarme... esa fue su despedida.  
  
"fue un placer conocerte" me dijo alejándose de mi. Unos pasos  
  
"lo mismo digo" conteste sonriéndole.  
  
"Adiós" se despidió dando la vuelta y caminando unos pasos.  
  
"adiós" conteste en un murmullo, dando también la vuelta y dirigiéndome a mi destino.  
  
No sé que fue lo que paso pero mientras más me alejaba más vació me sentía, y no sé que fuerza extraña me obligo a voltear pero lo hice, para mi sorpresa él también volteo, a la distancia nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, creo que de alguna forma nos conectamos, los dos queríamos regresar, pero sabíamos que no podíamos. Después de un momento el me dio la más dulce de sus sonrisas, y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, yo le correspondí igual. Y así cada quien tomo su rumbo, creyendo que jamás nos volveríamos a encontrar.  
  
Saben, para algunos ese beso pudo haber significado mi ultima locura antes del compromiso de por vida, y digo si era una locura, después de todo es la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero en realidad yo lo bese no por adrenalina, ni por experimentar algo nuevo, si no por simple y llano deseo, sí, sólo quería besarlo y eso hice... y me agrado mucho. ¿Saben?... me di cuenta que ese suceso fue lo más cercano a enamorarme de alguien... ahora que lo pienso creo que debí por lo menos preguntarle su nombre. Pero en realidad no le vi la necesidad, después de todo ese era el debut y despedida, jamás lo volvería a ver, además al día siguiente ya seria un hombre casado con compromisos y todo, era mejor dejar a ese chico como un lindo recuerdo, y no saber el nombre de la persona de la que me enamore por 5 segundos.  
  
Así pues tome un taxi y me dirigí al lugar del ensayo, era una hermosa iglesia de hermosa arquitectura moderna, la cual Pillika escogió por su tamaño y belleza, dentro ya me esperaban.  
  
"LEN" grito mi prometida al verme entrar por la puerta "¿Dónde estabas?" su voz sonaba preocupada.  
  
"perdona mi retrazo, no me di cuenta de la hora" me disculpe, más no tenia por que darle explicación de mis acciones y ella lo sabia.  
  
"lo importante es que estas aqu" sonrió quitando la preocupación en su rostro "será mejor empezar antes de que sea haga más tarde" sonrió para después caminar hacia fuera de la iglesia.  
  
"Len por fin llegas... ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza como para olvidarte de esto?" pregunto mi hermana molesta acercándose a mi.  
  
Por cierto no les he hablado de mi hermana. Su nombre es Jun Tao, es mi hermana mayor, la primogénita de mi padre y creo que su favorita, es raro pero no se parece en nada a mi físicamente, aunque creo que es de familia pues ningún miembro de mi familia se parece a otro. Creo que la mejor palabra para describirla físicamente es, hermosa, y no lo digo por que sea mi hermana, si no por que es la verdad, extremadamente delgada, muy alta, bello cuerpo, buenas curvas, semblante misterioso... simplemente hermosa. Ella siendo también heredera, es dueña del 50 % de las acciones de los Tao, ósea que las cosas están divididas 50 y 50, sin embargo nunca le intereso las empresas así por eso yo manejo su parte también. Como les dije ella es hermosa, cosa que lo hizo llegar a ser una de las mas cotizadas modelos del mundo. Sus fotos aparecían en revistas, carteles, televisión, etc, (lo que siempre me sorprendió es que a pesar de esto ella nunca dejo de ser tan sencilla, y amable como siempre). Sin embargo al casarse dejo esa vida para dedicarse a algo que más le gustaba, el diseño, se convirtió en diseñadora de modas. De hecho ella diseño el vestido que Pillika usaría y además de que organizó por completo mi boda.  
  
Creo que ya he dicho demasiado ella. Regresando a ese viernes.  
  
Después de que me hizo esta pregunta una sonrisa salio de mis labios sin que yo me diera cuenta al recordar porque había olvidado ese compromiso.  
  
"¿Por qué sonríes?" pregunto Jun, sacándome de mis recuerdos.  
  
"¿Qué?... no por nada" respondí cambiando mi semblante a uno serio... empecé a creer que ese beso me gusto más de lo que debería "debemos empezar" dije imperativamente  
  
"pero aun falta el hermano de Pillika... no ha llegado y ya es tarde"  
  
"no me sorprende, no se presenta cuando debe hacerlo"  
  
"Len no hables mal de personas que no conoces"  
  
"yo sólo digo la verdad" respondí algo fastidiado  
  
"¿aun sigues molesto porque no estuvo en ninguna de las juntas de negociación?" mas me pareció afirmación y pregunta lo que mi hermana hizo... además lo hacia en tono de burla  
  
"creo que por cortesía al menos debió presentarse a una, y no sólo mandar a su hermana" respondí afirmando lo que mi hermana suponía  
  
"vamos, no seas así, espero que cuando lo conozcas no valla a hacer uno de tus berrinche..."  
  
"¿Cuáles berrinches?" pregunte alterado  
  
"esos como el que acabas de hacer..." seguía burlándose de mi "además lo más recomendable es que te lleves bien con la familia de tu esposa... ya déjate de rencores... además si lo piensas de esta forma, de no haber sido por su ausencia, jamás hubieras conocido a Pillika"  
  
"en primera no siento rencor... en segunda que se hermano de mi futura esposa no quiere decir que tenga que caerme bien, y en tercera... yo no hago berrinches"  
  
Creo que eso le cayo muy en gracia a mi hermana pues se soltó riendo como loca.  
  
"Al parecer mi hermano no ha llegado, pues no se ha reportado..." hablo Pillika entrado a la iglesia, al parecer estaba preocupada.  
  
"no te preocupes lo más seguro es que su vuelo se haya retrazado o algo así... no creo que él se pierda la boda de su pequeña hermana" dijo Jun en tono conciliador tratando de calmar a mi prometida.  
  
"si... pero..." trato de hablar pero  
  
"vamos que no decaigan los ánimos, que mañana será un día muy importante... pero ahora no podemos retrazar mas el ensayo"  
  
"si tienes razón Jun... lo más seguro es que no tarde en llegar" las palabras de Jun le habían dado ánimos.  
  
Y así todo comenzó, las damas y todas las personas involucradas de alguna manera con la organización de la boda hicieron lo que mi hermana les indicaba, yo en lo personal no entendía eso del ensayo de tu propia boda, además que no le hallaba sentido, pero Jun y Pillika así lo querían, por eso no me opuse.  
  
Al terminar todo el show en la iglesia nos dirigimos a la mansión de mis padres... una enorme y bella finca a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque en realidad nunca la usaron para vivir, esta como muchas propiedades sólo era para mostrar a la sociedad el poderío y riqueza de los Tao, ya que cada casa, y cada propiedad de los Tao, tenían una arquitectura completamente diferente pero a la vez agraciada de belleza y lujos, esta en particular tenia un diseño de colonial europeo. Sincerándonos, tampoco yo la usaba, aunque viva en esa ciudad prefería mi departamento en el centro, esa casa era demasiado grande para vivir solo. Pero ya que mi familia, y la de Pillika (aunque sólo fuera su hermano) vendrían, por mas grande que mi departamento fuera no cabían todos bies, así que usaríamos esa por el momento.  
  
Es curioso, esa casa siempre fue habitada sólo por la servidumbre que se encargaba de mantenerla en buen estado, y ahora parecía una casa de locos. Jun gritando por todos lados, los sirvientes ordenando todo para la recepción que por cierto seria ahí, Pillika hablando por teléfono como loca, creo haberla visto con el teléfono de la casa en una oreja y su móvil en otro.  
  
Inclusive Bazon no se estaba quieto, e iba de aquí para allá. Creo que tampoco le he hablado de Bazon, se podría decir que es mi tutor, se ha encargado de mi educación, y ahora se encarga de los asuntos contables de las empresas del país, pero en una definición mas valida el es como mi nana pero en hombre, es la persona que me ha cuidado desde niño, recuerdo que en más de una vez el fue a las juntas de padres de familia de mis colegios.  
  
Bien, como iba diciendo esa casa estaba pies arriba, y la verdad es que yo no aguanto mucho el bullicio, así que decidí retirarme a la parte mas silenciosa de la casa. La biblioteca. Ahí me encontré con uno de los libros que leía en mi niñez y recordado aquellos tiempos lo retome, no me importo que fuera un cuento de hadas.  
  
Me encontraba centrado en mi lectura cuando alguien toco la puerta.  
  
"pase" permití sin tomarle importancia.  
  
"señorito..." sólo con eso reconocí que era Bazón, pues sólo él me decía así.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Bazon?"  
  
"La señorita Pillika quiere verlo"  
  
"¿Para que?" pregunte si ánimos, ya no tenia ganas de hablar de la boda  
  
"Al parecer su hermano por fin ha llegado y quiere que usted lo conozco"  
  
"mmhh..." murmure si interés "así que ahora si quiere conocerme" me dije a mi mismo "bien, vamos" confirme resignado... Jun tenia razón, aun sentía un poco de rencor.  
  
Baje las escaleras si mucho interés.  
  
"¿Dónde demonio estabas, me tenias preocupada?" logré escuchar los gritos de mi prometida  
  
"lo siento me perd" se escucho una voz que me pareció familiar pero no supe de donde.  
  
Toque la puerta sólo por cortesía y entre sin esperar permiso.  
  
"LEN" Grito Pillika a mientras se me colgaba del cuello... se veía que estaba feliz. "por fin vez a poder conocer a mi hermano" me tomo de la mano y me arrastro un poco.  
  
"Len Tao te presento a mi hermano... Horokeu Usui"  
  
Y frente a mi pude ver lo que pensé, era una ilusión... ropas combinadas perfectamente en tonos azules, pelo celeste, ojos negros, banda en la cabeza... frente a mi se encontraba el chico de la cafetería... el muchacho del cual me había enamorado durante 5 segundos.  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: hola que tal... este es mi primer fic de Shaman king, y no soy muy buena para esto de escribir, pero tenia ganas de hacer uno de esta serie, por cierto es yaoi, de pareja principal Len x Horo. Espero que les guste.  
  
Por cierto se que lo saben pero por si no: Shaman King no es mío, yo ni siquiera podría dibujar una vaca, sin embargo sólo juego un momento con sus personajes. 


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
"La boda"  
  
Mi boca se seco, mis ojos se dilataron, mi cuerpo dejo de responderme, mi cerebro estaba en un completo estado de caos, frente a mi estaba la persona a que había besado pensando que jamás volvería ver, y lo peor la bese sin saber que resultaría ser el hermano de mi prometida.  
  
No sabría describir mi rostro pues no tuve un espejo para poder verlo, pero si recuerdo bien el de él, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos entre desconcierto, sorpresa, perplejidad, asombro y creo que un poco de miedo, y no dudo, ni por un segundo, que mi rostro tuviera la misma expresión.  
  
Como ya dije él estaba sorprendido, yo estaba sorprendido, y Pillika lo notó.  
  
"¿ya se conocían?" pregunto dudosa mi novia  
  
"no" respondió presuroso él con algo de temor aun en sus pupilas.  
  
"¿entonces por qué actuaron así?" volvió a interrogar la peliazul  
  
"no, sólo me pareció alguien conocido..." dijo son una falsa sonrisa de despreocupación "mucho gusto Len Tao" extendió su mano hacia mi para la formal presentación.  
  
En ese momento muchas opciones pasaron por mi cabeza, talvez era su gemelo, pero no Pillika sólo tenia un hermano, talvez por alguna obra del destino alguien muy parecido a él con ropas similares fue al que conocí, pero no, su rostro de sorpresa al verme lo decía todo, era él... y era tanto mi desconcierto que de cierta forma me molesto su mentira, por qué no decirle a Pillika que nos conocimos de casualidad y ya, porque mentir, después de todo no habíamos hecho nada malo... bueno... podíamos omitir partes de la historia pero no negarla completamente. Aun así mis labios sólo dijeron:  
  
"lo mismo digo" respondí aun atónito dándole mi mano, y juro que en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica circulando por mis venas, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora.  
  
"Pillika me ha hablado mucho de ti" otra vez sonreía tiernamente, mientras me soltaba con algo de prisa, pero una vez más en ese momento su actitud me pareció falsa.  
  
"si, a mi también me ha hablado de ti, Horokeu" dos podían jugar el juego de la indiferencia.  
  
"Len no seas tan formal... le puedes llamar HoroHoro como todos los demás" ofreció Pillika sonriente, aunque inapropiado pues el dueño del nombre es el que debe de decidir "¿no es verdad?"  
  
"si... claro" respondió sin ánimos.  
  
Yo nunca he creído en el destino, ese es sólo un pensamiento de cursis románticos que creen que todo esta escrito, una forma fácil de darse por vencido, pero ahí, por primera vez en toda mi vida, no pude darle otra explicación a ese encuentro mas que esa... destino... porque no puedo creer que fuera simple casualidad, aun así casualidad o destino... esa situación no me estaba gustando.  
  
"¡Len!" oí la voz de mi hermana llamándome mientras entraba a la habitación  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" respondí tratando de notarme normal.  
  
"mi padre y mi madre han llegado, será mejor que salgamos a recibirlos" contesto algo agitada.  
  
"muy bien" salí de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.  
  
Mis pasos eran firmes, mi expresión volvía ser severa, mi semblante era serio, pero todo en mi interior me daba vueltas, tenia ganas de... tenia ganas... no sé de que tenia ganas, eran tantas emociones juntas que me daban miedo. Quería salir corriendo como niña desesperada por su primera decepción amorosa, a refugiarse a los brazos de su mami (talvez por eso es que salí tan rápido a recibir a mis padres)... y a la vez quería ir corriendo lleno de felicidad a refugiarme en los brazos del chico que me acaban de presentar.  
  
Aun así trate de parecer natural, y claro que debía hacerlo, en ese momento vería a la cabeza de la familia Tao, el gran En Tao, al cual yo llamaba padre. Mi padre es un hombre astuto, implacable y capaz de reconocer el miedo tan sólo viéndote a los ojos. Había estado al frente de las empresas por mas de 50 años, la mayoría de mis antecesores la habían cedido a el paso de 30 y talvez menos años, pero no, mi padre no podía dejar a cargo a su hijo ya que lo consideraba muy inepto para manejarla... lo único bueno de este día es poder restregarle en la cara mi fructífero trabajo... bueno, eso y lo de Horo.  
  
Como ya dije mi padre es un hombre duro para el cual la etiqueta es lo más importante, es por eso que siendo aun el jefe de la familia debía ser recibido como tal. Fuera de la casa y justo enfrente de la limosina que mi padre usa toda la servidumbre y sus hijos, ósea, Jun y yo, debíamos esperarlo a que se dignara a bajar del auto. Y lo hizo, bajo lentamente mas no se digno a dirigirle a nadie la mirada hasta que con caballerosidad ofreció su mano para que la dama que viajaba con el saliera. Afortunadamente era mi madre, la verdad nunca me ha dado motivos pero algunas veces he tenido miedo que en una escena parecida que la baje de la mano de mi padre no sea mi madre.  
  
"Padre, madre es un placer tenerlos con nosotros" saludó solemnemente Jun con una sincera sonrisa  
  
"cariño sabes que nunca nos perderíamos la boda de nuestro pequeño" en cierto modo mi madre siempre fue cariñosa con nosotros, en contraste a mi padre claro esta  
  
"Padre, madre, me da gusto volverlos a ver" salude yo seriamente... y la verdad una parte de mi si los extrañaba, pues no los había visto en un año.  
  
"ya te lo dijo tu madre... no nos perderíamos tu boda... no me subestimes hijo" lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro al pasar a mi lado, para que sólo yo lo oyera. Se detuvo antes de entrar a la mansión al notar la presencia de los hermanos Usui "¿tu eres Pillika?" pregunto a mi prometida  
  
"si señor" respondió algo temerosa, si, mi padre tenia el don de la intimidación.  
  
En Tao, la vio de pies a cabeza, analizándola, criticándola... buscando el más mínimo defecto que tuviera.  
  
"eres muy delgada muchacha" y siendo este su grandioso saludo, entro a la casa.  
  
Note que el joven hermano de mi prometida trato de objetar algo, pero fue detenido por la misma, y fue lo mejor, pues es bien sabido que no es prudente pelear con mi padre.  
  
"En no es muy expresivo... así que puedes tomarlo como un halago" señalo mi madre siguiendo a mi padre.  
  
Pasaron talvez 15 minutos cuando la cena fue servida y los habitantes de la casa fueron llamados al comedor. La mesa es un mueble rectangular muy largo, mi padre, como era de esperarse, se sentó en la silla principal y yo enfrente de él, a un costado de la mesa estaban sentadas mi madre y mi hermana, y al otro los hermanos Usui. La atmósfera era algo tensa y muy silenciosa.  
  
"dime Len..." hablo mi padre "¿piensan seguir viendo aquí después de la boda?"  
  
"no padre, después de que todo esto pase viviremos en mi departamento en el centro" conteste serenamente  
  
"un departamento por mas lujoso que sea no es un buen lugar para criar a un hijo"  
  
"lo sé..." respondí con un sonrisa "sin embargo Pillika y yo hemos hablado del asunto y hemos decidido no tener hijos"  
  
No fue la reacción de mi padre la que me sorprendió, me esperaba que estuviera en desacuerdo con nuestra decisión, la reacción que no me esperaba era la del Horokeu, este abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miro a su hermana esperando una respuesta, la cual sólo escondió su mirada a la de su hermano, parecía apenada y temerosa.  
  
"si no piensan tener hijos no veo el caso de casarse" sentencio mi padre  
  
"nunca en mi vida me he visto como un padre... no creo ser capaz de serlo puesto que no siento el deseo..." respondí "pero no creo que la única razón de casarse sea tener hijos, se supone que te unes a una persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, con la que comparte sentimientos y pensamientos... y si hay cariño en esa unión no hay necesidad de traer al mundo a un ser únicamente para reforzarlo... al menos no si no lo deseas" cada una de mis palabras eran mis pensamientos y creí que los de Pillika también.  
  
"Len sabes lo importante que es para la familia Tao tener un heredero" sus palabras eran duras.  
  
"lo sé, y estoy consiente de ello, pero el que yo no tenga un hijo no quiere decir que se acabe le linaje... Jun puede tener herederos... también pertenece a la familia, y además ella desea tenerlos"  
  
Pude ver en los ojos de mi padre el enojo que en ellos había. Supongo que siendo yo su único hijo varón, seria yo el que le daría el heredero que seguiría con los negocios de la familia, pero conociéndome bien, no creo que pueda ser un buen padre, y no le veo el caso a tener un hijo que se echara a perder por mi culpa.  
  
"bueno hijo... no puedes estar seguro..." sonrió mi madre tratando de calmar las cosas que ya estaban subiendo de temperatura  
  
"si Len, talvez pase un tiempo y ya que tu matrimonio con Pillika se encuentre estable podrán pensar en otras alternativas" completo Jun  
  
"si... talvez" lo dije sólo para terminar con esa platica, más sabia que mis ideas no cambiarían.  
  
Paso otro rato de silencio sin que nadie más se atreviera a hablar.  
  
"hay un joven sentado en la mesa al cual no conozco" mencionó mi padre rompiendo el silencio una vez más. Su mirada era dirigida al joven de cabello celeste.  
  
"disculpe mis modales" hablo por primera vez Horokeu "mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, soy el hermano mayor de Pillika" se presento haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Horokeu Usui... he oído hablar de ti... al parecer eres un gran empresario"  
  
"es un honor que eso se diga, pero no lo creo así, tan sólo trato de que lo que esta en mis manos no fracase" dijo con verdadera modestia pues en sus mejillas apareció un leve tono rosado.  
  
"tengo entendido que también tienes tratos con nuestras empresas"  
  
"es correcto, hemos estado en platicas con sus empresas para negociar una asociación, hemos llegado ya a un convenio y en tres semanas se firmaran los acuerdos"  
  
"¿Qué tipos de acuerdo son?" pregunto mi padre interesado  
  
"cariño no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso" intervino mi madre  
  
"no veo porque no" respondió En "es una simple charla con alguien que se volverá de la familia... a menos que a mi querido hijo le moleste que hable se sus negocios" habló con su sonrisa burlona que a veces me fastidiaba  
  
"no padre... para nada" respondí con cierto cinismo que no pude evitar "joven Usui ¿podría continuar?"  
  
"por mi no hay problema pero creo que Pillika es la que tendría que explicar, pues ella siempre fue mi representación en estas negociaciones" dijo algo apenado  
  
"¿porque?" pregunto simplemente mi padre  
  
"tuve algunos problemas personales que me impidieron asistir a las primera reuniones, y después creí mal educado de mi parte aparecerme"  
  
"pues fue desde un principio inapropiado de su parte no asistir a algo tan importante" al menos esta vez mi padre dijo algo que realmente tenia ganas de decir yo.  
  
"lo sé... y me disculpo con él joven Len por mi mis actos tan inadecuados" dejo de ver a mi padre para verme a mi "Discúlpame" pidió sinceramente, pero, por un momento me dio la impresión de que esa disculpa se ampliaba más de lo que aparentaba.  
  
No sé porque, pero me sentí sonrojar, su mirada parecía apenada y me la dirigía sólo a mi, su rostro me parecía lo más tierno que hubiera visto jamás.  
  
"no hay porque" dije secamente desviando la mirada, fue extraño pero creo que sentí algo revoloteado en mi estomago.  
  
La cena siguió sin contratiempos, Pillika contó los detalles de las negociaciones a mi padre. Mientras los demás escuchábamos. Así llego la hora de dormir pero antes En Tao pidió hablar conmigo.  
  
"¿Quería hablar conmigo padre?" pregunte al entrar a la biblioteca donde me había citado  
  
"si" respondió secamente sin quitar la vista del libro que tenia entre sus manos.  
  
"¿que pasa?"  
  
"Len... ¿estas seguro de lo vas a hacer?" me cuestiono quitando por fin su vista del libro.  
  
"no le entiendo"  
  
"mañana te unirás en matrimonio con una persona... ¿estas seguro que ella es la indicada para ti?"  
  
"no veo porque no"  
  
"esa no es una respuesta Len"  
  
"Padre me halaga que este preocupado por mi, pero no debe de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que lo que hago es correcto" conteste con seguridad  
  
"vaya, no sólo crié a un hijo si no a un Dios que cree que todo lo que hace es correcto" hablo con sarcasmo  
  
"no veo la necesidad del sarcasmo... Pillika es perfecta... es lista, amable, simpática y hermosa, prácticamente todo lo que un hombre puede pedir"  
  
"si... sin duda es perfecta... pero que sea así no quiere decir que sea lo que tu quieres"  
  
"es lo que cualquiera querría"  
  
"¿y es lo qué tú quieres?"  
  
"me voy a casar con ella ¿no?"  
  
Mi padre me sonrió de manera extraña, creo que fue algo así como nostalgia, pero era imposible ver una expresión así de mi padre... ¿o no?  
  
"creo que esta es la parte que todo los padre dice donde se debe dejar a sus hijos cometer sus propios errores"  
  
"no lo comprendo"  
  
"Me has dicho lo perfecta que es tu futura esposa, el hecho de que estas seguro de ti mismo y de tus decisiones... pero en ningún momento me has dicho que la amas"  
  
No saben lo mucho que me sorprendieron sus palabras... ¡¡¡¡mi padre hablando de amor!!!!, imposible.  
  
"¿la amas Len?" su pregunta era tan significativa que de pronto no supe como responderla "¿la amas?"  
  
"Mentiría si le dijera que estoy locamente enamorado de ella... siento un gran cariño por ella, la admiro como mujer, la aprecio como amiga y la valoro como persona"  
  
"entonces será tu mejor amiga, pero no tu esposa" hablo con seriedad "o dime Len... ¿crees que pasado el tiempo tu la puedas amar como se debe querer a una esposa?"  
  
"el amor ha pasado de moda" conteste pues no supe responder a su pregunta.  
  
Lo extraño fue su reacción, me miro con ternura, como nunca me había visto, me sonrió y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir.  
  
"Como padre y como hombre he cometido mucho errores, pero en mi vida sólo ha habido dos cosas de las que no me arrepiento... una de ellas es haberme casado con tu madre, porque aun ahora, cada día que pasa me siento privilegiado al despertar a su lado... Len, he amado a tu madre cada día de mi vida desde el día que la vi, y es por ese amor por lo que he luchado... ¿tu eres capaz de luchar por algo que no has sentido?... ¿serás capaz de sentirte feliz cuando despiertes al lado de alguien a quien no amas?" y dejándome con esa gran incógnita salio de la habitación  
  
Era buena pregunta ¿sería capaz de vivir así?... se supone que ya lo había decidido y que estaba de acuerdo, después de todo no despertaría con una adefesio si no con alguien a quien estimo, que importaba si sólo podía sentir amistad por ella, era más de lo que había sentido con otras, al menos Pillika no sólo me atraía físicamente como mis otras novias. El amor no era necesario cuando ya se tiene todo, y yo lo tenia todo, que más podía pedir...  
  
Eso pensé en aquellos momentos, jamás pensé que me tragaría mis palabras... bueno mis pensamientos.  
  
Salí del lugar tratando de olvidar por completo las palabras de mi padre que ya, de cualquier forma, no tenia caso analizar. Camine para dirigirme a mi habitación pero la conversación que se desarrollaba en otra me llamo la atención. La puerta de la recamara de mi prometida estaba entre abierta y pude escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro de ella.  
  
"Pero ese siempre ha sido tu sueño" esa voz hizo que algo diera vueltas en mi estomago, pero no supe porque.  
  
"vamos, no se puede decir que sea mi sueño, es algo que talvez quise tener" la otra voz era de Pillika, la cual trataba de restarle importancia a algún asunto.  
  
"Pillika siempre dijiste que lo que más querías en este mundo era ser madre y de buenas a primeras dices que es algo sin importancia" Horo estaba sobresaltado.  
  
"pues no la tiene, las cosas cambian, no es tan necesario tener hijos en estos días, después de todo el mundo esta sobre poblado no"  
  
"no salgas con tonterías, el que tengas hijos o no, no remediara los problemas mundiales, y eso no tiene nada que ver... tu siempre quisiste ser madre me lo has dicho desde que éramos pequeños, de pronto te vas a casar con alguien y decides que no los quieres... ¿lo decidiste tu o él?"  
  
"es una decisión de ambos y..."  
  
"¿él es el que no los quiere?"  
  
"bueno talvez si es él al que no le guste la idea, pero yo estuve de acuerdo... además es muy pronto para decir que todo esta escrito... ya oíste a Jun, talvez cuando pase el tiempo él quiera tenerlos y..."  
  
"y tu te vas a atener a ese talvez... porque estas aferrando tu sueño a una decisión ajena a ti y eso no es correcto y lo sabes... además sabes que es imposible que cambie, ese tipo de sujetos son obstinados, necios..."  
  
"igual a ti..." su contestación fue enérgica "además no puedes saber como es Len si tan sólo has cruzado dos o tres palabras con él"  
  
Sus palabras dejaron sin ellas a su hermano, que aunque, de hecho, cruzo más que dos palabras conmigo no podía decírselo a mi prometida.  
  
"Pillika eso es lo que menos importa..."  
  
Ese fue el momento en que yo entre en escena, no me gustaba que hablaran de mi sin que yo supiera, toque la puerta más no espere permiso para entrar.  
  
"Len" me llamo Pillika al verme entrar  
  
"escuche una pelea... quisiera saber si pasa algo" hable haciéndome el desentendido pero mi tono era serio  
  
"no, mi hermano y yo sólo..." fue interrumpida por su hermano  
  
"En realidad me gustaría poder hablar contigo un momento..." esta vez él fue interrumpido por ella.  
  
"hermano no tienes nada que hablar con él..."  
  
"a mi me gustaría poder hablar por un momento con mi futura esposa" dije mirando seriamente al joven frente a mi "si no te molesta"  
  
Su mirada parecía molesta, estaba enojado conmigo.  
  
"si claro, de todas forma ya tengo sueño" contesto Horokeu molesto saliendo del cuarto inmediatamente.  
  
"No le hagas caso... esta un poco tenso por el viaje y creo que un poco celoso pero ya se la pasara" su voz se notaba nerviosa  
  
"no te he pedido explicaciones, no tienes que dármelas" hable con el tono más severo que me pudo salir "me mentiste" afirmé muy molesto  
  
"no, nunca te he mentido" contesto con preocupación  
  
"cuando te pregunte si querías tener hijos me dijiste que no... fingiste que estaba de acuerdo conmigo... ¿no es así?"  
  
"no... no fue así"  
  
"Pillika ¿quieres o no tener hijos?" esa era la simple pregunta que tenia que hacerle  
  
"te mentiría si te lo negara... si, me gustaría mucho tener hijos..."  
  
"sabias que yo no... ¿Por qué seguiste con esto?" pregunto aun molesto  
  
"porque te amo... y si no los quieres lo aceptare... no niego que los deseo pero era verdad cuando estuve de acuerdo en no tenerlos... además pasara el tiempo y talvez cambiaras de opinión" dijo dulcemente  
  
Siempre me creí muy seguro de mi mismo, y creí que esa era la imagen que daba a los demás. ¿Quién demonios me vio la cara de ser de lo que cambian de opinión de un momento a otro?... bueno eso ya no importaba, no íbamos a cancelar la boda sólo por esa diferencia.  
  
"ya es tarde... además no vamos a cancelar todo sólo por esto" suspire resignado "te prometo que llegado el momento lo pensare"  
  
Salí de su habitación sintiéndome aun molesto, odio que fingieran estar de acuerdo conmigo sólo para complacerme, y es que no hay nada más patético que eso, pero me sentí mal cuando me dijo que me amaba y yo no le pude contestar, talvez esa es una de las razones por la que no quiero tener hijos con ella, y es que no la amo ¿Cómo voy a traer un ser al mundo con alguien a la cruel no amo? Sería cruel tanto para ella como para la criatura.  
  
Por fin a eso de la media noche pude ir a dormir, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era por fin reposar, pero no duro mucho mi descanso ya que un sueño, que si bien, no fue nada horripilante y si muy agradable, me despertó. Talvez decir sueño no es lo correcto, ya que mientras dormía un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza, uno muy reciente. Unos labios danzando junto con los míos en un baile lento y sensual, un cuerpo calido y complaciente cerca del mío, una piel tersa y tibia en mis manos. En mi mente la imagen de aquel beso rápido y dulce se repetía una y otra vez, cada sensación que tuve en aquel momento se repetía en mi cabeza, era un sueño agradable pero no duradero.  
  
Desperté lentamente, como quien no quiere abrir los ojos para no toparse con la realidad, me sentía desconcertado pero relajado a la vez, sin querer lleve mis manos cerca de mi rostro y con mis dedos toque mis labios tratando de recordar bien aquella sensación que el joven de cabellos celestes me había proporcionado. Era extraño pero creo que anhele volver a sentirla. El choque con la realidad que se da al momento de despertar me hizo darme cuenta que eso sería imposible y me sentí decepcionado.  
  
Ya más despierto vi que el reloj de la habitación anunciaba las 3:30 am. demasiado temprano como para empezar arreglarme para la boda, pero mi sueño había sido perturbado y siempre que pasaba algo así no podía volver a conciliar el sueño hasta tomarme un vaso de leche, algo infantil, lo sé, pero que más puedo hacer yo cuando ya estoy acostumbrado.  
  
Baje a la cocina en silencio, no tenia caso despertar a la servidumbre por algo así, ya en la cocina tome mi vaso y llene otro para el camino (lo acepto tengo debilidad por la leche), sin embargo al ir caminando note una luz salir del cuarto de juegos de la casa y decidí ir a investigar.  
  
Ahí justo dentro de la habitación el chico que me quito el sueño se concentraba en jugar en la mesa de billar que ahí había. Sin pensarlo mucho entre a la habitación.  
  
"buenas noches" salude haciendo ver mi presencia.  
  
Él se sobresalto un poco al escuchar mi voz, pero era lógico ya que no me esperaba.  
  
"Hola" contesto aun algo nervioso "no lo escuche" sonrió.  
  
"¿no es algo tarde para practicar billar?" pregunté viendo el taco en sus manos  
  
"si, claro..." respondió sonriente y con un leve rubor "lo que pasa es que no podía dormir, y me desespera estar dando vueltas en la cama cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño, por eso decidí dar un paseo, esta casa es hermosa, y me disculpo por no haber pedido permiso para husmear pero creí que era algo tarde para despertar a alguien y pedir permiso... encontré este lugar y creí que sería bueno jugar para matar el tiempo... espero no haberlo despertado"  
  
Si lo hizo, pero no de la manera que el creía.  
  
"no... sólo baje a tomar algo" le mostré mi vaso. "pensé que estaba tratando de dejar de fumar" dije al notar el cenicero cerca de la mesa, con ceniza y cuatro colillas de cigarro.  
  
"¿eh?" de pronto no entendió hasta que observo al mismo lugar donde yo miraba "ah... eso... bueno si lo intente, pero la verdad esos parche no sirven, y además me sentía algo ansioso y es la única forma en que se me quita"  
  
"ya lleva cuatro, ¿no le parecen muchos?"  
  
"es que no había fumado en todo él día" sonrió como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismos "¿quiere jugar?" preguntó de pronto.  
  
"si... porque no" conteste yo, después de todo yo tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
Tome un taco mientras él acomodaba las bolas.  
  
"ya no parece molesto" comenté  
  
"¿yo?... no, ya no lo estoy, es decisión de ella" supo rápido a que me refería  
  
"parecía que quería reclamarme algo... ¿ya no lo hará?"  
  
"no... no tengo nada que reclamarle a usted... usted habló claro con ella, dejo su punto de vista y sus deseos en claro cuando decidieron casarse, fue ella la que se resignó y ella la que tomó su decisión... aunque..." sonrió con cierta tristeza "debo admitir que me tomó de sorpresa que ella haya hecho eso, ya que siempre fue su sueño tener hijos, talvez por eso en un momento dado quise culparlo a usted, pero ya tranquilo puse mis ideas en orden"  
  
"es más razonable de lo que parece" dije yo mientras daba inicio al juego.  
  
Saben este es uno de mis juegos favoritos siempre que tengo tiempo libre lo práctico, y siendo sincero este chico era bueno en este juego, claro no como yo. De nuevo no supe del correr de las horas, no me interesaba, y al parecer a él tampoco pues en ningún momento nos preocupamos de averiguar la hora.  
  
"Mozart" dije yo mientras golpeaba la bola blanca de para meter a la tronera la bola 7  
  
"Beethoven" y como era de esperarse me contradijo  
  
"claro que no"  
  
"que si"  
  
"como puedes comparar la obra de Mozart con la de Beethoven"  
  
"no las comparo, sin embargo si me dan a escoger para mi el mejor compositor de la historia es Beethoven"  
  
"Mozart era un maestro"  
  
"Beethoven también"  
  
"si mal no recuerdo el mismo Beethoven quiso ser instruido por Mozart"  
  
"no lo niego, aunque fue imposible por la muerte de este, mas aun si lo hubiera sido eso no quiere decir que el alumno no supere al maestro"  
  
"pues lo único que tiene de impresionante él es el hecho de haber logrado componer melodías siendo sordo"  
  
"en serio... haber tu compón algo como la novena sinfonía estando sordo"  
  
Una vez más discutíamos de algo sin sentido, pero esa discusión sin relevancia me hacia sentir bien, y como pensé este chico no actuaba frente a mi, aun sabiendo quien soy no me daba la razón sólo por complacerme y créanme eso si me agradaba. Ahora que lo pienso tampoco me fije en que momento comenzamos a tutearnos.  
  
"no compares yo ni siquiera se tocar el piano" dije mientras apuntaba para meter la penúltima bola  
  
"lo vez... no es tan fácil"  
  
"talvez si a eso me hubiera dedicado desde niño lo lograría"  
  
"si claro y yo sería un cantante famoso" hablo con cierto sarcasmo pero me hizo reír. Mientras, metía a la tronera la bola a la que apuntaba, sólo me faltaba la última.  
  
"no veo la necesidad de usar el sarcasmo"  
  
"pues si no me llevaras la contraria todo el tiempo no la usaría"  
  
"no creas que quiero llevarte siempre la contra... aun así" hablaba mientras apuntaba a la ultima bola, con esto ganaría "tu y yo diferimos mucho en nuestras ideas... y me he dado cuenta que al parecer lo único agradable que puedo hacer contigo el pelear por algo" sonreí mientras estaba a punto de pegarle a la bola blanca  
  
"también es agradable besarme..." ese comentario lo hizo mientras golpeaba la bola, y me llego tan de sorpresa que me hizo fallar el tiro, mandando la bola blanca hacia ningún rumbo. "... ¿no lo crees?"  
  
Nos quedamos observando uno al otro, él tenia un pequeño rubor en su mejilla y una sonrisa algo triste.  
  
"creí que no querrías hablar del tema" ya que no lo habíamos sacado a la luz supuse que el no lo deseaba  
  
"me imagino que algún día tendríamos que hablar, sólo que no vi conveniente hablarlo frente a Pillika" dijo mientras tomaba su taco y apuntaba para golpear la bola blanca y meter la ultima de las bolas.  
  
"¿no crees conveniente decirle a tu hermana que se va a casar con alguien que no tiene empacho en besar a un completo desconocido?"  
  
"como hermano supongo que es mi deber darle a conocer con el tipo de gente con que va a emparentar..." dicho esto golpeó la bola blanca para después golpear la ultima bola y meterla en la tronera "claro, eso si no fuera que cuando le diga: 'sabes Pillika, no creo que debas casarte con Len Tao ya que se anda besando con cualquiera', y entonces ella me pregunte '¿Cómo lo supiste?' y yo le conteste 'pues porque se beso conmigo', me va a odiar mas a mi que a ti"  
  
"oye..." hable algo molesto "no soy de los que se andan besando con el primero que se me para enfrente"  
  
"entonces... ¿Por qué me besaste?"  
  
"No me eches a mi la culpa completa porque si mi memoria no me falla el beso fue mutuo... no fue sólo cosa mía"  
  
"si, eso no lo niego, pero no era yo el que se iba a casar al día siguiente ¿o si?" me contesto ya molesto también  
  
"no, yo soy el que se va a casar, pero no lo tengo que anunciar a cada gente que me topo en la calle"  
  
"no, si yo no te pedía explicación, pero por puro sentido común no debiste dejar que él beso pasara si ya sabias tu responsabilidad"  
  
"y tu eres un ángel libre de culpas ¿verdad?" mi sarcasmo se hizo presente "después de todo si no me equivoco tu también te besaste con un desconocido"  
  
"si, pero yo no tengo ningún compromiso, además como iba yo a saber que eras el novio de mi hermana"  
  
"¡¡exacto!!... como iba yo saber que eras el hermano de mi prometida"  
  
"si hubieras tenido la decencia de presentarte no hubiera ocurrido nunca"  
  
"tu tampoco te presentaste"  
  
"pero tu fuiste el que me hablo primero"  
  
"y deberías agradecerme... sólo intentaba ayudarte pues tenias cara de que todo el mundo te odiaba" bien ya estaba enojado  
  
"o claro, debo agradecer que el gran Len Tao me habló, que falta de modales los míos... pero yo no te pedí que hablaras conmigo ¿o si?" al menos no era el único enojado  
  
"Ahora que lo dices, hoy aprendí una lección"  
  
"preguntar el nombre de las personas a las que vas a besar... no vaya a ser que sean futuros familiares" él también sabia usar la ironía  
  
"no, esa es la que 'tú' aprendiste, yo aprendí que no debo hablar con el primer idiota que se siente a mi lado"  
  
"me alegra, a ver si así le eres más fiel a mi hermana"  
  
"siempre le he sido fiel"  
  
"¡¡¡¡me besaste!!!!" afirmo fervientemente  
  
"fue un error"  
  
"pudiste haber besado a cualquiera"  
  
"nunca había besado a un desconocido... es más nunca había besado a un hombre, sólo me ha pasado contigo"  
  
"no lo creo"  
  
"pues no te lo dije para convencerte, ni tampoco tengo que demostrarte nada, pero no me creas como tú que se besa con cualquiera"  
  
"tu eras ese cualquiera"  
  
"pero no dejo de ser alguien a quien no concias"  
  
"eres la única persona a quien he besado que no conociese" los roles se cambiaron  
  
"o sí claro, ahora resulta que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista" mi voz estaba llena de ironía, y lo peor es que ya no pensaba en lo que decía  
  
"si creo que eso fue" y al parecer el tampoco lo pensaba ya que su respuesta fue enérgica pero coherente.  
  
Después de esa 'declaración' ambos nos quedamos callados viéndonos uno al otro, primero nos lanzábamos miradas desafiantes, al parecer ninguno calló en cuenta bien de las palabras antes dichas, hasta que ambos las razonamos y en ese momento vi su mirada cambiar a una de suma vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa claro que por alguna razón lo hacía lucir adorable.  
  
"... yo..." trato de explicar algo pero...  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando?" la voz de mi hermana interrumpió toda nuestra conversación. "¿Qué demonios hacen los dos aquí y a esta hora?" preguntó entrando al cuarto de juego.  
  
Ambos conservábamos los tacos de billar en nuestras manos  
  
"¿estaban jugando?" cuestionó algo desconcertada, pero para mi fue un alivio pues no escucho nuestra conversación  
  
"Jun ¿te despertamos?"  
  
"no Len yo baje por algo de agua... pero como la luz esta prendida decidí echar un ojo... ahora ustedes díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?"  
  
"sólo estábamos jugando, lamento haberla molestado señorita Jun"  
  
"tres cosas..." hablo mi hermana levantando tres de sus dedos "uno, soy señora... dos, ya casi somos familia así que no tienes que llamarme tan formalmente, sólo dime Jun... y tres, ¿Por qué están jugando a billar a las 6:52 de la mañana?"  
  
¿6:52?, eso fue sorprendente, no pensé que fuera tan tarde, o tan temprano, bueno no se como se le diga el caso es que tenia planeado despertar a las 7:30 de la mañana y apenas si había dormido 2 horas.  
  
"acaso los dos piensan dormir en la iglesia o algo así ¿Por qué estaban jugando?"  
  
"no podíamos dormir y nos encontramos aquí..." habló Horokeu  
  
"... jugábamos sólo para matar el tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora" termine yo de explicar.  
  
"pues no quiero ni preguntar desde a que hora juegan... mejor vayan a dormí, no vaya a ser realidad que se queden dormidos en la iglesia" ella parecía la madre de ambos, pues nos estaba regañando.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada más, únicamente salimos en silencio de aquella habitación y nos dirigimos cada quien a la propia.  
  
Desperté dos horas después de cuando me fui a dormir, y eso fue de milagro pues mis parpado pedían con desesperación continuar cerrados, pero mis hermana tiene sus técnicas de persuasión y me hizo levantarme.  
  
La casa era un completa locura, esa casa que siempre estaba hundida en la soledad, ese día se asemejaba un manicomio, Jun gritaba como loca al auricular el cual no había soltado desde las 10 am, mi madre andaba de aquí para allá vociferando ordenes a la servidumbre para que tuviera arreglado para recibir a los invitados, Pillika lloraba con desesperación desde su habitación cuando no encontraba algún articulo necesario para su arreglo, Bason se movía de un lado a otro supervisando que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, incluso mi padre gritaba al no poder encontrar paz dentro de su propia casa. Yo definitivamente prefería ser un fantasma en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando nada más faltaba una hora para la celebración religiosa comencé a arreglarme porque no le vi sentido hacerlo antes, me encontraba en mi recamara colocándome la camisa, Bason me ayudaba, pero...  
  
"¿Estas aquí Bason?" preguntó mi madre entrando sin aviso a mi recamara.  
  
"¿Qué pasa mi señora?"  
  
"necesito tu ayuda, no entiendo nada de lo que el cocinero dice esta hablando ruso o alemán..."  
  
"es italiano mi señora"  
  
"lo que sea no le entiendo necesito que vengas"  
  
"voy para allá" contesto saliendo de la habitación  
  
"no te preocupes cariño mandare a alguien más para que te ayuda" dicho esto cerro la puerta  
  
En realidad no necesitaba ayuda, hace mucho que aprendí a vestirme yo solito, pero creo que todos estaban nerviosos y pensaban que yo también, más no era así, en realidad estaba muy relajado, cualquiera pensaría que no era yo quien se iba a casar.  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
"pase" dije si meditarlo, mientras veía al espejo frente a mi, debía ser algún sirviente que mi madre mando a ayudarme.  
  
"Hola" esa voz... cada vez que oía esa voz mi cuerpo se erizaba, "tu madre me envió a ayudarte" me explicó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
  
Pude ver su figura recargada en la puerta a través del espejo, él ya estaba listo, y se veía hermoso (claro que cuando lo pensé en aquel momento me dio miedo haber usado esa palabra para describirlo), traía puesto un elegante esmoquin negro, una camisa de un blanco impecable, y moño y faja de seda color tinto, muy tradicional pero muy elegante, claro algo que no caía de mi gracia era su extraña costumbre de usar una banda en la cabeza que ni para esta ocasión había dejado, pero al menos era negra y combinaba con su atuendo... me pregunto cuantas de esas bandas tendrá... bueno ese no es el caso.  
  
"no necesito ayuda... gracias" señale con seguridad.  
  
"jeje" lo escuche reír calladamente, mientras observaba a través del espejo como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.  
  
"¿algo te parece gracioso?" cuestione dándole la cara por fin.  
  
"se que no necesitas ayuda pero..." volvió a sonreír.  
  
"¿pero que Horokeu?" estaba perdiendo mi paciencia  
  
"bueno es que no se si lo sabrás, pero los nudos que se usan para las corbatas y los que se usan para los moños son diferentes"  
  
"¿Qué?" no entendí a que se refería hasta que volví a verme en el espejo.  
  
Mis mejillas se encendieron en un rojo intenso al darme cuenta que había atado el moño de mi esmoquin como si fuera una corbata. Bien si no estaba nervioso con la boda, la presencia de ese hombre si me ponía nervioso  
  
"déjame que te ayuda" no tuve tiempo de negarme pues cuando lo dijo ya tenia sus manos en la prenda. "es normal que estés nervioso por todo esto" comento él  
  
"no me siento nervioso por esto... la verdad no sé que paso" si lo sabia pero no podía decírselo  
  
"¿en serio?" tenia cierta gracia en su voz "pues eres el único, esta casa es una locura"  
  
"tu tampoco parecer nervioso"  
  
"no soy yo quien se va a casar" respondió con simplicidad, aun trabajaba en mi moño.  
  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, no sabía que más decirle.  
  
"Horo Horo" expresó de pronto  
  
"¿perdón?"  
  
"hace un momento me dijiste Horokeu... puedes llamarme Horo Horo, todos mis amigos lo hacen" no se porque pero sonreí por aquel sobrenombre.  
  
"sabias que si cambias la r por la t diría Hoto Hoto" sentí un apretón en mi cuello.  
  
"si me dieran una moneda por cada persona que hace ese chiste... no necesitaría trabajar nunca en mi vida" su sonrisa tenia algo de enfado, sonreí de nuevo, ya tenia algo con que molestarlo "listo" anuncio al terminar.  
  
"gracias"  
  
Después de eso me sostuvo el saco para ponérmelo, y por ultimo me coloque las mancuernillas de mi camisa.  
  
"te ve bien" comentó sonriendo  
  
"gracias" dije otra vez. "creo que ahora sólo queda esperar"  
  
"si... que tal si jugamos una vez más para matar el rato"  
  
"yo encantado, pero no creo que mi hermana lo permita"  
  
"tienes razón a menos..." en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa "a menos que temas perder una vez más frente a mi"  
  
"¡¡¿Qué?!!" dio justo en mi punto más vulnerable, mi orgullo  
  
"no debes avergonzarte, no es deshonra perder frente a él mejor" habló con seguridad en sus palabras.  
  
"yo no perdí, tu hiciste trampa" dije enojado  
  
"no hice trampa" al menos logre molestarlo también  
  
"si lo hiciste"  
  
"no"  
  
"si"  
  
"no"  
  
"que si"  
  
"que no, no lo hice ni siquiera toque la mesa"  
  
"pero hiciste un comentario que me sorprendió"  
  
"que tu te sorprendas con facilidad no es mi culpa"  
  
"lo hiciste a propósito porque sabias que ibas a perder"  
  
"no lo hice, yo gane justamente"  
  
"hiciste trampa".  
  
A lo largo de la pelea y sin darnos cuenta fuimos avanzando hasta quedar casi pegado.  
  
"no, yo gane, gane, gane" dijo haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño  
  
"a si y ¿que quieres?, un premio" empezaba a notar que cuando pepeaba con este chico no razonaba debidamente.  
  
"si me lo merezco" hablo él con entusiasmo.  
  
"¿y que quieres?" repetí la pregunta  
  
"esto..."  
  
Cuando me di cuenta él ya tenia sus labios contra los míos. No niego que me sorprendí, pero fue poco lo que me duro la impresión ya que casi al instante abrí mis labios para permitirle a su lengua explorarme una vez más mi boca. Ese beso no fue tan dulce como el primero, ese fue más apasionado, ardiente, deseoso y a la vez lleno de frustración.  
  
"LEN" el grito de mi hermana llamándome acabo con el beso.  
  
Nos separamos al instante ambos jadeantes y asustados. Por suerte mi hermana grito antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta.  
  
"Len..." me llamo otra vez al entrar "se hace tarde ya deberías estar en la iglesia, Pillika saldrá después de tu porque es de mala suerte que la veas antes de la boda así que ponte en marcha y Horo tu iras en la misma limusina de tu hermana entendido"  
  
Estaba tan exaltada por la boda que no se dio cuenta de lo agitados que nos encontrábamos los dos. Sin darme tiempo de nada me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta la salida y me metió a la limusina de mi padre, donde apropósito iba este y mi madre.  
  
Llegamos a la iglesia donde se oficiaría la unión religiosa. Había tantos invitados a unos los conocía a otros no, pero no recuerdo de momento haber reconocido a algún invitado y es que mi mente aun estaba perturbada por el beso anterior, que sólo saludaba a la gente que se me acercaba más no prestaba atención a sus rostros.  
  
Llego la hora, me encontraba en el altar esperando a la persona con quien uniría en matrimonio. La música instrumental comenzó anunciado le llegada de la novia, en el umbral de la puerta la silueta de dos personas se vislumbrara, a pasos lentos ambas siluetas se acercaban a mi.  
  
Observe a Pillita, se veía hermosa, su vestido era sublime, no por nada mi hermana dijo que había sido su mejor diseño después de el suyo, aun así, aun tan radiante como Pillita se veía mi atención en ella sólo estuvo unos segundos ya que, mi vista se dirigió casi de inmediato a la persona que la acompañaba hacia el altar... su hermano seria quien la entregaría. Durante el largo trayecto a lo largo de la iglesia mi vista estuvo fija en los ojos de Horo Horo, y los de él en mi.  
  
La culpa me carcomía en esos instales, no era posible que estuviera apunto de casarme, y en mi mente sólo rondaba el recuerdo de los pocos momentos que estuve con Horo, los besos, las conversaciones, las peleas, todo, incluso el echo de que no pudiera, por más que quería, quitar mi vista de los ojos del hermano de mi futura esposa.  
  
Al llegar al altar Horo soltó el brazo de su hermana y me lo entrego, en ningún minuto perdí contacto visual hasta el sacerdote comenzó. La celebración siguió.  
  
"Pillika Usui... prometes honrar y respetar a Len Tao hasta que las muerte los separe"  
  
"acepto" contesto contenta Pillika.  
  
"Len Tao... prometes honrar y respetar a Pillita Usui hasta que la muerte los separe"  
  
Mientras el sacerdote decía estas palabras, la cuales duraron siglos para mi, mi vista recorrió el lugar en busca de algo que yo mismo no sabia, pero lo encontré. Observe como Horo cerraba los ojos de forma dolida mientras sus puños se apretaban con gran fuerza, y yo diría que hasta con desesperación.  
  
"acepto"  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: este es el final del capitulo dos, espero que les este gustando.  
  
Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus cometarios, me alegra que les guste, y espero que no les decepcione mi fic. Gracias, y disculpen por no dar un agradecimiento personalizado.  
  
Otra cosa es que no quise poner al padre de Len como un maniático pervertido y malvado, y creo que lo quiero poner un poco más humano, espero que eso no les moleste.  
  
Bueno de nuevo gracias, y espero que disfruten mi fic.  
  
Adios. 


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

"acepto"

Esa fue la palabra que marco el error más grande de mi vida.

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o que callé para siempre"

Talvez mi desesperación me hacia ver cosas fuera de la verdad, quizás mis ojos me mentían, pero, a través de ellos miraba como con cada segundo trascurrido después de las ultimas palabras dichas en la ceremonia, Horo Horo apretaba más sus puños al grado que sus venas estaban saltando mientras sus ojos se cerraban con potencia, como si temiera que el abrirlos una tragedia pasara, posiblemente tenía razón.

Fue por eso que dentro de mi esperaba que, en ese pequeño silencio que se hizo después que el ministro dijera esas palabras, una voz interrumpiera la ceremonia, sí, quería que Horo Horo hablara, quería que él fuera quien se opusiera, deseaba con todo mi corazón que él me salvara.

Pero ambos fuimos cobardes, él por guardar silencio y yo por no detener esa farsa.

"siendo así, yo los declaro marido y mujer"

Me imagino que ya no tiene caso hablar más de aquella ceremonia, termino como cualquier otra, fotos, abrazos, felicitaciones. Saben, nadie lo notó, ni siquiera Pillika, sólo yo, pero únicamente hubo una persona que no nos felicito... raro que mi 'esposa' no lo haya notado, pues fue su hermano la única persona que nunca se acerco a nosotros después de la ceremonia.

La recepción sin duda era algo glamoroso, llena de pretensiones y sin nada si quiera que se le pareciese a la humildad, ni él más pequeño detalle había sido olvidado por mi hermana, hasta la vajilla presumía pomposidad, los platos de fina porcelana, las copas de cristal cortado y hasta la más insignificante cuchara era de plata.

Los invitados, todas gentes pudientes acostumbradas a los lujos, a estos lujos, sus caras demostraban soberbia, cualquier persona se podría sentir miserable ante ellos, la crema de la sociedad.

Sin embargo, sólo mencionare a unos cuantos, aquellos a quienes considero mis amigos.

Para empezar se encontraban Manta Oyamada, un joven alegre y muy listo, él es el hijo de un importante empresario, más nunca se intereso por esa vida y decido dedicarse a la investigación sin importarle los reproches de su padre, venia acompañado de su futura esposa Tamao Tamamura, una joven tímida y reservada, capaz de sonrojarse sólo por hablar, es hija de ricos agricultores.

Se encontraba también Chocolove, un muy extraño personaje, al menos para mí, es un exitoso comediante de fama mundial, curioso, puesto que mientras Pillika lo admira y ríe como descontrolada con sus chistes, yo por mi parte nunca le halló sentido a sus bromas.

Lyserg, por su parte, el siempre ha sido un aficionado por los misterios, desde joven se dedico a la resolución de crímenes y ahora tiene la agencia de seguridad privada mas cotizada en él país.

Ryo, un excéntrico espadachín atrapado en la época de Elvis, aun no se muy bien como se gana la vida.

Fausto VIII, descendiente de una familia de doctores, la medicina es su pasión, sin lugar a duda es el Doctor mas venerado en todo el país, es dueño de varias clínicas las cuales ayudan a gente necesitada. Como siempre acompañado por su amada esposa Eliza.

Y por ultimo los hermanos Asakura, Hao e Yoh, gemelos idénticos totalmente diferentes, ¿Por qué lo digo?, lo explicare, mientras Yoh es un muchacho alegre, sencillo (créanme muy sencillo), tranquilo y hasta holgazán, Hao es un arrogante, inteligente, manipulador y ambicioso hombre. Aunque lo dos tienen en común, aparte de su rostro, esa muy pero muy molesta risa. ¿Recuerdan aquella lista de empresarios que les mencione? Pues ellos justamente están en el segundo lugar, y curiosamente están juntos puesto que ambos dirigen la firma de abogados de la familia Asakura, (aunque no es en si una empresa ellos son todo un éxito en los negocios y mas que nada en los juzgados), claro cada quien a su modo, cada quien maneja la parte proporcional que les toca a su manera. Pero les ha funcionado bien. Entre ellos siempre ha existido una rivalidad, desde niños por todo competían, me imagino que era la forma en que demostraban que a pesar de sus rostros, ellos eran diferentes.

¡¡¡AH!!!, casi se me olvidaba, también, Anna, ¿les menciones que los hermanos Asakura competían por todo?, pues las mujeres no es la excepción, y esta en especial, desde que ambos la conocen, siempre ha sido la Helena, de la guerra entre esos dos. De toda la fiesta talvez esta es la única que persona que trabaja 8 horas mínimo, tal como lo establece la ley, tiene un salario fijo que sube muy poco cada año, no vine de una familia rica y poderosa, no tiene mas de 10 autos, tampoco vive en una lujosa mansión, y menos en un caro departamento, aun así, nadie en esta fiesta, talvez nadie en el mundo, sería capaz de hacerla sentir humillada. De carácter rudo, reservado, manipulador, inesperado, cruel, y a la vez, sencillo y amable Anna, sin duda, es todo un personaje, y, como ya dije, la manzana de la discordia entre los Asakura.

Creo que esos son todas las personas relevantes que aparecerán en mi relato. Y se puede decir que son mi círculo de amigos.

Como ya dije la recepción se llevaba a cabo como cualquier otra, comida, baile, risas, felicitaciones... para mi... una total perdida de tiempo... pero no podía oponerme los deseos de mi nueva esposa.

Recuerdo que me encontraba en silencio tomando una copa de coñac, justo desde uno de los rincones más oscuros del enorme jardín de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, de pronto sentí un brazo pasar por mis hombros.

"así que aquí esta el recién casado" escuche una voz familiar

"Len que haces aquí se supone que la fiesta es allá"

"Yoh, Manta... ¿disfrutan la fiesta?" pregunte mientras quitaba la mano de Yoh de alrededor de mi

"claro, estas fiestas son las mejores, pero se me hizo raro no encontrar al novio por ningún lado" objeto Yoh alegremente

"sabes que no me agradan este tipo de eventos"

"si, lo sabemos, pero es tu boda, no crees que deberías cambiar un poco tu actitud al menos para tu propia boda" esta vez hablo Manta

"dejen al antisocial en paz, no lo molesten con pequeñeces" se escucho la voz de Hao acercándose, como siempre con su gran cinismo.

"Hao, siempre con el comentario acertado" conteste con ironía

"claro, yo siempre soy oportuno"

"jijiji" la risa irritante de Yoh como siempre oportuna

"¿Dónde esta Anna Yoh?" preguntó Hao

"en su lugar favorito en estas fiestas... en la mesa de bocadillos" con el dedo señalo el lugar

Efectivamente ahí se encontraba, Anna como ya dije es todo un personaje, en este tipo de fiestas no se dedica a bailar ni a conversar, sólo a comer, y probar cada uno de los platillos, ella tiene una gran debilidad por la comida.

"cuando sea vieja estará muy gorda" comento Hao "yo que tu la dejaría hermanito antes de que se ponga como hipopótamo"

"¿y dejarte el paso libre para que puedas ir por ella sin problema?... no lo creo" respondió desafiante Yoh, cosa que sólo hace cuando su hermano le propone ese tipo de cosas con respecto su novia.

Por cierto, nunca les dije verdad, pues en la cruel batalla por Anna de los Asakura hubo un ganador, él mas improbable, cabe destacar, nadie lo creyó jamás, pero él ganador fue Yoh. En cuanto a mujeres se trataba Hao siempre fue el ganador, ninguna lo había rechazado jamás... ninguna hasta que Anna lo hizo, talvez por eso se encapricho tanto con ella.

"por cierto Len ¿no has visto a tu cuñado?" La pregunta de Yoh me sorprendió

"¿conoces a HoroHoro?"

"si, es uno de mis mejores amigos" contesto con simplicidad

"¿tu no lo conocías?" me habló Manta

"no"

"te digo que este tipo es antisocial, te aseguro que ambos estuvieron en una que otra reunión juntos, pero como tu siempre te alejas de todos nunca lo consiste" ahora fue Hao quien argumento, cabe decir que me molesto su comentario

"pues no, no lo conocía, ¿Cómo lo conocieron ustedes?"

"hace algunos años fuimos de vacaciones a esquiar al norte, y ahí se desarrollaban unas competencias de deportes de nieve, él participaba, es muy bueno, le pedí que me enseñara y desde ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero hace tiempo que no lo veo, me sorprendió saber que te casarías con su hermana, pensé que estaría aquí pero no lo he visto" Yoh lo buscaba con la vista

"estaba en la pista de bailes Yoh" fue manta quien respondió

"¿en serio?, yo no lo vi ahí"

"si, estaba bailando con Tamao"

En ese momento no entendí bien el porque de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de los Asakura.

"lo mejor es que queden como amigos, así que creí conveniente dejarlos solos" Manta dio una explicación que no entendí bien pero no tuve tiempo de preguntar

"Len necesito que vengas, es hora del brindis" hablo mi hermana.

"voy" dije con desgano alejándome de los chicos.

Tuve la duda todo el tiempo mientras se llevaba acabo el susodicho brindis, después de tanto bullicio, comenzó el vals. Pillika y yo bailábamos una pieza clásica escogida por mi hermana, todos nos miraban alegres movernos por la pista, ahora despejada para nosotros.

"Len" me llamo mi esposa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"yo... yo sólo quiero decirte que tratare de hacerte muy feliz" su voz se oía nostálgica

"¿Pillika sucede algo malo?" le pregunté al notar su extraña actitud, se supone que debía estar feliz, pero parecía muy triste.

"Sabes Len..." calló un momento "ayer, cuando no llegabas al ensayo yo tuve mucho miedo"termino con una sonrisa muy triste ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

"¿De qué?"

"de que tu no llegaras... de que tu ya no quisieras casarte conmigo... yo... yo no soy tonta, se bien lo que sientes... se que..." paro dudosa, no termino lo que iba a decir "Te amo..." confesó desviando su ultima oración "te amo y estoy feliz de casarme contigo" me sonrió dulcemente

"Pillika, no puedo ofrecerte mucho si hablamos sentimentalmente, pero créeme que intentare hacerte feliz"

"gracias"

Me sentí mal al no poderle corresponder como se merece, pero me fue imposible, y mentirle no era la solución, es fácil que las palabras 'te amo' salgan de la boca de cualquiera, sin embargo decirlas sin sentirlo sólo es un engaño que hará sufrir a la persona a quien se las diga, yo no quise engañarla, tampoco quise hacerla sufrir.

Sé que lo que digo no concuerda con mis acciones puesto que si no la quería hacer sufrir entonces ¿Por qué me casé con ella sin amarla?. Ella me amaba, estaba enamorada de mi, siempre lo supe... al igual que siempre supe que no podría amarla, también sabía que ella se enamoraba cada vez más de mi, y esto en vez de hacerme sentir omnipotente ante ella, me hacia sentir culpable... con cualquier otra me hubiera dado igual lo que sintiera, no era nuevo para mi que mis novias sólo buscaran su beneficio económico y social en mi, pero ella era diferente, no me quería por ser Len Tao, si no sólo por ser Len, y aun así, yo no podía quererla y lo peor es que no tenia una explicación lógica para eso... ante todo eso no supe como agradecer sus sentimientos para mi... ¿como puedes pagar a alguien que te haga el favor de quererte?... no puedes... simplemente nadie puede pagar con nada el cariño que la gente tiene para ti. La apreciaba, sin duda, si ella no se hubiera enamorado de mi hubiéramos siendo grandes amigos, pero se enamoro y yo no quería lastimarla así que simplemente le pedí lo lógico.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, ya que tenia todo planeado, pero no contaba con... creo que eso no viene al caso en ese momento, de todas forma el hubiera no existe, por mas que lo quisiéramos.

Cuando aquel vals terminó seguí bailando con ella un rato, su rostro se veía radiante, estaba feliz, en parte yo estaba contento al verla así, los invitados seguían llegando y decidió ir a saludar a algunos, mientras yo me perdía entre la multitud.

Camine un rato entre la gente saludando y charlando con unos cuantos conocidos, recibía felicitaciones y todas ese tipo de cosas. Entre tanta gente ya me sentía un poco ahogado así que decidí alejarme un poco, mientras pretendía alejarme sin ser notado, cosa difícil siendo el novio de la fiesta, fui retirándome hasta la parte mas oscura del jardín que era enorme, una cosa curiosa llamo mi atención, detrás de unos arbustos una hilera de humo se perdía en el aire. Rodee los arbustos que justamente ocultaban un pequeño estanque estilo oriental que mi madre mando construir para recordar nuestros orígenes chinos, mas precisamente estaba oculto por los arbustos ya que según el diseñador este no hacia juego con el estilo de la casa.

Pude ver otra vez la hilera de humo, venia justamente de la persona que estaba sentada en una banca junto al estanque. Era mi querido cuñado, al parecer no había notado mi presencia pues miraba al cielo recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, entre sus dedos se encontraba un cigarrillo que proporcionaba el humo que me llevo hasta él.

Me acerque al él sin poner cuidado en mis pasos, así que él logró escucharlos.

"Hola" me saludo aun sin verme

"Hola" respondí igual quedando parado frente a él.

"¿no deberías estar en la boda?"

"¿lo mismo pregunto?"

Sonrió de forma extraña mientras se llevaba el cigarro a su boca y aspiraba, para después lentamente soltar el humo.

"estaba, déjame felicitarte es una hermosa fiesta, pero hay demasiado bullicio"

"no parece de lo que huyen del bullicio, mas bien pareces de los que les gusta"

"eres muy observados ¿verdad?"

"Un poco"

"te diré que hago aquí si tu me lo dices primero"

"yo si soy de los que no les agrada este tipo de cosas"

"pero es tu boda... deberías hacer un esfuerzo"

"he durado aquí más de lo que he durando en otras fiesta, ya se pude llamar ganancia, ¿no lo crees?"

"creo que de alguien como tu... si, creo que se pude llamar ganancia" volvió a dar una fumada más

"¿y tu?"

"mi hermana esta muy ocupada para hacerme caso, y no conozco a nadie en la fiesta, me sentía fuera de lugar"

Eso era una mentira, la mayoría de los invitados son de parte de Pillika es imposible que no compartan amistades en común, pero no quería sacar así la verdad.

"¿E Yoh Asakura?" pregunte

"Yoh esta aquí... no lo sabia" no se porque pero me pareció una gran falsedad.

"A Chocolove lo conocí por tu hermana, creo que tu si lo conoces"

"si pero no estoy de humor para escuchar tus chistes, aunque..." sonrió burlonamente "... aunque creo que hoy no tendrá ganas de hacer chistes"

"¿Por qué?"

"hoy se acaba de casar el amor de su vida" sonrió ahora algo nostálgico. Por mi parte no necesite más explicación, lo entendí a la perfección, además que no es algo que me tomo de sorpresa, ya lo sospechaba.

"Entonces Manta"

"Manta... sabes lo bajito que es... no es fácil de ver"

"y Tamao... ella si es alta... además Manta me comento que bailaste con ella"

Primero su expresión era de sorpresa, pero luego se relajo un poco y volvió a sonreír.

"bien me atrapaste, si conozco a uno que otro en esta fiesta sólo..."

"Tamao es la prometida de Manta, sin embargo parece que tu y ella tienen historia" lo interrumpí antes de que tratara de cambiar el tema.

"¿Por qué te interesa saber mi historia?"

"¿Por qué quieres desviar el tema?" por fin termino su cigarro. Lo tiro y lo piso para apagarlo.

"mi padre comenzó como agricultor... se relacionaba con personas del mismo medio... así conoció a los padre de Tamao, ella es de la misma edad que mi hermana... mis padres y los de ella pensaron que sería genial que quedáramos como familia, así que desde pequeños nos procurábamos mucho, con la intención de que nos enamoráramos, sin embargo una chica como ella no me interesaba más que como amiga" se detuvo para verme un momento "no me malentiendas, ella es hermosa, pero alguien con un carácter tan débil jamás sería compatible con alguien como yo... el caso es que cuando mis padre murieron y la empresa paso a mis manos deje de procurarla por mucho tiempo... en esos momento yo deje de considerarla como un compromiso serio, y ella también, conoció a Manta y se enamoro..." se detuvo y miro las estrellas

"¿Qué paso?... descubriste que estabas enamorado de ella y fuiste a pelear con Manta" debo acertar que sentía ciertos celos

"claro que no" dijo algo indignado "ya te dije que ella no es mi estilo... lo que paso fue que hace unos meses... justamente cuándo íbamos a comenzar las platicas de nuestros acuerdos, ellos decidieron decirles a los padres de Tamao que planeaban casarse y al parecer a ellos no le gusto mucho Manta como su yerno, así que me envolvieron en un enredo algo complicado, ya que al parecer yo era el prometido de Tamao desde la infancia... es una historia demasiado larga y no tengo ganas de contar, de cualquier forma se resolvió para bien..."

"¿esa fue la razón por la que no asististe a las primeras juntas?"

"exacto... y lo que paso con ella hoy sólo fue para saludarla, ella es una de las mejores amigas de Pillika y como ya dije mía también, sólo quería limar alguna aspereza que pudiera haber... eso es todo"

"a ya veo" dije tratando de restarle importancia

"no me digas que estabas celoso" habló burlonamente

"ja... ya quisieras" tomé asiento a su lado, la banca era aplica como para poder sentarnos cómodamente.

Estuvimos en silencio un gran rato, creo que ambos queríamos decirnos algo pero no sabíamos como empezar. Mientras yo miraba con detenimiento los peces dentro del estanque, el no dejaba de ver las estrellas.

"son hermosas verdad" hablo el rompiendo el silencio.

"lo son" respondí mirándolas también, esa era una noche muy estrellada.

"dicen que en las estrellas puedes encontrar tu destino, que allí esta señalado tu camino"

"no lo creo... las estrellas son hermosas, pero no dicen nada"

"eres muy escéptico"

"puedes llamarme como quiera... yo creo que el destino lo hacemos nosotros, el camino que elijamos ahora marcará nuestro rumbo... nuestro destino"

"¿Qué pasa si elegimos el camino equivocado?"

"tienes dos opciones... seguir ese camino y vivir con los errores que vas dejando al paso de tu andar... tratar de ignóralos si puedes" quede en silencio

"y ¿Cuál es el otro?"

"regresar... regresar por tu camino recogiendo tus errores y tratando de remendarlos, para llegar de nuevo a tu punto de partida, y ahí comenzar otro camino"

"¿Qué camino crees que sea el correcto para no equivocarte?"

"creo que es el que parezca más complicado... si, el que parece más difícil, ese sin duda es el correcto"

"¿Qué harías si te equivocaras... regresarías o seguirías?"

"no lo sé... ambas opciones son difíciles, se necesita mucha fuerza para elegir cualquiera de las dos"

Durante al conversación nunca dejamos de mirar las estrellas.

"lo que dices es verdad, aun así, prefiero esperar a que las estrella me digan algo"

"entonces estas eligiendo el camino fácil" por fin nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"lo sé... pero ya estoy cansado de elegir el camino más difícil" sonrió dulcemente "Prométeme que la harás feliz" cambio de tema abruptamente

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella es toda la familia que tengo, hoy se ve feliz, tu la haces feliz... por favor no permitas que se acabe su felicidad"

"¿te gusta verla feliz?"

"si... me alegra mucho verla contenta"

"entonces ¿Por qué no te vez satisfecho?"

"yo no importo..."

"a mi me importas" lo interrumpí sin prestar atención a mis palabras

"no puedes... no debo importarte... entiéndeme estoy muy feliz de ver a Pillika tan contenta..."

"¿pero?"

"no hay pero... en verdad"

"¿y porque no luces feliz?"

"estoy feliz" contesto enérgicamente

"¿entonces porque simplemente no sonríes?" pregunte con enojo

"porque no puedo..." contesto él sin pensar

"¿Por qué?" el sólo bajo la mirada "¿Por qué?" repetí

"sólo... sólo me gustaría que fuera otra persona quien la hiciera feliz"

"¿no te simpatizo yo?" mi voz era dolida

"el problema..." volvió a subir la mirada para verme a los ojos "... el problemas es que me simpatizas más de lo que deberías"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más de la cuenta, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, al mismo tiempo que las de Horohoro.

"yo... yo no debí decir eso... no me hagas caso" desvió su mirada al estanque

"¿te gustaría que fuera otra persona a la que tu hermana amara para que yo pudiera esta contigo?" no se porque pregunte eso, no debía.

Al escuchar la pregunta Horo regreso su mirada a mis ojos, estaba sorprendido y rojo como un tomate. Sin pensarlo subí una de mis manos para acariciarlo, el no rechazo mi caricia, incluso coloco su manso sobre la mia para que no la alejara, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que...

"¡¡¡Len ¿donde estas?, es hora de partir el pastel, sal de donde te hayas metido!!!" la voz de mi hermana por el micrófono acabó con el ambiente.

"será mejor que te vayas, te están esperado" señaló Horo de pronto alejándose de mi.

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... sé que este capitulo me salio súper aburrido, y sin mucha acción pero era necesario, espero que no los decepcione. A mi en lo personal me pareció que tiene partes muy tiernas, pero que puedo decir yo si soy la autora.

Aviso con tiempo que más adelante vendrá un poco de historia de YohXAnna, y de HaoX¿? (talvez a las amantes de yaoi no les agrade mucho pero tengo ganas de experimentar). De cualquier forma tratare de darme prisa para acabar pronto esta historia.

Gracias por todos review's que han dejado se los agradezco mucho por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, quejas o lo que quieran, me encanta leerlas, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Pd: este capitulo no tiene titulo porque no se me ocurrió uno bueno. Acepto sugerencias.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

La fiesta termino pasada la media noche, pienso que ya no tengo nada relevante que contar acerca de aquélla celebración.

La noche de boda también fue como cualquier otra, no veo la necesidad de contarla detalladamente, talvez lo único que se pudiera decir de ella es que fue la primera vez que hice el amor con Pillika, y eso era prueba de lo mucho que la respetaba, nuestra relación era tan agradable que nunca hubo sexo de por medio, a diferencia de mis anteriores relaciones en las cuales el sexo era la base. ¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso... debo decir que no fue desagradable, creo que nunca he tenido una relación sexual desagradable, pero tampoco fue diferente, es decir, no me sentí con Pillika diferente a como me he sentido con otras mujeres.

Le estoy dando más importancia al tema de la noche de bodas de la que en realidad tiene, así que terminare con eso.

Desperté aproximadamente a las 11, al abrir los ojos y verla a mi lado no pude quitarme de la cabeza las palabras que mi padre me había dicho, instintivamente la bese en la frente mientras dormía, como si quisiera engañarme yo mismo. La deje dormir un poco mas mientras yo salía del cuarto con una bata y me dirigía al comedor de la casa, me imagine que debía haber alguien ahí.

"¿en verdad no usas dobles en tus películas?" escuche la voz conocida de mi cuñado dentro del comedor.

"no, no me permito hacerlo, yo soy quien tomo la decisión de hacer escenas peligrosas en mis películas y sería injusto de mi parte arriesgar la vida de alguien más solo para crearme más fama, esa se debe de conseguir por tu propio esfuerzo y que te cueste a ti" al entrar pude oír la conversación de mis dos cuñados (curiosa frase verdad).

"no pudo creer que este desayunando en la misma mesa que el gran Lee Bruce Long... eres increíble ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?" debo admitir que me desagrado por completo las palabras de Horo pero sobre todo la mirada emocionada, y su actitud de fascinación que le dirigía a mi cuñado.

Por cierto... no les he hablado de él ¿verdad?. Lee Bruce Long una famosa estrella de películas de acción, admirado y aclamado por todo el mundo, él es el hombre con quien mi hermana se caso. A diferencia de lo que su popularidad aparenta, él es un hombre muy diferente a todas las demás celebridades de la farándula, es un hombre criado en la tradición del honor, la humildad, el respeto y la fidelidad. En cuanto mi hermana lo conoció se enamoro de él al igual que él de ella.

"Horo no tienes que pedirle un autógrafo, después de todo ya compartiremos mas comidas juntos... ya somos familia" mi hermana parecía muy emocionada con mi boda. De hecho desde que se entero estuvo muy emocionada.

"buenos días" salude para hacer notar mi presencia

"buenos días cariño ¿dormiste bien?" la voz tranquila de mi madre fue la primera en saludarme.

"bien, gracias" le respondí.

Dentro del comedor se encontraban ya todos. Mis padres, mi hermana y su esposo y Horo.

"¿Dónde esta Pillika?" Pregunto Jun.

"aun se encuentra dormida" conteste a mi hermana mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas para comenzar con mi desayuno.

"que mal, yo quería presentarle a mi esposo... por cierto ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a la boda?" Jun parecía molesta con su marido.

"te juro que no fue mi culpa el avión se retrazo demasiado y eso esta fuera de mi control... sabes que no lo haría a propósito" contesto apenado su esposo

"muy bien, por tu bien espero que sea verdad"

"hijo esta mañana habló tu amigo Yoh, quiere que vallas al club" mi madre me dio el recado

"¿Yoh?... ¿para que quiere que valla?"

"me imagino que ya que hace mucho que no se ven seria bueno juntarse un momento, deberías ir, y de paso llevar al joven Horo, me ha dicho que hace tiempo no visita Tokio... Jun y Lee Bruce Long también deberían ir... En y yo saldremos a visitar a viejos amigos de la ciudad y así le permitiremos a los empleados recoger bien la casa" al parecer mi madre ya tenia todos nuestro día planeado

"yo no quiero ser una molestia" la voz de Horo se dejo escuchar

"claro que no lo eres, pero no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí, sería muy aburrido"

"no, sólo que pensé regresar a Hokkaido hoy mismo"

"¿Por qué?" una voz diferente se escucho dentro del comedor.

Pillika justo había llegado en el momento en que Horo hablaba.

"Buenos días" la voz de mi padre exigiendo un saludo justo como lo dice la etiqueta hizo a todos callar.

"Buenos días... disculpen mis modales" se disculpó mi esposa mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de su hermano

"no es bueno interrumpir la conversaciones de otros, eso siempre recuérdalo" he ahí mi padre dando su sermón de educación.

"si, lo tendré en mente" contestó muy apenada, y es que la personalidad de mi padre se impone a cualquiera.

"bien... sin embargo a mi también me causa curiosidad su partida joven Usui... pensé que los contratos de los acuerdos de las empresas se firmarían en tres semana"

"lo sé, y pienso venir dentro de tres semanas, sólo que deje unos asuntos pendientes allá"

"Pero en estos días se efectuaran varias juntas para finiquitar detalles, creo que lo más apropiado es que estés en ellas" esta vez fui yo quien habló, trataba de hacer que me viera, pero siempre rehuía mi mirada

"Pillika lo ha hecho bien esta ahora, no creo que haya algún problemas en que yo no este presente"

"por educación joven Usui, como líder de su empresa es su deber estar presente en esas juntas, sé que su hermana es capaz, pero usted es el jefe y como tal debe asistir" otra vez mi padre enseñando modales.

"yo..." trato de defenderse pero fue interrumpido

"Hermano ya me habías prometido que te quedarías estas tres semanas aquí, además dijiste que serían como tus vacaciones"

"lo sé..." parecía exasperado, debo aceptar que yo también lo estaría si fuera él "pero no quiero estorbar mientras ustedes se acomodan como matrimonio"

"usted no será un estorbo... además un matrimonio se fomenta con los años, no creo que por tres semanas que esté aquí todo se valla a ir para abajo... yo y estoy seguro que mi hijo le ofrecemos este lugar para que usted descanse y termine sus asuntos en Tokio, sería una descortesía que usted no lo aceptara"

Lo que mi padre dijo eso se hará, esa es la ley en mi casa.

Mientras seguía el almuerzo note como Horo seguía rehuyendo a mi mirada, y lo comprendí, él quería regresar a Hokkaido para huir de mi.

"set y game para los Asakura... supera eso Tao" con su voz de superioridad y el horrible hecho de que era verdad Hao Asakura siempre me desesperaba.

Después del desayuno decidimos aceptar la invitación de los gemelos. Horo se vio obligado aceptar quedarse después de ser sometido a tantos ataques.

Al llegar al club Hao nos reto a un partido de tenis, ambos gemelos contra Horo y yo, al parecer nadie más había aceptado su reto, y eso es porque la forma de jugar de Hao es un tanto ruda, pero yo no le tenia miedo, sin embargo íbamos perdiendo y es que mi pareja no estaba del todo concentrada.

"valla Horo veo que si no es en nieve no tienes cualidades para otros deportes" habló Hao

"y yo veo que si no es con la boca cerrada no tienes cualidades para ser agradable" al menos sabia defenderse.

"Me encanta cuando el chico de pueblo saca las uñas" me pregunto porque Hao siempre tiene que ser tan molesto.

"jijijiji"

"¿tu porque te ríes?" preguntó con una vena saltada el peliazul al otro Asakura

"podrías dejar de quejarte y jugar bien" en realidad estaba molesto, soy orgulloso y odiaba perder contra Hao e Yoh, pero con la pareja que tenia parecía que no iba a funcionar.

"no tengo ganas de jugar este estúpido juego" me gritó enfadado.

"no me importa no voy a perder porque al señoriíto no le apetece jugar, empezaste y ahora terminas" no sé porque le grite así, pero la verdad es que desde la mañana me sentí herido por él.

"no me puedes obligar, ya te dije que no deseo jugar y no lo voy a hacer" dicho esto tiro su raqueta y se dispuso a marcharse.

"claro huye si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer" dije sin pensar

"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó deteniéndose súbitamente

"¿acaso eres un cobarde que lo único que puede hacer es huir de sus problemas?"

"no soy ningún cobarde y no tengo que huir de nada y menos de alguien"

Muy bien estábamos enojados los dos, y lo peor es que esa discusión no se refería específicamente al juego de tenis.

"pues a mi me parece lo contrarió"

"no me importa lo que a ti te parece... y ya que veo que al parecer tu eres mi problema..." guardó silencio un momento mientras reflexionaba sus palabras "... si lo que quieres es ganar este estúpido juego, entonces se hará como lo dice el señor" regreso y tomo nuevamente su raqueta.

Todos los presentes nos miraban algo sorprendidos. Ellos no comprendían la situación, ni yo mismo la comprendía, ¿por qué le reclamaba de algo que talvez era lo correcto?, su presencia me hacia dudar mucho, fuera lo que fuera que sentíamos uno por el otro no era correcto y la mejor opción era alejarnos uno del otro, aun así, lo odie... odie que se quisiera alejar de mi, como si no le importara ni un comino.

"jijijiji" la risa de Yoh me saco de mis pensamientos

"ustedes si que aprendieron a tenerse confianza muy rápido" Ese fue el cometario de Hao el cual decidí ignorar.

Horo tomo su posición detrás de mí para sacar y comenzar el juego, con una fuerza increíble le pego a la pelota logrando así que ninguno de nuestros dos contrincantes pudiera evitar que saliera.

Voltee a verlo algo confundido por su saque, él sólo me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

"valla así que el chico de pueblo si sabe jugar después de todo"

"si Hao si sé..." inmediatamente pueso una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro, algo extraño para él "...a propósito de saber cosas... supe que perdiste en un caso... ¿es verdad?"

Me sorprendió, dio justo en el punto mas vulnerable de Hao que al igual que el mío es el orgullo, y en este caso su orgullo es el hecho de que nunca, y créanme, nunca, pierde un caso. Yo por mi parte no sabia que lo había hecho, más la expresión de enfado que puso en su rostro cuando Horo se lo dijo me demostró que era verdad.

"Eso fue un error" contesto el Asakura muy molesto

"pero también fue una perdida... jaja, por eso siempre que necesito asesoría legal voy con mi hermana o con Yoh, no me quiero arriesgar" Saco en dirección a donde Hao se encontraba y por el enfado este no reacciono, un punto mas a nuestro favor.

"puedo derrotar Yoh y a tu hermana juntos en un caso" respondió molesto Hao.

Me di cuenta que Horo siempre suelta el comentario oportuno para hacer que su contrincante se desconcentre en el momento preciso... digo, a mi me lo hizo.

"oh, en serio... bueno tendré que contratar a la chica que te derroto... ¿Por qué fue una mujer verdad?"

Otro gancho al hígado... Hao nunca permitiría que alguien lo derrotara menos una mujer a las que cree inferiores.

"me gustabas mas cuando no hablabas"

"jijijiji" hay estaba Yoh relajado como si su hermano y Horo no estuvieran peleando, era algo así como si fuera una costumbre.

"¡¡¡tu cállate!!!"

"lo siento pero siempre me divierte cuando ustedes pelean"

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Acaso Horo peleaba a menudo con Hao, si era si entonces la confianza que se tenían era increíble. En ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir de coraje, me di cuenta que mientras Hao y Horo peleaban toda la atención de chico azul estaba en Hao y no en mi, y eso me molesto.

Fue entonces que Hao mando un disparo casi imposible de responder, y digo imposible porque en otras circunstancias yo jamás lo hubiera detenido ya que estaba muy lejos de mi e iba con gran velocidad, más tan celoso estaba por el cúmulo de ideas que se amontonaron en mi cabeza que no sé como pero le regrese ese golpe. Dejando a todos sin habla.

Le juego siguió, al final quedamos empentados ya que el juego se volvió de más agresivo e Yoh, que siempre esta hay para calmar las cosas, decidió que debíamos pararlo.

El lugar es bien conocido por sus deliciosos manjares, así que cuando llego la hora de comer todos nos reunimos para disfrutar del momento.

"hay tantas cosas en este menú que no entiendo nada, como pido un sándwich, pue..." Chocolove tenía una forma extraña de hablar como un acento costeño o algo así.

"tenias que ser tu de todos lo presentes el que no supiera nada acerca de modales... en este tipo de lugares no venden esas cosas" Ryo siempre trataba de mofarse del moreno pero siempre terminaba igual de mal.

"en serio tu has de ser muy listo a ver dime que es eso de 'Fritten, Ham an Zalot'"

"pues muy fácil es... es... es..."

"patatas fritas, jamón y ensalada" respondió tranquilamente Lyserg mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"Mi querido Lyserg siempre es el mas culto... por eso lo quiero tanto" Ryo trato de abrazar a Lyserg pero este se quito sin inmutarse, para después regresar a su lugar.

Por cierto, cabe mencionar que Ryo tiene una extraña admiración por Lyserg algo pervertida, pero nadie le da importancia, o al menos todos aparentamos no darle importancia.

"El que sepa hablar varios idiomas no demuestra cultura, sólo que tiene demasiado tiempo libre" Hao iba llegando a la mesa donde todos estábamos seguido por Horo Horo.

Ambos compartían aquel vicio del cigarrillo y había ido a "respirar", al menos así lo dijo Hao.

"pensé que te habías ido a tirar a un pozo Hao... ¿Qué lastima que me equivoque?" no sé ni me interesa la historia de porque Lyserg odia a Hao pero así es, desde que los conozco ambos, pero siendo sincero es muy fácil odiar a Hao, (y adelantando las cosas, yo iba a descubrir lo fácil que es esa misma noche).

"oh... yo se que me amas" menciono irónico el de pelo largo mientras se sentaba "por cierto Tao ahora recuerdo que nunca tuviste despedida de soltero"

"ni la necesita" ahora Pillika fue la que interrumpió, ella iba llegando junto con las demás mujeres que habían ido al spa del lugar.

"oh, Len así que ella manda en su relación" no le di importancia al comentario que estaba hecho solo para enojarme.

"nadie manda pero creo que una despedida de soltero en este momento ya no es muy recomendable" volvió a contestar Pillika

"pero salir solos no sería mala idea..." la voz de Yoh se hizo presente pero un extraño ruido como de un golpe paro su voz.

"acaso quieres decir que no disfrutas mi compañía" la voz gélida de Anna congelo a todos.

De la cabeza de Yoh un enorme chichón salio a relucir, su novia lo había noqueado.

"no creo que a eso se refiera Yoh, Anna" Manta defendió a su amigo "pero hay cosas que a los hombres les gusta hacer con sólo hombres"

"si, ¿Cómo ver mujeres desnudas?" respondió Anna a la defensiva

"exacto mi querida Anna estos pervertidos quieren algo así pero no te preocupes yo me quedare contigo para que no te sientas solita" Hao tenia una sonrisa seductora

Anna tan sólo alzo una ceja y:

"prefiero que Yoh valla a ver mujeres desnudas a quedarme contigo sola" tranquilamente se sentó al lado de su novio.

"yo no estoy de acuerdo en que vallan ver mujeres desnudas" Hablo esta vez mi hermana

"por dios nadie dijo que íbamos a ir a ver mujeres desnudas, eso lo saco Anna de la manga" Manta calló al ver la mirada mortal de Anna

"Tan solo saldremos, no tiene nada que ver con personas desnudas" habló Ryu "me parece buena idea y ¿a ustedes?"

"me parece bien" contesto Lyserg

"yo me apunto" Chocolove acepto

"Yo si" Manta levanto la mano

"yo no puedo" habló Lee Bruce Long "tango cosas que hacer"

Dudo mucho que hubiera tenido cosas que hacer pero la mirada asesina de mi hermana hasta a mi hubiera detenido, y es que ella es muy celosa.

"Creo que Yoh ira también" respondió Anna por su a novio que aun seguía inconsciente

"A mi me da igual" respondí yo

"que mal agradecido lo hacemos por ti" sonrió Hao "¿y tu Horo?"

Cuando lo reflexione Horo no se había metido en nada a la conversación, y ahora que lo mencionamos el se encontraba como ido su vista estaba en los jardines de lugar y no parecía escucharnos.

"tierra a Horo ¿estas ahí?" lo llamo su hermana.

"¿Eh?..." despertó de su trance "a si... me encantaría" respondió sólo por que si

"de haber sabido le hubiera pedido dinero" habló Chocolove, Pillika y Tamao se reían como locas mientras a todos los demás no entendíamos el chiste.

Llegamos a un establecimiento exclusivo para hombre eran las 8 de la noche y ya estaba lleno, pero al parecer Hao era bien conocido y no tuvimos problemas para entrar. Éramos 8, Lyserg, Ryo, Manta, Chocolove, Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo y yo. Nos dieron una mesa exclusiva justo frente al escenario.

"Bienvenido espero que disfruten el tiempo que permanezcan aquí, puedo ofrecerles algo" una camarera de voluminosas curvas y muy poca ropa nos atendió con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro alguien como tu me puede ofrecer muchas cosas" respondió Hao con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de gran manera.

"¿Podría traernos algo de beber?" preguntó Yho

La chica no le hizo nada de caso, seguía embelezada mirando a Hao que aun lo sonreía.

"esta ya cayó" hablo Horo mirando la escena. "oye... oye..." la llamaba pero no recibía contestación. "Hao podría dejar de hacer so, quiero algo de beber"

"preciosas podrías traernos algo de beber... no sé una botella de tequila para empezar"

"claro..." dijo saliendo de su embrujo "¿De cual le gustaría?" sonrió con amabilidad y sonrojo

"La mejor que tengas no te preocupes por el precio" Sonrio de nuevo de forma seductora

"si... en seguida vuelvo" y en eso solo se vio una nube de polvo.

Debo decir que lo único bueno de estar con Hao es que el servicio siempre es excelente.

"podría dejar de hacer eso... es desagradable" Horo se quejo.

"¿porque?... el servicio es bueno y a veces logras una buena noche... digo hay que aprovechar lo que dios nos dio"

"lo tuyo ya es abuso" sonrió Horo

"vamos Horo voy a pensar que estas celoso" dijo mientras abrazaba a mi cuñado este solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

"Ya hablamos de eso Hao"

"bueno tu te lo pierdes"

¿De que demonios hablaron? A ¿que se referían? ¿Por qué de demonios nadie me explicaba? Muy bien si nadie me explicaba yo tendría que preguntar.

"¿de que..."

"Aquí esta su orden señor" la camarera que nos había atendido llego con el pedido interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

"gracias preciosa" sonrió de forma coqueta nuevamente "te llamare si necesito algo más"

"claro" esa chica necesitaba una cubeta pues estaba mojando todo el piso con su saliva.

Cuando por fin se fue, yo estaba apunto de hacer mi pregunta cuando las luces se apagaron y el escenario de encendió... el espectáculo dio inicio.

Entre el publico había de todo, jóvenes como nosotros pero también viejos aburridos con ganas de un poco de diversión. No niego que el espectáculo era divertido, y llamaba la atención, eran mujeres hermosas, algunas cantaban y otras hacían espectáculos de magia y cosas así, claro que al final de la noche la mayoría sólo eran bailes eróticos.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana el espectáculo ya había terminado la mayoría de los que se encontraban hay ya estaban totalmente ebrios, en mi mesa no era la excepción. Los únicos sobrios en nuestra mesa eran Manta y yo... y es que en lo particular casi no gusto de la bebida.

Yho había caído dormido desde las 1:30 de la mañana y aunque el ruido era mucho no parecía que ni un tren pasándole enfrente lo despertaría, Chocolove ahora estaba arriba del escenario contando chistes de mal gusto, estaba totalmente ebrio, ni siquiera podía mantenerse parado correctamente aun así seguía ahí, de vez en cuando gritaba el nombre de Pillika como sollozando pero la verdad no creí correcto molestarme por lo que un hombre ebrio y enamorado dijera, Lyserg se encontraba como perdido... su mirada no estaba en ningún lado solo en la mesa, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco pero el intentaba no dormirse, Ryu que siempre fue un descarado se encontraba persiguiendo a todas las camareras de el lugar, no me hubiera sorprendido que alguien le diera una golpiza... por ultimo Horo... ¿Horo?... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Horo?... esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza en aquel momento, ya que al buscarlo no lo encontré... y ahora que lo pienso tampoco a Hao... ¿Dónde se habían metido?...

Comencé a preocuparme... la ultima vez que vi a Horo tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, estaría como en 3 y medio sentidos, y lo pero de todo es que es muy sospechoso que haya desaparecido junto con Hao. Me pare de la mesa, debo decir que de pronto me dio el golpe de el alcohol que había tomado, aun así, busque con la mirada a Horo por todo el lugar... no estaba. Decido rondar el lugar para ver si lograba verlo, tampoco lo vi, ¿talvez estaba en el baño?... entre a los baños del lugar, tampoco estaba ahí, al salir de ahí algo llamo mi atención, la puerta frente al baño... curioso que en un lugar donde la clientela es casi 100 de hombres hubiera baños de mujeres, ¿quien los usaría si no había ni una sola mujer de cliente?... no sé porque pero me acerque a esa puerta... lo extraño es que logre escuchar algo dentro, eran unos extraños quejidos o algo así, de pronto no pude imaginar que demonios estaba haciendo ahí dentro, asi que sin mucho reflexionar entre... y encontré lo que buscaba de una forma que quisiera olvidar completamente.

Horo estaba ahí, pero no estaba del todo solo... Hao lo acompañaba y recuerdan los extraños ruidos que escuche... se podrán imaginar de que eran. Esa imagen aun ronda por mi cabeza y me asquea... me hiere. Frente a mi encontré a Hao y Horo, besándose de una forma tan salvaje y apasionada que a mi gusto caía en lo repugnante.

Mi sangre subió a mi cabeza y la rabia me pego de lleno, no podía creer lo que veía, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de mi presencia así que no se detenían. ¿Saben? No es extraño para nadie los gustos tan liberales de Hao, puede estar enredado con mujeres tanto con hombres. Y conociéndolo no hubiera dudado ni por un minuto que Hao se estuviera aprovechando, pero las manos de Horo bajo la camisa de Hao me decía que no era solo cosa del Asakura. Mientras Horo resbalaba sus manos por la espalda del chico de pelo castaño, este ya había desabotonado la camisa de mi cuñado y tenia sus manos puestas en la pretina de su cinturón.

En ese momento no pensé las consecuencias de mis actos, la ira me comía, los celos me estaban destrozando, Quería con toda el alma partirle la cara a Hao en pedacitos, así que entre por fin al baño y sin mucha ceremonia separe a Hao de Horo empujándolo lejos de mi cuñado.

"¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?"...

Continuara...

N/A: Hola... disculpen mucho la tardanza del capitulo pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Este es el ultimo capitulo donde describo las cosas así, ahora me dedicare mas al punto de la historia lo prometo.

De nuevo gracias por sus cometarios créanme que leo cada uno y me alegra que les guste, por fa sigan mandándolos.

hasta luego.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Hao me miraba sorprendido, y le doy la razón de ser yo él también lo estaría, pero no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a Horo, y menos él, y menos de la forma en que lo tocaba.

"¡LEN!" Grito el peliazul mientras me abrazaba "Hao ya conoces a Len el es mi cuñado…" Se podrán dar cuenta que Horo ya no estaba bien "se caso con Pillika… ¿ya te presente a mi hermana Pillika?" aun no me soltaba es más me estrechaba más.

"si ya la conozco" contesto recuperando su porte el Asakura, no parecía estar tan afectado por el alcohol, me sonrió de forma extraña "Tao no se si te diste cuenta pero interrumpiste algo importante"

"Si Len… estábamos haciendo algo…" se quedo pensando Horo un momento "aunque no recuerdo bien ¿que?"

"Tratabas de aprovecharte de este idiota estando ebrio" le reclame

Su sonrisa se volvió algo siniestra

"no es algo que él no quisiera hacer"

"el estúpido ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre, que va a saber de lo que quiere hacer"

"oye… si recuerdo mi nombre… es… es… a sí es Horokeu o algo así" el chico aun no me soltaba pero comenzaba sospechar que no me abrazaba por afecto si no porque no podía mantenerse bien en pie… "Lo que si no recuerdo es que estaba haciendo yo aquí"

"¡¡¡Estabas besándote con este desgraciado!!!" Grite en mi reclamo, aun la sangre estaba en mi cabeza.

"¿si?" me pregunto incrédulo "pero a la ultima persona a que besé fue a ti"

De inmediato volteé a ver al Hao, este tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero luego, cambio su expresión a una sonrisa divertida y muy burlona.

"¿besaste a tu propio cuñado Tao?" me preguntó con falso enojo "eso no se debe hacer" antes de que pudiera contestarle Horo me ganó

"si… pero no le digas a nadie" El de cabello celeste se llevo un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio "sssshhhh… Hao no le digas a Pillika por que se va a enojar… y no queremos que se enoje con nosotros ¿verdad Len?..." sonrió dulcemente "por cierto Hao ¿ya te presenta a Pillika?"

Bien eso fue todo. Hao comenzó a reír de forma extraña.

"IDIOTA" Le grite a mi cuñado mientras lo separaba de mi y lo cogía por una de las mangas de su camisa para llevarlo fuera del lugar "nos vamos".

"¿Len a donde vamos?" me preguntó aun con su voz afectada por el alcohol "los chicos aun no se van"

"nos vamos a casa, ya has hecho suficiente hoy"

Salí del lugar sin despedirme de nadie. No tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, Horo trataba de caminar a mi paso, pero tropezaba con sus propios pies. Lo subí a la parte del copiloto de mi auto y me dispuse a irme.

Ya en el camino el parecía quedarse poco a poco dormido. Pero yo aun estaba molesto y me tendría que dar una explicación.

"¿Qué demonios paso ahí?"

"¿de que hablas?" me pregunto somnoliento

"no te hagas el imbécil sabes perfectamente de que habló"

"no, no sé…" respondió mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

"¿Por qué demonios besaste a Hao?"

"a eso…" su voz cada vez era mas queda "no sé… me pareció entretenido" lo ultimo fue un suave murmuro

"¿Cómo que entretenido?" casi le grite, pero no obtuve respuesta… lo vi un momento pues no podía alejar mi vista del camino mucho tiempo… ya se había quedado dormido.

No lo desperté hasta que llegamos a la mansión. Todo se encontraba en calma y silencio. Lo desperté pero aun no podía caminar bien así que pase uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y lo tome de la cintura para ayudarle a caminar, cabe destacar que el chico era mas pesado de lo que aparentaba.

"¿Len…?" me llamo en voz baja mientras caminábamos en dirección a su cuarto.

"¿Qué quieres?" le conteste de forma cortante

"¿estas celoso?" fue raro pero en su voz no había burla, ni tampoco fanfarronería, más bien su voz tenia un toque de… como decirle… talvez anhelo.

"¿Eso no viene al caso?" esta vez no le conteste fríamente.

"si viene"

"¿Por qué?"

"sólo quiero saberlo… por favor"

¿Estaba Celoso?... ¿Qué si estaba celoso?... ja, esa pregunta era una necedad, no solo estaba celoso, estaba resentido, insultado, me sentía hasta humillado, aun no podía olvidar a Hao y Horo besándose, en mi cabeza, esa imagen daba vueltas una y otra vez, la ira aun recorría mi cuerpo, al punto de que si en ese momento me hubieran puesto a Hao enfrente no hubiera dudado en partirle la cara… ¿Qué si estaba celoso?... Me estaba muriendo de furia por dentro.

"¿Len estas celoso?" me repitió mientras entrábamos a su habitación.

"¿y que si lo estoy?... ¿Qué importancia pude tener?" le respondí.

"Len… tu me gustas mucho…"

Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba muy borracho, Horo jamás me hubiera dicho tal cosa, lo sé ahora y lo supe en ese momento, aun así sentí mis mejillas sonrojar de forma violenta.

"si te gusto yo… ¿Por qué lo besaste a él?"

No tenía derecho a pedir una explicación, lo sé, después de todo para empezar el casado era yo, no él, pero la necesitaba, con urgencia.

No me respondió, sólo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tratar de quitarse su ropa… y digo a tratar, porque eso era, sólo un intento, ya que el mismo se enredaba con ella, así que tuve que ayudarle. Saben, ese pudo haber sido un momento muy sensual si no hubiera sido que Horo estaba ebrio. Cuando al fin logre quitarle la mayoría de sus prendas el sólo se metió debajo de las cobijas.

Me dispuse a irme pero algo me lo impidió, una mano tomo mi brazo, voltee a ver que pasaba y justo en ese momento sentí un estirón aun mas fuerte que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer justo sobre mi cuñado, el chico de pelo azul me había jalado y mi cara quedo justo frente a la de él

"Hao besa bien… pero me gusta mas como besas tu"

Me besó… él me besó en aquel momento, de nuevo pude sentir sus labios junto a los míos, y como se imaginaran no opuse resistencia alguna, su sabor ya conocido con lo agrio del licor que había bebido se mezclaron en mi boca. El beso era lento y suave, sin prisa alguna, justo como aquel de la cafetería, sin embargo, deje de sentir movimiento por parte de Horo, me separe de él un poco y al abrir lo ojos noté que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Me levante de la cama y lo observe un momento, no pude evitar sonreír, aun así, él me debía una explicación y se la exigiría. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al propio.

Al entrar Pillika ya se encontraba durmiendo. Trate de no hacer ruido mientras me preparaba para ir a dormir, sin embargo cuando me metí a la cama, mi esposa despertó.

"Len…" me llamo aun con voz adormilada

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿ya vino también mi hermano?"

"si ya esta durmiendo"

"¿se divirtió?"

"se podría decir que tuvo mucha actividad" ¿Qué le podía decir?... ¿Qué casi se revuelca con Hao? Creo que no.

"espero que se halla divertido, últimamente se comporta muy raro… no es él mismo" me dijo viéndome a los ojos

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"es que últimamente esta muy serio, quisiera que me dijera que le pasa"

"no te preocupes talvez sólo ha tenido problemas… ya veras que pronto se recuperara" trate de clamarla pero ni yo mismo creía en mis palabras.

Así paso la noche…

Al día siguiente teníamos una reunión acerca de las negociaciones, aunque la reunión era esta las 11 a.m. yo decidí irme a mi oficina desde las 9. Cuando yo partí a la oficina Horo aun no se había levantado, me preguntaba como iba asistir, si no me equivocaba y por lo que había visto la noche anterior su resaca sería horrible, pero ese no era mi problema yo no le puse el vino en la boca.

Al llegar mi oficina de inmediato tome asiento en el sillón de mi escritorio, en realidad no tenia nada que hacer, todo lo de la junta ya estaba preparado, aun así lo que quería era paz y tranquilidad para poder pensar, pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta ahora, y es que no había lugar donde me sintiera más seguro que en esa oficina, un lugar donde mis ordenes eran acatadas al pie de la letra, donde solo mi voluntad era hecha… si, ese era mi reino… y en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, porque todo fuera de aquella oficina era un desastre, por primera vez no tenia control alguno de los acontecimientos que pasaban en mi vida.

En mi mente había un enredo de ideas como nunca hubo, para empezar y de más importancia estaba él, Horo… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba con él?... díganme una cosa… ¿Cómo alguien que nunca estuvo presente en tu vida, que nunca formo parte de tu existir y que ni siquiera sabias que existía podía venir a complicar toda tu existencia?... simplemente no lo entendía, primero que nada ¿de donde me había salido la faceta de celoso?, nunca había sentido algo semejante, ni por Pillika, prueba de ello fue la noche pasada en la que el moreno gritaba su nombre cuando ya estaba totalmente ebrio, en realidad no me molesto, pero con Horo… dolían… celos… y para ser sincero era la primera vez que los experimentaba…

Es más, no entendía ¿Qué rayos sentía por ese tipo? El chico tenía más contras que pros, si hiciéramos una lista la encabezaría el hecho de que en primera es hombre y en segunda es mi cuñado, y eso aunado a que el tipo es tan diferente, a mi, no podía entablar una sería conversación con él que no terminara en una pelea… ¿Cómo demonio me fui a fijar en él?... digo apenas si conocía al sujeto escasos 3 días... aunque… él era todo lo que yo no era.

Lo supe desde la cafetería, sus expresiones, su mentalidad, su forma de ser, todo era tan diferente a mi… él aun conservaba una chispa de inocencia, es una persona sincera y honesta, es muy sociable y alegre… yo… me imagino que mi descripción sale sobrando… era tan diferente a mi que lo hacia fascinante.

No comprendo del todo porque el hecho de que sea hombre no me molesta, ni comprendo bien que me llevo a besarlo la primera vez, sin embargo… no lo cambiaria, no cambiaria eso por nada.

"Señor Tao, ya todos lo esperan en la sala de juntas" la voz de mi secretaría por el intercomunicador me saco de mis pensamientos.

"bien, enseguida voy"

Así que ya estaban todos. Me dirigí a paso lento a dicho lugar. Al entrar pude ver a Horo hablando con algunos de mi accionistas y asociados, el hablaba animadamente con algunos de ellos y se presentaba con otros. ¿Saben? No es lo que me esperaba, creo que espere ver a alguien con ojeras terribles, y un aspecto horrible, pero no, Horo se veía tan fresco como una lechuga, no parecía que hace algunas horas ni siquiera podía estar de pie, vestía tan elegante como siempre, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, justo como debe verse alguien que dirige toda una empresa… bueno la banda en la cabeza seguía ahí pero ya estaba acostumbrándome.

"bien señores ya es hora de comenzar" dije para que todos tomaran su lugar en le sala de juntas. "Creo que ya todos conocen a Horokeu Usui, él estará aquí para finiquitar lo acuerdos con compañía"

Y así la junta comenzó, las propuestas y la habladuría no cesaba todos daban sus puntos de vista, tanto mis accionistas como lo de la otra compañía (¿acaso creían que sólo los Usui dirigían esas empresas?), me di cuenta que Horo era tan o mejor que Pillika para lidiar en este tipo de reuniones, mi nueva esposa muchas veces se enfocaba más a lo legal, pero Horo se enfocaba más a lo económico, que siendo sinceros es lo que más nos interesa, saben logre notar una gran diferencia entre él y yo en esa mesa, a diferencia de él mis accionistas los cuales solo esperan a que me equivoque para echármelo en cara (aunque pocas veces les doy gusto), los de él tenían una fe ciega en él…

"supongo que eso lo podemos dejar para otro día" habló uno de los accionistas de los Usui, el mas anciano de todos.

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que la reunión comenzó, y siendo esta una de las últimas no habíamos llegado a casi nada. Me imagino que para alguien de su edad debía ser estresante estar en un lugar con una atmósfera tan tensa que no parecía llegar ningún lugar

"no veo porque no… de cualquier forma todos nosotros estaremos aquí las tres semanas faltantes… supongo que no habrá problemas en reunirnos en otro día" Horo defendió la postura de toda su comitiva, la cual no dudo en apoyarlo.

Por cierto nunca lo mencione ¿verdad?... en aquellas reuniones la asistencia era así, asistían 11 gentes 5 de mi parte y 6 de parte de los Usui. Los cuales eran Horo y Pillika que tenían el 32 y 28 respectivamente de las acciones de las empresas Usui pero siendo ellos hermanos, juntos obtenían 60 por lo tanto eran los socios mayoritarios, el anciano que paro la reunión tenia el 15 y 15 otro hombre de edad avanzada y el ultimo 10 pertenecía a socios minoritarios cuyos representantes era lo otros 2 sujetos. En mi caso el 70 de las acciones eran de los Tao… 35 mías y 35 de mi hermana… pero como ya les dije a ella no le interesaba mucho esa vida así que me dio completo control sobre ellas. Los otros 30 eran distribuidos en partes iguales en los otros 4 sujetos.

"yo no tengo problema con eso… no sé si mis asociados lo tengan"

"supongo que por mayoría de votos" dijo uno de ellos de forma cortante.

"bien suspenderemos y fijaremos fecha para dentro de tres días" dicho esto me levante. Y me dispuse a irme pero antes recordé algo "Horohoro podrías acompañarme a mi oficina" lo mire sin expresión alguna… el solo movió la cabeza de forma positiva y me siguió.

Entramos a la oficina sin decir nada, el cerró la puerta mientras yo me acomodaba en el sillón del escritorio.

"oye lo siento pero el señor Yen ya no es tan joven y le cansan este tipo de cosas…"

"ya te dije que no hay problema, entiendo".

"¿a no?... entonces ¿de que quiere hablar?" me pregunto mientras se recostaba en otro sillón que adornaba mi pieza "por cierto linda oficina" dijo mientras miraba todo el lugar. "tienes buenos gustos"

"mi madre la decoro"

"entonces ella tiene buenos gustos"

Hubo un silencio estremecedor, mientras yo esperaba a que me explicara lo que paso ayer.

"Len vas a decirme algo o no… no me siento bien y quiero ir a dormir así que si pudiéramos agilizar las cosas"

"se agilizaran siempre que tu quieras" mi voz era fría

"¿A que te refieres?" me pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

"¿Qué paso ayer?" pregunte directamente

"una vez más ¿A que te refieres?" también el cambio su forma de hablar

"sabes a que me refiero… a el hecho de que casi te encontré revolcándote con Hao" me pare y me acerque a él

"eso no es algo que te importa" parece que lo hice enojar muy rápido, el también se puso de pie para hacerme frente.

"si no me importara no te lo preguntaría"

"pues entonces que te deje de importar"

"si claro, como si eso fuera tan fácil"

"pues hazlo fácil… esto es una perdida de tiempo yo me largo" trato de irse pero lo tome de la mano para evitar que de fuera

"no te vas hasta que me des una explicación"

"¿sabes Len?" pregunto de pronto soltándose de mi agarre de forma violenta "hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero lo que no tengo que hacer es darte una explicación… no tengo y no la necesitas, lo que paso ayer no es de tu incumbencia" camino a la puerta

"Te equivocas… si la necesito"

"Len… entiéndelo de una vez… lo que me une a ti… es lo mismo que nos separa… por favor entiéndelo…" su voz se oía dolida, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir murmuró "entiéndelo para que yo pueda entenderlo" y la puerta se cerro.

Él tenía razón… Pillika es lo que nos une… y a la vez lo que nos separa. Lo sabia, lo sabía en ese momento y lo sé ahora… pero no lo pude aceptar, no pude y no puedo…

El tiempo paso lento y dolorosamente, durante las siguientes semanas nuestros encuentros a solas fueron mas seguidos, como si el destino se empeñara en jugarnos una broma cruel mostrándonos aquello que nunca podríamos tener… mientras mas tiempo estaba con él mas me daba cuenta de los mucho que lo necesitaba… contrariamente nuestras peleas por tonterías cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes, siempre que platicábamos de algo terminábamos discutiendo, y no se una forma amigable, las peleas de días anteriores a firmar el convenio se volvieron violetas, hasta que, el día fijado para firmar…

"¿Ya terminaste de leer?" pregunte fastidiado a mi cuñado.

Llevábamos mas de 2 horas en mi oficina, sólo el y yo, únicamente faltaba nuestras firmas en los documentos, sin embargo cuando todos firmaron de pronto Horo quiso releer el contrato una vez más, al principio estaba todos los del concilio, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se fueron retirando hasta que quedamos sólo el y yo, y como ya dije habían pasado 2 horas desde aquel entonces.

"aun no" contesto con igual tono

"que acaso de pronto se te olvido como leer o algo así"

"no entiendo tu cometario" me dijo sin quitar la vista del contrato

"llevas mas de 3 horas leyendo el estúpido contrato, esta bien son 50 hojas, pero hasta un niño de primaria ya lo hubiera terminado"

"sólo quiero asegurarme"

"¿crees que hay algo ahí que no se te dijo y que te llevara a la ruina?" mi voz tenia ironía

"yo no dije eso... solamente quisiera saber que firmo"

"si hubieras estado en la juntas desde el principio lo sabrías… además es tu responsabilidad leerlo antes… no sé que demonios pretendes ahora"

"¿sabes? Estoy harto de que me digas que es lo que debo y no debo de hacer…" me dijo por fin levantando la cabeza

"y yo estoy harto de esto… ¿podrías por favor firmar los estúpidos papeles?" pedí de la manera mas atenta… muy bien lo acepto, eso era mas una orden que una petición pero ya estaba harto

"los estoy revisando… ya te lo dije" me contesto el volviendo a mirar hacia los papeles.

"muy bien… hasta aquí" me levante de mi asiento exasperado "¿podrías decirme que buscas en realidad en esos papeles?... Pillika los leyó, todos tus accionistas lo hicieron y estuvieron de acuerdo, no ahí nada allí que te perjudique... ¿ahora dime que demonios buscas?" dije arrebatándole los papeles de las manos.

"oye dame eso, aun no termino" se levanto enojado el también

"no, hasta que me digas porque rayos no quieres firmar" me le quede viendo esperando una respuesta pero este solo desvió su mirada. "dime ¿Por qué?, porque no creas que soy un idiota, ya me di cuenta que tu no quieres firmar… ¿Por qué?" mis palabras eran frías.

"tu eres el ultimo que debería preguntar eso" me contestó regresando su mirada desafiante a las mía.

"¿a si?... ¿y como es eso que no te entiendo?" pregunte sarcástico

"¿acaso eres idiota o solo te haces?"

"no soy ni me hago… pero tu estas actuando de la forma mas mentecata que te sale, y yo no estoy dispuesta ha estar otras 2 horas viéndote leer"

"muy bien, no lo hagas, puedes irte, ve, descansa, come algo y revuélcate con mi hermana si así lo quieres, no tienes que estar aquí" me dijo enojado

"Así que de eso se trata… pensé que eras tu el que dijo que tu y yo no tenemos nada"

"si fui yo, precisamente lo único que quiero es no tener nada que ver contigo"

"créeme que el sentimiento es muto, pero lastima que no lo puedes evitar" dije con ironía

"bien haré lo posible" de pronto aventó los papeles que tenia entre las manos y se dispuso a salir, más yo lo detuve tomando su mano de forma violenta.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?"

"ya te dije… yo pondré mi granito de arena para que tu y yo no tengamos que volver a vernos las caras" se safó violentamente de mi agarre

"¿y que piensas hacer?... largarte como sin nada sin firmar" se detuvo "creo que te verías como un gran idiota dejando ir esta oportunidad… sabes que en este trato tus empresas saldrán muy beneficiada… ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?"

"¡¡¡Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es no tener nada que ver contigo!!!" me grito

"Pues lo siento mucho por ti porque para empezar ya estoy casado con tu hermana… y eso te deja con poco por hacer" me miro desafiante… mis palabras eran ciertas

"entonces haré lo poco que esta a mi alcance" Estaba provocándome… y lo logró.

Sin pensarlo volví a tomarlo de la mano pero esta vez el jalón fue tan fuerte que lo tire al suelo. Él me miro con odio, se paro mas rápido de lo que me esperaba y sin previo aviso me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me azoto contra la pared.

"no voy a permitir que me golpees" su voz era iracunda.

"no veo que lo puedas evitar" sin previo aviso lo golpeé en el estomago provocando que me soltara, pero justo cuando me soltó, el me tiro un puñetazo directo a la cara, el cual acertó. Él aun trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por mi golpe mientras yo intentaba evitar que la sangre fluyera de mi nariz… entonces nos miramos uno al otro… nuestras miradas eran retadores, llenas de ira, confusión y adrenalina.

Nos desafiamos uno al otro, y ambos aceptamos el reto… no supe en que momento paso, pero cuando acorde ya estábamos en el suelo golpeándonos uno al otro… no supe cuantas veces lo golpeé y tampoco cuantas veces me golpeó, en aquel momento ni siquiera sentía el dolor, sólo deseaba golpearlo con toda mi alma… y entonces lo entendí.

Entendí porque nuestras peleas se hacían tan constantes, y es que esa era la única forma… era la única forma permitida en todo el mundo de estar juntos… su cuerpo junto al mío ambos tratando de acertar golpes, su aliento mezclándose con el mío en medio de los gritos, nuestras mentes enfocadas únicamente en nosotros dos, sin nadie mas en el mundo… pelear era la única forma permitida en el mundo para esta juntos.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, sólo sé que la pela termino con un ultimo golpe de él… cuando me encontraba encima de él y mis golpes caían directamente en su cara, no sé de donde saco la fuerza pero logro acertar un golpe en mi rostro que hizo que me quitara de encima de él. Ya no pude levantarme, no tenia fuerzas, y al parecer él tampoco, pues en cuanto logro quitarme de él sólo se quedo tirado.

"¿ya estas satisfecho?" pregunté tratando de levantarme

"si quieres mas aun puedo" su sonrisa dulce me dijo que tan solo fanfarroneaba.

"supongo que el que logre levantarse es el ganador" dije en tono de burla dejándome caer en el suelo.

Vi como hizo un ademán para levantarse pero volvió a caer.

"por ahora te doy la victoria" dijo él

"yo diría que es empate" respondí.

Él sonrió y por fin volteó a verme.

"mi hermana me va a matar… acabo de deformar a su esposo"

"tu tampoco quedaste tan bien librado" dije sonriéndole

Haciendo un recuento de los daños, para empezar él tenia la ceja izquierda abierta y de ella escurría un poco de sangre, su ojo derecho comenzaba a hincharse y pronto se pondría morado, sin contar el hecho de que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre… en mi caso, sentía el sabor metálico en mi boca que me indicaba que uno de mis labios estaba reventado, además de que la visión de ojo izquierdo se estaba perdiendo, supuse que pronto se cerraría así que lo tenia hinchado, mi ropa no estaba mejor que la de Horohoro.

Vi Horohoro se levantaba un poco con mucha dificultad, mientras gateaba hasta mi escritorio. Sin levantarse completamente, ósea hincado, tomó una pluma y empezó a firmar los papeles en mi escritorio.

"pensé que no lo ibas a hacer" dije despreocupadamente

"te lo ganaste" me sonrió al acabar de firmar se volvió a dejar caer en el piso.

Cundo por fin pudimos recuperarnos, salimos de mi oficina y de todo el edificio tratando de no ser vistos por la gente, logramos llegar a la mansión donde también nos escabullimos cada quien a nuestra habitación. Con un poco de hielo logre que la hinchazón se detuviera, fue cuando Pillika entro.

"¿Dónde has est…?" no termino de preguntar cuando me vio

"estaba en la oficina" conteste algo nervioso al ver su expresión en el rostro

"¿Qué demonios te paso?" me pregunto asustada

"nada… nada, fue un accidente" respondí tratando de restarle importancia

"¿accidente?... ¿acaso te caíste accidentalmente en el puño de alguien… 10 veces?" me respondió molesta

"si… algo así" le conteste sin pensar, y al parecer eso le molesto

"¿Quién te hizo eso?"

"¿Por qué crees que alguien me lo hizo?" sonreí de la manera mas sincera que pude… y no fue mucho pues en verdad estaba mintiendo.

"porque eso no se hace un una caída… Len deja de mentir, no soy tonta ¿con quien te peleaste?"

"Ya te dije que no tiene importancia"

Se quedo callada un momento como reflexionando

"¿Fue con mi hermano verdad?"

¿Cómo supo?

"No… claro que no" mentí

"si… fue con el ultimo que te quedaste"

"no ya te dije que no" pero antes de acabar, Pillika ya había salido de la habitación.

"Pillika espera" la seguí tratando de detenerla, sin embargo a paso firme se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano a la cual entro sin previo aviso, y yo después de ella.

En cuanto entro vio a Horohoro, con un rostro no mejora al mio.

"¿no que no había sido con él?" me pregunto enojada

"¿tu también te caíste, Horo?" por dios, ¿Qué idioteces decía?... no supe de donde me salio ese estúpida pregunta.

"¿Qué?" el no entendió

"¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?" preguntó con voz fría

"¿a mi?"

"no al vecino… acaso no estaba aquí" ¿estaba siendo sarcástica? No había conocido esa faceta de ella

"no… no lo he visto por aquí" contesto con su dulce sonrisa

"no te hagas el idiota… ¿Por qué golpeaste a Len?" acuso sin previo aviso

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"

"yo no lo golpeé" el también se enfado

"Pillika tu no sabes como fue…"

"no trates de defenderlo… tu no sabes como es mi hermano… parece muy lindo, pero en verdad es un idiota salvaje que solo sabe usar puños" dijo colérica

"no hagas falsas acusaciones" grito a su hermana molesto

"no lo hago, te conozco, siempre haces lo mismo, odias a todos los que me pretenden… pero déjame que te avise algo, ya no es necesario porque si no te has dado cuenta él…" me señalo "… ya es mi esposo… y tu no vas a poder hacer nada…"

Los insultos de Pillika seguía, ella no entendía nada, no tenia la menor idea de lo que hablaba, y yo no podía detenerla, sólo podía observar como hacia cada vez enfadar mas a su hermano.

"¡¡¡tu no sabes nada Pillika!!!" dijo exasperado "no entiendes nada, esto no tiene que ver contigo"

"Por favor y que mas podía ser… eres un idiota celoso que no entiende que…"

"¿celoso?" la interrumpió con una sonrisa irónica "¿Por qué habría de estar celoso hermanita?..." dijo con voz altiva "como voy a estar celoso… si él ni siquiera te ama... él…" no pudo terminar pues una sonora bofetada acabo con sus palabras.

¿Qué iba decir? Eso me lo pregunto en cada momento ¿Cómo iba a terminar su oración?

"nunca vuelvas a decir eso" mi esposa tenia lagrimas en sus ojos "nunca"

Horohoro tenía una de sus manos en su mejilla, pero su mirada aun conservaba molestia

"no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" dicho esto salio de la habitación sin rumbo fijo…

Quise seguirlo, pero mi deber era quedarme con mi esposa, la cual comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pude calmarla después de un rato, mas de Horo no supimos nada, sólo que salio de la mansión en el auto que su hermana.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y el no había regresado, pensé que no debía preocuparme pues supuse que estaba molesto y no querría regresar rápido, así que decidimos irnos a dormir, sin embargo, una llamada en la madrugada nos despertó.

El teléfono móvil de Pillika comenzó a timbrar… ella ya estaba dormida y no lo escucho, en cambio yo desperté de inmediato, así que decidí ir a contestarlo, en la pantalla había un numero desconocido que parecía no estar en el directorio de Pillika. Aun así conteste.

"Hola" dije a contestar

"si… hola… busco a Pillika Usui ¿ese es su teléfono?" supuse que su duda surgió de que el buscaba a una mujer y mi voz no parecía la de una

"si, lo es pero ella ya esta dormida… soy su marido"

"… ah…" lo note dudoso "lo que pasa es respecto a su hermano Horokeu Usui"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" comenzaba angustiarme

"lamento darle malas noticias, pero el joven se accidento… ahora esta siendo llevado al hospital…"

Continuara…

N/A: bueno ya casi llego al final de la primera parte han de faltar como 2 o 3 capítulos… luego entenderán que quiero decir con primera parte. Espero que les guste, se me hace como que ya me tarde mucho para llegar a donde quiero pero por fin llegue.

Gracias por los review, me gusta saber su opinión, y por fa, sigan dejando, denme su opinión o su critica lo que quieran será bien recibida.

Hasta la proxima


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Al recibir la llamada no pude más que despertar a Pillika e ir lo más rápido posible al hospital donde había sido llevado.

"Busco a Horokeu Usui" dijo mi esposa de manera agitada el llegar a la recepción del hospital

La mujer que atendía tecleo con habilidad la computadora para después vernos

"¿son ustedes familiares del joven Usui?" ¿Qué no era obvio?, si casi podían ser gemelos, además ningún idiota que no lo conozca va llegar tan agitado a preguntar por él, pero ese no era le momento de discutir.

"Si, es mi hermano"

"En estos momentos esta siendo valorado por le medico, se encuentra en la habitación 204 pueden pasar si lo desean"

"Gracias" agradeció rápidamente la que es mi esposa, corrió con desesperación hasta llegar al elevador, en el cual tampoco se podía estar quieta.

En cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas ella corrió, algo curioso es que ella jamás había estado en ese hospital y corría como si en verdad supiera a donde iba, yo la seguía pues en ese momento ni un extraterrestre apareciendo frente a ella la detendría, pero para mi sorpresa llegamos justo al cuarto que nos indicaron. Ella entro sin previo aviso y adentro se encontró al doctor que lo atendió.

"¿quienes son ustedes?" pregunto el hombre, al vernos llegar

"Soy Pillika Usui… Soy la hermana de Horokeu" dijo ella apresuradamente

"Lo debí imaginar" contesto el mas relajado. "pasen, él se encuentra inconsciente"

Al decir eso los ojos de pillita se abrieron al doble y no dudo un minuto en acercarse a donde su hermano estaba recostado. Se veía tranquilo… bueno en su rostro aun se podían ver os golpes que yo le había dado, pero también tenia unos mas, una herida en la frente, curioso pues en ese momento traía vendas en vez de alguna de sus bandas.

"¿Qué paso?" la voz de mi esposa se rompía con cada palabra mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas, tenia entre sus manos las pálida mano de su hermano y la movía con suavidad como queriendo despertarlo con su toque.

"Según el reporte, el iba con exceso de velocidad, un niño se atravesó en su camino, y al quererlo evitar fue a dar con un muro sólido… supongo que no han ido a ver el auto aun, pero este quedo destrozado, por suerte para su hermano las bolsas de aire funcionaron justo a tiempo, o talvez no lo contaba" dijo mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin movimiento del azul.

"y…" dude un momento "y ¿Qué es lo que tienes?... ¿Cuáles fueron los daños que recibió?"

"en realidad tiene muchas fracturas y lesiones en todo el cuerpo… el tobillo derecho esta roto y la tibia de la pierna izquierda esta astillada, una que otra costilla esta dañada, y tuvimos que introducir algunos tornillos en su hombro derecho… por lo demás solo raspaduras y moretones… tengo que destacar que los daños de la cara son propios de una pelea además que parecían ya haber sido tratados, así que supongo que esos no los recibió en el accidente, claro exceptuando fuerte golpe en la frente, el cual lo ocasiono el volante, ese es el golpe que mas me preocupa pues aun lo mantiene inconsciente y dependiendo del daño que haya recibido con el golpe no se cuando tardara en despertar"

"pero va a despertar ¿verdad?" sus ojos se veían esperanzados

"si… eso délo por hecho" le sonrió de manera dulce el doctor. "aunque claro la recuperación será lenta talvez no pude caminar hasta dentro de tres meses o más"

"no importa… yo lo cuidare, lo importante es que el despertara" dijo abrazando a su hermano con ternura.

Pasaron tres días de acontecimiento y él aun no despertaba.

"Pillika… tienes que ir a descansar"

Mi esposa no se había separado de él por menos de 3 horas en tres días, sólo iba a la casa se bañaba y regresaba con su hermano, comía y dormía junto a él, y eso de dormir en realidad no era verdad, ya que si acaso había dormido 5 horas en esos días, es por eso que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que si ella no descansaba pronto también caería enferma, y sería peor.

"no puedo… Horohoro podría despertar y no quiero que piense que no me importa… además no me siento mal…" su afirmación contrastaba con sus enormes ojeras y su pálida piel

"si el despierta y te ve así se va a sentir peor al ver que por su culpa estas así"

"yo sólo quiero verlo despertar…" de sus ojos volvieron a salir lagrimas "no quiero perderlo… es mi única familia…" se abrazo a mi y mientras sus lagrimas salían sin control

"lo sé… él despertara" la abrace y trate de consolarla

"En verdad no pensaba todo eso que le dije, sólo estaba enojada… no quería decirle todo eso"

"lo sé… ya no pienses en eso"

"sólo quiero que el despierte… no quiero que me deje… no podría soportarlo… él es toda la familia que me queda"

"cálmate, no pienses así, el se recuperara, y no te va a dejar… ya lo veras" la abrazaba para tratar de confortarla "Pillika, Bason esta afuera esperándote… te llevara a casa, comerás bien, te darás un baño, dormirás hasta que descanses bien y después podrás regresar aquí"

"no Len yo me voy a quedar… no lo voy a dejar solo" me respondió alejándose de mi para volver a sentarse en esa silla aun lado de la cama.

"no lo vas a dejar solo… yo me quedare con él… te lo prometo" la tome de los hombros con suavidad para levantarla de ahí.

"no Len… no te preocupes yo me quedare"

"Pero si me preocupo" me agache para verla a los ojos mientras la tomaba de las manos "Horohoro tiene una hermana hermosa ¿sabes?... y él lo sabe… pero si despierta y te ve así no te va a reconocer… Pilly ya no estas bien, y lo sabes… necesitas descansar… déjame aquí… te prometo que no me voy a ir de su lado" pensó unos segundos su respuesta

"¿me lo prometes?"

"si… te lo prometo"

Se levanto con duda de su asiento miro por ultima vez a Horohoro

"si pasa algo no tardes en avisarme… por favor" me pidió antes de salir del cuarto

Me tarde unos minutos antes de regresar mi mirada a Horohoro. Lo mira un momento hay tirado en la cama, quieto como nunca lo había visto… y de pronto sentí unos enormes deseos de… de… de golpearlo, de ahorcarlo, de agarrarlo por el cuello y volver a proporcionarle una lluvia de golpes…

"eres un idiota ¿sabes?" le dije como si en verdad estuviera charlando con él "hay estas tu… tirado en la cama descansando como si en verdad lo merecieras" me senté justo en la silla en la que mi esposa se encontraba hace unos momento "no es justo lo que haces… estas hay tirado y nosotros preocupados, ya viste como esta tu hermana… ella esta apunto de desfallecerse por tu culpa y ¿te importa?... no, parece que no… tu sólo estas ahí inconsciente sin saber como haces que nos sintamos nosotros… sin saber como haces que me sienta yo…" me pare y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación "¿sabes como me siento acaso?" debo aceptar que parecía un loco hablando solo, pero en aquel momento no lo note "¿no?... te lo diré… me siento impotente, me siento débil, además rechazado y muy enojado… te diré porque… porque tu estas ahí tirado sin decir nada, y yo no pudo hacer nada… no puedo hacer que despiertes, no puedo hacer que me miras… dios, ni siquiera puedo hacer que me escuches… y lo peor… ni siquiera puedo tocarte" volví a tomar asiento en la silla mientras agachaba mi cabeza "quiero poder tocarte también… quiero abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte… pero no puedo, porque no esta permitido… porque no debo" me quedé callado un momento pensando "si… si lo que querías era escapar de mi, creo que te equivocaste de forma… me gusta mucho verte… pero prefiero que estés lejos de mi manteniendo la esperanza de volverte ver, a saber que nunca mas te veré" me pare a un costado de su cama y comencé a acariciar su cabello "despierta por favor… Pillika esta muy triste por ti… te necesita… yo te necesito… por favor no me dejes"

Así seguí acariciándolo… baje mi mano a su rostro, y lo delinee, sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz… sus labios… mis dedos tocaban sus labios, mientras trataba de recordar su sabor… algo raro, siempre que estaba lejos de él lo recordaba, pero cuando me acercaba lo olvidaba y sentía le necesidad de probarlos para volver a recordarlos. Acerque mi rostro al de él… que mas podía perder si no había nadie viéndome y sólo yo sabría que paso…

Toque sus labios con los míos…. Primero rozándolos con delicadeza… luego los fui juntando más y más… eran calidos... sus labios eran tan calidos como siempre… como los recordaba… pero… no había movimiento alguno, mi beso no era correspondido, aun así me mantuve en mi posición, sólo quería sentirlo cerca, sentirlo mío... fue entonces que sus labios se movieron correspondiéndome y permitiéndome explorar su boca para recordar su sabor. Me separe lentamente de él.

"Horo" lo llame en un murmullo mientras abría lentamente mis ojos

"Hola" me respondió él con una dulce sonrisa algo cansada "que linda sorpresa… siempre soñé que mi príncipe azul me despertara con un beso" su sonrisa se hizo más grande

"Idiota" no pude contenerme, y lo abrace precipitadamente, estaba feliz, él había despertado.

"¡¡¡¡Auch!!!!" exclamó con dolor y yo me separe rápido de él.

Pude ver como su mirada parecía desconcertada… observo con cuidado la habitación, luego se miro a el mismo… trato de mover su brazo derecho pero no pudo, únicamente hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Len ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué paso?" me interrogo con desconcierto

"¿no recuerdas nada?" pregunte yo.

"no… sólo que discutí con Pillika y salí de tu casa muy enojado agarre el carro de mi hermana y… y…" tomo un momento para recordar y luego cerro los ojos con desesperación "¿Esta bien el niño?"

"si… a él no le paso nada, sólo a ti" al parecer ya había recordado todo

"Al menos… no hubiera soportado si le hubiera hecho algo" dijo tranquilamente, cosa que me enfado.

"Idiota y que no piensa en nosotros… Pillika y yo hemos estado muy preocupados, no sabíamos si ibas a despertar o no… no deberías hacer tantas idioteces… nos tenia con el alma en un hilo… deberías ver a tu hermana esta desecha, no ha dormido nada, ha estado tres días aquí sólo esperando a que tu despertaras… yo pensé que talvez no lo harías, pensé que no despertarías, que no volverías a abrir los ojos, que me dejarías, que ibas a permanecer así para siempre…" fui interrumpido

"Lo siento… no fue mi intención Len… yo… yo… yo no te voy a dejar… te lo prometo"

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de las palabras tan comprometedoras que había dicho… sólo pude sonrojarme ante la promesa del Usui.

"bueno… creo que iré a avisarle a los doctores y a Pillika que ya despertaste" dije tratando de evitar la mirada de Horo, aun me sentía sonrojado.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que había despertado y por fin logro salir del hospital… claro no había sido dado de alta, sin embargo Pillika creyó mejor tenerlo en casa, ya que sería mas cómodo para él, así que lo instalamos en la misma habitación de la mansión que había sido ocupada antes por él y contratamos una enfermera para que lo cuidase en las mañanas, mientras estábamos trabajando y por la tarde su hermana cuidaría de él. Al menos esos eran sus planes, pero no siempre los planes salen bien.

Llegue de la oficina a las 4:30 pm la enfermera sale a las 3 pm, así que ella ya no estaba ahí. Por cierto no había dicho ¿verdad?... mis padres habían regresado a China hacia dos semanas y Jun y su esposo se encontraban en América, pues Lee Bruce Long filmaría una película ahí.

"Señor Len que gusto que regreso" me dijo Bason que de casualidad iba pasando por el recibidor en ese instante con algunas carpeta en la mano.

"Hola Bason… ¿que es eso?" no recordaba que hubiera algo pendiente.

"no es nada señor… bueno son algunos papeles que la señora Pillika me pidió revisar… con su premiso tengo que hacer esto… la señora se encuentra en el despacho señor"

"muy bien, gracias" me dirigí al lugar mencionado donde encontré a mi esposa hablando por teléfono

"aja… aja… entiendo… si…" estaba muy metida en la conversación que tenia por teléfono

"hola" salude

"Si… ¿y que exigen?" ella me miro me saludo con su manos desocupaba mientras me sonreía pero no soltaba el teléfono "¿Cómo?... ¿Cuánto?... ¡¡pero si hace menos de 6 meses que se les subió el salario a los empleados de esa fabrica!!… ¿huelga?... pero…"

"señora ya esta la comida del joven Usui" una de las sirvientas se hizo presente con una charola en sus manos. Mi esposa solo hizo una señal de que la esperara.

"no… no, es imposible… no podemos estar subiendo los salarios tan seguido… sólo es un capricho de los trabajadores… ¡¡pero si se les dio un bono hace sólo un mes!!"

"Pillika se le va a enfriar la comida de tu hermano" esta vez ni siquiera me hizo caso

"no podemos autorizar esa cantidad de dinero sólo porque así lo quieren… si se les da a ellos se les tendrá que dar a los trabajadores de las otras fabricas… claro que se van a enterar… tu sabes como son los sindicatos y no nos van a permitir darle preferencia a sólo unos… aja… si eso lo entiendo, pero que entiendan también nuestra postura… aja"

"Déjalo yo subiré la comida" le dije a la muchacha tomando la charola que traía en sus manos.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar.

"te traje tu comida" dije sin mucha emoción.

"Pillika que fea te has puesto" dijo él con picardía mientras apagaba el televisor que había estado viendo.

"tu hermana esta ocupada" dije mientras le ponía la charola en las piernas. "Así que tuve que traerla yo" me dispuse a salir cuando.

"oye ¿A dónde vas?" me pregunto el de pronto

"a mi habitación, a donde más, quiero descansar un rato" conteste desganado y es que en verdad me había fatigado en el trabajo.

"pero tienes que ayudarme"

"ya te traje tu comida ¿Qué mas quieres?" volteé desganado a verlo

"Por si no te has dado cuenta soy diestro"

"si, lo he notado… ¿cual es tu punto?"

"ya dime Len enserio… ¿eres o te haces?" dijo entre molesto y burlándose…

"no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas así que si no me dices me voy"

"idiota…" dijo molesto "no pudo mover mi brazo derecho… y cuando intento comer con el izquierdo sólo logró hacer un batidero como si fuera un bebe… así que…" me quede esperando sus palabras hasta que capte su idea

"espera…" reí nervioso "quieres que yo…" el movió su cabeza afirmativamente "olvídalo" me dispuse a ir

"Pero Len… yo no pudo sólo" parecía un niño pidiéndole a su mama un nuevo juguete

"no me importa yo no pienso darte de comer en la boca"

"Len… por favor… es por eso que Pillika se encarga de mi comida, porque me da vergüenza que alguna de tus sirvientas lo haga"

"no"

"por fa"

"no"

"por fa… ¿ssssiiii?" puso su mirada de perrito bajo la lluvia que no pude remitirme

"bueno, pero mas te vale que no le digas a nadie"

"tienes la palabra de un niño explorador"

"¿fuiste niño explorador?" dije burlonamente

"no te burles… si tu no dices nada yo no diré nada"

"muy bien"

Tome los palillos dandole la comida en la boca, y ¿sabe?... me pareció lo mas tierno del mundo con cada bocado su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas… debo aceptar que Horo era feliz comiendo y lo había notado ya antes, el chico tenia un hoyo negro por estomago. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió algo divertido. Justo cuando estaba por tomar el bocado de los palillos se lo retire de su rostro.

"¿mmmhhh?"

"OH lo siento" dije con falsa pena acercándole de nuevo el bocado y una vez mas cuándo estuvo a punto de tomarlo se lo quite de enfrente

"¿Len?" me dijo algo molesto

"perdón se me fue" y una vez mas repetí la acción

"oye… dame mi comida" me dijo en un reclamo

"pero ya comiste mucho" dije mientras me comía el bocado que tanto había buscado mi cuñado

"no… tengo hambre" una lagrimas colgaban graciosamente de sus ojos

"oye…" volví a probar la comida de Horo "esto esta mejor de lo que me dan a mi" y tome otra porción

"no te la comas… es mía" dije alejándome de él con todo y plato

"en serio… pues no veo tu nombre en el plato por ningún lado" tome otro bocado.

"nnnnnnoooooo" grito con exageración "mi comida"

"te equivocas ahora es mía" esta vez comí con mas rapidez.

"Len te lo advierto… devuélveme mi comida" me dijo amenazante, cosa que me dio risa pues aun no podía ni caminar que me podría hacer a mi.

"¿y que piensas hacer?" Pregunté burlonamente, me miro enojado y luego

"¡¡¡¡PILLIKA!!!!" grito a todo pulmón.

Comencé a escuchar como se acercaba algo, y de pronto por la puerta entro una ráfaga de polvo que cuando este se despejo dejo ver a mi esposa parada junto a su hermano

"¡¡¡¿Qué pasa hermano?!!!" pregunto angustiada

"él me quito mi comida" respondió con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me señalaba. Por mi parte tenia una enorme gota como rostro

"¡¡¡LEN!!!" me grito enojada "mi hermano esta convaleciente necesita su comida para poder recuperarse"

"pero ya comió mucho" no me pregunte de donde salio ese comentario

"Len… él tiene el estomago como de un caballo… necesita mucha comida"

"Hermanita no me ayudes tanto" Horo trato de calmar un poco a su hermana

"pues el ya comió mucho… y yo tengo hambre" y sin mas trague toda la comida que quedaba.

A partir de ese día fuimos el triangulo amoroso mas extraño… ¿Por qué?... se los diré… para empezar antes de la boda yo siempre salía de la oficina cuando ya había oscurecido, sin embargo desde ese día tan solo era necesario que fueran las tres de la tarde para que yo volviera a casa, y pasaba el resto de la tarde con Horo, conversábamos, jugábamos, discutíamos, e incluso hubo ocasiones en las que solo mirábamos la tele, sin decir nada, y se podrán cuanta que lo único que yo quería era estar junto a él… ¿Pillika?... ella la mayoría del tiempo no estaba pues en esos momento las empresas Usui eran su responsabilidad. Así pues, pasaba la tarde con Horo como si fuera mi novio, mientras la noche la pasaba con Pillika como si fuera mi amante.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, había casi un nulo contacto físico y creo que sobra decir la razón. Hasta que…

"Hola ¿Qué haces?" pregunté al entrar a la habitación de mi "cuñado"

El se encontraba con una computadora portátil, ya hacia dos días que le habían quitado las férulas que tenia en su cuerpo, aunque aun no tenia la movilidad que el quería.

"sólo quiero ponerme al día con mis responsabilidades" me respondió él sin quitar la vista del monitor

"¿mmmhhh?" no entendí bien, sin pensarlo me senté junto a el en la cama para poder ver la pantalla.

"pedí a mi secretaria que me diera un reporte de las transacciones, movimientos y novedades que ha habido desde mi ausencia"

"¿no confías en tu hermana?"

"no es eso, sé que ella es muy capaz de manejar la empresa, pero yo soy el prescindente y tengo que estar al tanto… no puedo creer que mi ausencia haya desajustado tanto"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"a partir de mi accidente los trabajadores han tratado de presionar a mi hermana, deben creer que por ser mujer va ceder mas fácil que yo… aunque me parece raro conmigo nunca parecen tener queja… al parecer debo tener mas poder del que creo"

"te gusta el poder ¿no?" le dije sonriendo

Él me sonrió en respuesta "nada me daría mas gusto que deshacerme de mi responsabilidad como jefe"

"¿Por qué?" me sorprendió su confesión

"yo nunca la quise en realidad, pero mi padre me dejo a cargo y no pude decir que no" tenia cierta nostalgia en sus ojos

"pero…"

"Olvídalo Len… es un historia muy larga y no quiero hablar de ella… mejor dime como demonios mando un mensaje de regreso"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"es que… bueno yo no soy muy bueno con estas maquinas y siempre que tengo que mandar un correo mi secretaria lo tiene que hacer… y siempre me explica pero a mi siempre se me olvida" lo mire extrañado pero luego sonreí

"me sorprende que sepas usarla" me refería a la computadora

"no creas que fue fácil, tuve que hacer 3 cursos de computación para saber lo poco que sé… es que no me llevo bien con esas cosas"

"¿Qué acaso nuca jugaste con videojuegos?" le pregunte mientras le quitaba la computadora de sus piernas y las colocaba en las mías.

"no… esos eran muy aburridos" dijo con gran orgullo

"valla… si que eres especial… bueno dime que quieres decir en tu mensaje"

"oye… yo puedo escribirlo solo necesito que lo mandes por mi"

"¿bromeas?... por lo que dijiste debes ser como una tortuga escribiendo, y si sumamos el hecho de que aun no puedes mover bien la mano… aquí me va a dar media noche y tu apenas vas a llevar 2 renglones" dije con burla

Abrió la boca como queriendo refutarme algo pero luego la cerro "te contestaría algo si no fuera que esta vez tiene razón" por fin dijo en un murmullo.

Comencé a escribir lo que me dictaba, eran órdenes específicas para su secretaría, yo escribía sin inmutarme, la verdad me sentí como si yo fuera el que estuviera ordenando algo a mi secretaría, deje de escuchar lo que Horo me dictaba para escribir lo que yo pensaba.

"LEN" me grito al oido

"¿Qué quieres?" me molesto su forma de llamar mi atención.

"no estas escribiendo lo que te estoy diciendo" me reclamó

"claro que si"

"¿en serio…?" Comenzó a leer lo que había escrito "'revisar las transacciones hechas en el mes pasado en nuestras sucursales en Norteamérica'… yo no tengo sucursales en Norteamérica" dijo el enojado

"bueno… me sólo fueron unas cuantas líneas..."

"si pero ya se me olvido lo que te iba dictar" tenia un falso enfado que me pareció divertido "a ver dame esa cosa" trato de quitarme la computadora pero se la quite yo "dámela" me pare de la cama alcé el aparato hasta donde Horo no lo alcanzara. Él solo podía estirara la mitad de su cuerpo pues como ya dije aun no tenia suficiente movilidad en sus piernas, y sólo estiraba la mano izquierda. Me pareció tan tierno, como un niño al cual le quitan su helado, era tan tierno, dulce, tan irresistible. Sin pensarlo mucho arrojo el aparato a una orilla de la cama (a decir verdad fue una suerte que cayera ahí porque no supe siquiera a donde la arroje), lo tome del brazo y subí sobre él, obligándolo a recostarse.

"¿Len?" mi movimiento fue inesperado para él.

Acerque lentamente mis labios a los de él, rozando, jugando, me enloquecía sentir nuestros alientos mezclados

"Len no…" escuche su negación pero no me pareció convincente "Espera por favor" lo volví a escuchar pero sus palabras eran tan inseguras que era como si me estuviera pidiendo que siguiera. Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de besarlo el volteo su cabeza y yo sólo pude alcanzar su mejilla "Len quítate… me estas lastimando"

Eso me puso furioso, estaba seguro que no lo estaba lastimando, en eso tuve mucho cuidado.

"supongo que soy a el único idiota que no le permites besarte" dije quitándome de él velozmente

"sabes bien que no…"

"sé lo que pasa, no tienes que recordármelo a cada momento" le dije casi gritándole

"entonces no deberías enfa…"

"yo me enojo por lo que a mi me da la gana… Eres un idiota… 'yo' soy un idiota… debería estar enojado conmigo mismo por sentirme atraído al hermano de mi esposa, pero no… no estoy enojado conmigo, estoy enojado contigo porque el parecer soy al único estúpido que no le permites besarte, porque por lo que he visto tu dejas que cualquier imbesil te bese…"

"oye no grites" intento callarme pero en ese momento no lo escuche

"si, y créeme lo entendería de cualquiera, hasta de Yoh… ¿pero Hao?" muy bien, ahí estaba, Hao me había estado carcomiendo las entrañas todas esas semanas.

Primero me miro con enojo, pero luego suspiro y trato de hablar

"Len, tu no entiendes…"

"si, exacto no entiendo, porque de todas las personas en la faz de la tierra tu tenias que escoger a la más detestable de todas esas personas… Hao Asakura…"

"Len…"

"digo, ¿acaso es atractivo o algo así?..." no quise prestarle atención a mi interlocutor, únicamente deseaba desahogarme. "Es él tipo más prepotente que conozco"

"Len escúchame…"

"es hipócrita"

"Len…"

"cruel"

"Len"

"sarcástico"

"Len"

"Farsante"

"¡¡¡LEN YA!!!" su grito hizo que por fin guardara silencio "Hao… Hao no es así… bueno talvez si es prepotente, pero tú eres tan prepotente como él y no me quejo…" dijo algo nervioso "por lo demás… él no es así… sólo que no lo conoces bien"

"¿y tu si?" me miro con decisión mas no contesto mi pregunta "genial… ahora resulta que eres su confidente"

"yo no dije eso" comenzaba a molestarse conmigo pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo

"¿entonces?... ¿Cómo llegaste a conocerlo tanto?" en realidad no me importaba, al menos no antes de que Horo me contestara, solo le pregunte pues comenzaba a ponerme irónico por el enfado.

"Hao…" tenia cierta inseguridad en sus palabras, no quería confesarlo en realidad "Hao… él fue el primer novio que tuve"

"¿perdón?" creí que había escuchado mal. Que lastima que no.

"bueno ya había salido con chicas antes de conocerlo y había tenido novias, pero él fue el primer hombre con el que tuve un noviazgo"

"debes estar bromeando" aun no me la creía

"no… en realidad no"

"je… jeje… jejeje" y comencé a reír como loco. Simplemente no podía creer que eso fuera verdad.

"Len ¿Qué te pasa?" parecía preocupado.

"la vida es tan irónica…" dije dejando de reír "es toda una comedia… así que al final tu eres la actual pareja de Hao… y yo creí que era el único infiel"

"Te equivocas, la relación entre él y yo termino hace años"

"ah…" de nuevo tome mi postura sarcástica "ya veo y ese día querían hacer memoria de sus locas noche de pasión"

"no… yo nunca me acosté con Hao"

"por favor Hao se ha acostado con cuanta pareja ha tenido" de nuevo tenia ira en mi voz

"conmigo no" sus palabras eran seguras.

"ah… entonces ya entiendo… lo que querían aquella noche recuperar el tiempo perdido y saber de que se habían perdido"

"Tao deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones"

"¡¡¡¿y que quieres que piense?!!!... por como los hallé no me dejan muchas opciones"

"escucha te lo diré una vez, porque ni siquiera tendría que estar dando explicaciones… nunca me acosté con Hao porque en realidad no estaba enamorado de él…"

"¿entonces por qué fuiste su novio?" no podía creer que tuviera celos de algo que había pasado hace años… créanme nunca pese que le reclamaría a alguien lo que le estaba reclamando a Horo.

"¿me permites acabar?" guarde silencio y cruce los brazos con desgano "Hao tan sólo llego en el momento que lo necesitaba… si quieres verlo de esta forma él fue la única manera de revelarme a mis padres… de demostrarles que no podían manejar mi vida… al menos no por completo… debo aceptar que él me llamaba mucho la atención pues me permitió entrar a un mundo que no conocía… incluso él fue quien me enseño a fumar…" mostró una sonrisa nostálgica "pero él no era lo que buscaba, ni yo era lo que él buscaba"

Lo mire, no sé porque pero sus palabras me calmaron un poco

"¿Qué es lo que él busca?" pregunte mas calmado

"Alguien que lo detenga…" mi mirada le dio a entender que no compendia sus palabras "Él es muy fuerte… nadie pude vencerlo en nada, todo lo que esta alrededor de él debe estar bajo su control, y tienes razón, aparenta prepotencia, crueldad, sarcasmo e hipocresía… y por esa forma de ser es respetado y admirado… pero todos necesitamos un soporte… alguien del cual sostenernos cuando estamos apunto de desfallecer… él busca una persona con la cual pueda dejar de ser fuerte, pueda dejar de fingir… con la cual pueda ser vulnerable y saber que no saldrá lastimado, que esa persona lo sostendrá, lo protegerá… yo no podía darle eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque es su fortaleza lo que admiraba… era esa forma de ser tan regia y imbatible lo que quería aprender de él… yo simplemente no deseaba ver su parte vulnerable… yo jamás sería sus sostén…"

"y ¿Por qué…?"

"necesitaba consuelo… y fue la primera persona disponible que vi" respondió con sonrisa triste.

Bien creo que ya había contestado mis preguntas… si estaba mas tranquilo pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para asimilar lo que me había dicho, así que me dispuse a salir, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta una duda más abordo mi mente y la emití sin verlo.

"¿y que es lo que tú buscabas?"

"..." hubo un largo silencio hasta "lo que en ti encontré"

Continuara…

N/A: Hola… ¿les gusto?, espero que si, talvez les pareció aburrido pero a me entretuvo mucho el escribirlo. Así que como siempre le agradezco sus comentarios y le pido que los sigan dejando, me alientan a continuar… ya saben que si tiene preguntas con gusto las contestares.

Como adelanto a las personas que también gustan de un YohxAnna el próximo será eso… como un fic cortito de ellos pero adentrado a mi historia original… espero que les agrade.

Por cierto han notado que deje de ponerle títulos a los capítulos, bueno es que no se me ocurre nada bueno, en eso siempre le batallo por eso decidí que mejor dejaba de ponerle… jeje… ustedes no se fijen

Bueno me despido… cuídense… hasta luego…

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Después de aquella confesión en la habitación de Horo Horo no volvimos a hablar por un tiempo, yo pasaba el tiempo en mi oficina o ayudando a Pilica mientras él iba al centro de rehabilitación y ahí pasaba todo el día, aunque de algo le valió pues recupero la movilidad en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

En realidad yo me sentía muy confundido casi todo a mi alrededor era un desastre, mi matrimonio se estaba volviendo una horrible tortura, no quería lastimar a la que era mi esposa pero no podía ni un momento dejar de pensar en su hermano, además el muy idiota prácticamente me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi… y yo no sabia exactamente que era lo sentía por él, pensé que únicamente me sentía atraído por él… pero ¿acaso esa era una simple atracción? Si eso fuera mas la llamaría obsesión, aunque recordé mis pensamientos el día que lo conocí justo en la cafetería… había dicho 'El chico del que me enamore por 5 minutos'… me 'enamore'… aunque fuera por 5 minutos eso era mas de lo que podía decir de otra personas… pero acaso eso era ¿estaba enamorado de Horo Horo?... pero si era así… acaso me había enamorado de él solo con verlo… porque el hecho era que aquella mañana en la cafetería le hablé nada mas… ¿Por qué le hable?... no lo recordaba… no lo recuerdo… había mas de 30 personas en la cafetería ¿Por qué exactamente le hable a él?... acepto que de toda la cafetería él fue el único que llamo mi atención y no sólo porque se sentó a mi lado porque del otro lado también había alguien, incluso pude haber hablado con la camarera, aun así… fue a él… fue él quien llamo mi atención.

Estaba hecho una telaraña y la verdad que en asuntos del corazón no había nadie peor que yo, yo no sabia nada… incluso me burlaba de la gente cuando hablaba del amor. Me parecía una idiotez la forma en que actuaban cuando se encontraban cerca de la persona amada, pero me parece que yo también comenzaba a hacer idioteces.

Dentro de mi confusión necesitaba un consejo, por primera vez necesitaba que alguien me ayudara porque no tenia idea de que hacer, necesitaba a alguien que supiera del amor y de estar enamorado y creo que por raro que parezca encontré al mas extraño confidente.

Nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Yoh y Anna. Era un evento social de suma importancia. Claro que en este evento no solo se congregaba la crema y nata si no también el jocoque, queso, yogurt y todos los derivados de la leche de la sociedad… La familia de Anna no era rica, así que sus conocidos por consiguiente, si quieren verlo así, tampoco lo eran, sin embargo de todas las fiestas en la que había estado, esta era una de las mas divertidas, nadie parecía apenado por bailar, jugar, tomar, y divertirse, creo que también me hubiera podido divertir yo de no ser por mis conflictos existenciales que en esos momento me acogían.

Yo en particular me encontraba en uno de los balcones de la casa de los Asakura, la fiesta se desarrollaba en el jardín pero yo preferí entrar a la casa y refugiarme en aquel balcón que aunque daba al jardín estaba demasiado oscuro como para que alguien notara mi presencia… al menos eso pensé.

"¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?" escuche una voz a mis espaldas

"Yoh… lo siento… sabes que no gusto de estas reuniones" trate de excusarme

"si… lo sé aunque esta es muy divertida no puedes negarlo, jijiji" sonrió viendo a la gente en el jardín "mira Pilica esta bailado con Choco…" señalo el Asakura a mi esposa con el moreno en la pista de baile, parecía divertida.

"Al menos se esta divirtiendo… ¿Dónde esta Anna? Pensé que estarías con ella toda la noche"

"ella tenia que encargarse del Tio Bob" señalo a su prometida tratando de bajar de la mesa a un anciano que por sus movimientos parecía ebrio "Su familia es muy divertida, jijiji" él estaba muy alegre.

"se ve que estas feliz" sonreí con cierta nostalgia

"claro que si… hoy por fin fije la fecha en la que me uniré a la persona que mas amo" sonrió mas ampliamente, si eso era posible claro esta.

"Yoh…" lo llame sin querer… él me vio con expectativa esperando mi pregunta así que tome valor y se la dije "¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?"

Primero me observo algo desconcertado, y como no… era yo… Len Tao el que estaba preguntando algo así, si yo fuera él y él yo también hubiera puesto esa cara. Sin embargo después de un rato de meditar el volvió a poner esa expresión somnolienta que siempre tiene y una dulce sonrisa.

"si… si creo" contesto sonriente viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su prometida "como no voy a creer si a mi mismo me paso"

"¿con Anna?"

Saben, él tenía esa mirada como de borreguito… como si estuviera en medio de un sueño, miraba con atención a Anna como si nada mas existiera en el mundo… y justo en ese momento sufrí al darme cuenta que era la misma mirada que ambos hermanos Usui me dirigían a mi.

"tan solo necesitas verla… sólo necesitas mirar sus ojos para darte cuenta que la amas aunque no la conozcas" él aun tenia su mirada en su prometida "no necesitas buscarla ella llega a ti, justo cuando la necesitas… y no necesita hablar porque sabes que es ella…"

"¿ella?" no entendía su analogía

"si… ella… la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida" entonces despego su mirada de Anna y me dirigió una dulce sonrisa "sólo necesite verla para saber que ella era la persona que mas amaría en el mundo y con la cual tendría que compartir mi vida… no me importaba si ella no opinaba así, yo la haría cambiar de opinión"

Sus ojos se llenaron de seguridad y desafió… tenia deseo de conocer la historia, pero… Yo era Len Tao… ¿Cómo podía preguntar cosas tan tontas?.

"¿quieres que te cuente como sucedió?" supongo que por mi expresión adivino mis pensamientos.

"¿no te molesta hacerlo?" pregunte dudoso

"no… para nada, adoro contarla, jijiji" a veces sus enfadosa risa te hacia sonreír por su simplicidad.

Sólo le sonreí en respuesta, aun sentía algo de pena por haberle pedido eso.

"bien… supongo que todo empezó…"

Así el comenzó con su relato y fue así como me lo narro…

Me dijeron que era una noche fría… las nubes cursaban el cielo y no permitían ver las estrellas en el firmamento, estábamos en la casa de mis abuelos pues el parto de mi madre era de mucho riesgo y le fue imposible levantarse de su cama cuando vinieron los dolores… los doctores tenían miedo que mi madre no sobreviviera, sin embargo pudo dar a luz a Hao de forma natural así que esperaron que también pudiera resistirme a mi… así que aproximadamente 20 minutos después de Hao nací yo…

"Yoh… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" pregunte con algo de impaciencia

"Pues contándote mi historia" contesto como si le extrañara mi pregunta "eso fue lo que me pediste"

"no… yo te pedí que me contaras como conociste a Anna no el día en que naciste ni tu infancia ni nada que haya sucedido hace mas de 20 años"

"si, lo sé, pero como vas a saber lo que sucedió sino sabes bien las referencias, por ejemplo el hecho de que Hao fuera el mayor, aunque sea sólo por 20 minutos, lo hace creer que es superior a mi… es por eso que siempre que quiere ganar en todo y…"

"¡¡¡YOH!... solamente quiero que me cuentes el punto de la historia, no tu vida si no el punto de la historia…¿entendido?"

"bien… pero después no te quejes de que no entiendes" suspiró con resignación mientras yo aun me sentía algo enfadado "bien todo paso cuando…"

Mi padre se encontraba en el escenario puesto en el jardín de mi casa, había una gran reunión, todos mis amigos y familiares se encontraban presentes, todos parecían muy alegres.

"bueno quiero agradecerles por venir a esta gran celebración… me siento feliz porque ya uno de mis retoños… aunque creo que será el único… sentara cabeza" dijo mi padre muy sonriente aunque eso hizo enfadar a Hao que también subió al escenario. "no, ya en serio… me alegra que Hao nunca se case pues no tendré que gastar tanto en cosas como esta…" todos rieron por eso, pero a mi hermano no le gusto.

"a ver ya quítate que esta empezando a desvariar" dijo mi gemelo quitándole el micrófono a mi padre "bien no estamos aquí para predecir mi futuro… si no para celebrar que por fin Anna le hecho sus garras a mi hermanito…" no pudo acabar pues una charola le llego en la cara de parte de mi prometida…

"Yoh… una vez mas ¿Qué estas haciendo?" casi salía humo de mis orejas

"pues lo que me pediste, contándote el punto de la historia" dijo de nuevo con su actitud desenfadada.

"Yoh eso sucedió hace dos horas, yo estuve ahí no tienes que contarme eso" casi lo ahorcaba

"si… pero tu claramente me dijiste 'solamente quiero que me cuentes el punto de la historia'… y este día es el punto de la historia sin duda" parecía muy seguro de si mismo

Bien justo ahí comencé a reflexionar acerca de mis amistades… como fui a caer con tanto loco como amigo… pero bueno ese no era lo que quería, talvez después de lograr que me contara la maldita historia lo asesinaría, así que calme un poco mis instintos asesinos.

"bien… sólo quiero que me cuentes como conociste a Anna… eso es todo"

"ah… la conocí un día en la oficina" dijo con simpleza y una gran sonrisa

Bien ahora si mi paciencia se había ido… sin pensarlo lo tome del cuello y comencé a estrangularlo.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh…. No sé como puedo ser amigo de gente como tú… que te pasa acaso estas loco o que…" todo esto se lo dije refinadamente mientras lo ahorcaba… muy bien en ese momento yo parecía el loco, pero Yoh puede exasperar a cualquiera, no tengo la culpa de mi poca paciencia.

"Esta bien te la contare" dijo ya cuando estaba azul por la falta de aire.

"gracias" y lo solté, pero el me miro extraño y luego me sonrió.

"me alegra que ya no estés preocupado"

Saben… a veces no sé que será Yoh un idiota o un genio… pero si sé que es un gran amigo. Le sonreí al entender sus intenciones, tan confundido me veía que hasta Yoh lo notó y trato de quitarme esa expresión de mi rostro.

"Bien todo paso…"

Recuerdo que era Martes, un día como cualquiera, tenia trabajo pendiente en la oficina pero nada que no pudiera hacer en poco tiempo sin embargo ese día decidí darme un baño antes de ir a trabajar, almorzar de forma apropiada, no solo pan y leche, porque la mayoría del tiempo tengo hambre y a veces no me puedo escapar…

("Yoh" le dije en tono de advertencia al ver que se desviaba del tema

"lo siento… se me fue…" me sonrió tontamente "en que iba… a si…")

Bien el caso es que me di mucho tiempo antes de ir a la oficina y cuando me di cuenta ya se me había hecho tarde, como era de esperar Hao ya se había ido sin importarle lo que pasara conmigo. Ya que se me hacia tarde decidí irme en mi auto, cosa extraña pues yo prefiero el transporte publico… me gusta ver a la gente, pero no, ese día preferí conducir.

Así pues llegue hasta las oficinas y como era de esperarse necesite entrar al estacionamiento del enorme edificio, yo no lo sabia pues casi nunca lo usaba pero ese estacionamiento era compartido con otro 3 edificios de la zona, era enorme, pero también estaba muy lleno, estuve mas de 15 minutos buscando estacionamiento cuando de pronto vi uno… era pequeño, pero si me esforzaba un poco supe que cabria…

(De pronto Yoh se quedo callado pero muy sonriente así que le pregunte.

"¿y que paso?" el volteo a verme aun sonriente y de forma apenada dijo…

"no cupe")

Sin querer raye toda la parte lateral del auto que estaba a mi izquierda… desde la cajuela hasta el cofre, pasando por ambas puertas, además de que tumbe el espejo lateral… en si le abolle toda la parte derecha del auto.

("si desde un principio golpeaste al auto ¿porque no te detuviste?"

"bueno yo sólo pensé que le estaba tirando pintura… no pensé que también lo estaba abollando" esa sonrisa de despreocupación que tenia me saco una enorme gota de sudor)

Hasta que me baje de mi auto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… sin embargo no tenia tiempo de esperar al propietario del auto, así que le deje mi tarjeta en el limpia brisas.

("¿dejaste tu tarjeta?" me sorprendió su acción

"Sí… después de todo yo tuve la culpa del incidente y no podía quedarme sin hacer algo, ya que mi trabajo es hacer valer la justicia" dijo seguro de si mismo, su forma de actuar me saco una sonrisa, cualquier otro tan sólo se hubiera hecho que la virgen le hablaba y no respondería por su acción.

"si que eres alguien especial"

"gracias" sonrió y continúo con su historia)

Así llegue a mi oficina saludando a todos.

"Shalona ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?" pregunte a mi secretaria antes de entrar a la oficina.

"Pues llegaron las declaraciones que hizo el señor Kamiya cuando fue detenido, las puse en su escritorio… también la señora de Ichiro llamo, quiere una cita, al parecer desea interponer una demanda de divorcio…"

"¿otra vez?... ya lleva 4 divorcios" dije sorprendido

"Al menos ella ya se ha casado" dijo con desanimo mi rubia secretaria.

"no te preocupes ya llegara tu príncipe azul" ella me sonrió "¿y Lilly y Sally?"

"Lilly esta en la corte ahora, Sally en un desahucio… por cierto el señor Amidamaru se comunico hoy por la mañana y aviso que no iba a poder regresar esta semana a Japón pues el juicio en Norteamérica se alargo"

"bien estaré en mi oficina por si algo se te ofrece"

"si jefe"

En la oficina me preparaba para un juicio que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente ya casi tenia todo pero no quería que nada fallara… así paso el tiempo sin que yo lo notara hasta que.

"Jefe" la voz de Shalona se escucho por el intercomunicador

"¿Qué ocurre Shalona?"

"La señorita Kyouyama Anna quiere verlo"

"¿Quién?... ¿creí que hoy no tenia ni una cita?" No recordaba que tuviera que ver a alguien ese día.

"No tiene cita pero dice que usted dejo su tarjeta en su auto"

"¿mi tarjeta en su auto?..." me quede pensando un momento hasta que recordé el incidente de la mañana "a sí, hazla pasar"

Supuse que como cualquier persona normal querría que le pagara los daños recibidos, así que sin pensarlo mucho saque mis chequera y comencé a llenar un cheque con la cantidad que creí que sería suficiente para reparar el daño. Escuche abrir la puerta pero no le preste atención.

"buenas tardes, tome asiento por favor" salude sin mirarla mientras acababa de llenar el papel.

"buenas tardes" respondió una voz un tanto fría pero no le di importancia, sólo termine lo que hacia.

"Quiero discul…" y fue cuando por fin me digne a verla "… parme" me quede sin habla… Era hermosa, magnifica… era… era… indescriptible… y era perfecta…

Su mirada era algo fría, su cabello era rubio, eran como rayos de sol a medio día, y contrastaba con sus ojos tan negros como la noche…

"Yoh se como es Anna, no tienes que describírmela" lo interrumpí pues vi innecesaria la descripción de su prometida

"disculpa no puedo evitarlo" me sonrió, puede notar en su mirada que le recordar aquel día lo llenaba de felicidad "bien, el caso es que fue justo en ese momento que supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida con ella… no me importaba nada, yo sería a quien ella amara… fue algo así como si de pronto algo me dijera que ella era mi destino, y no me negué a él y sin miedo a equivocarme supe que me había enamorado de ella con tan sólo verla"

Me quede pensando… recordando… ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquella mañana en la cafetería?... algo así… bueno acepto que al verlo sentí un hueco en el estomago de repente pero yo pensé que era hambre… demonios soy un idiota que ni siquiera puede reconocer cuando alguien le gusta… Sin embargo ya era tarde para arrepentimientos… pero como puedo vivir si estoy enamorado del hermano de mi esposa… mi vida era cada vez más complicada desde que en ella incluí sentimientos.

"que envidia… lo tuyo fue muy fácil" dije sin pensar

"no… eso no es verdad… en realidad fue de lo mas complicado" comento el con mirada perdida

"¿Por qué?... ¿ella no te quería?…" me pareció raro la expresión tan seria que puso de pronto

"Digamos que apareció el mejor de mis rivales" su mirada se enfocaba a un punto en el jardín… justo al lugar donde Hao se encontraba rodeado de chicas.

"¿Hao?" supe que la pregunta era innecesaria aun así la hice.

"Si… ¿quieres qué te lo cuente?" me sonrió

"por favor" pedí ya que tenia curiosidad

"¿Sucede algo?" me pregunto con su voz tan fría como siempre. Logro que saliera de mi estado de anonades.

"no… claro que no… nada… nada importante señorita…"

"Kyouyama Anna" respondió ella

"¿A si que es de usted aquel auto?" pregunte alegre.

"no… es de mi padre, pero hoy lo conducía yo"

"A pues tendremos que arreglar eso"

"Tan sólo págueme los daños y me iré" Eso fue como un balde de agua, no podía permitir que saliera de mi vida tan fácilmente, a tal punto que mi cuerpo actuó por si sólo, cuando me di cuenta ya había roto el cheque que anteriormente endose.

"Bueno si, pero no sabemos cuanto costara la reparación"

"bien lo llevare al taller y le traeré el presupuesto" dijo parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta

"no espere… no pude ir a ese lugar sola" me pare de mi escritorio y me puse frente a ella para no dejarla salir

"iré con mi padre"

"bien pero déjeme llevarla entonces"

"¿Por qué?"

"Su auto esta dañado puede ser peligroso"

"sólo es estética… no daño en nada el motor o algún mecanismo que le impida moverse"

"no, claro que no, eso es lo que aparenta pero luego se vuelven pequeñas maquinas mortales" cada vez sonaba mas desesperado, ella me miro con duda

"¿esta usted enfermo?" pregunto algo molesta

"no… para nada… hoy me siento mejor que nunca… mejor que nunca" le sonreí, ella rodó los ojos con desesperación.

"mire no necesito que me lleve yo regresare a mi casa en mi auto, y mañana iré temprano a llevar el auto a algún taller y será todo"

"pero no puede ir a cualquier taller… deje que yo la lleve a un lugar donde será bien atendida" ofrecí para con cada palabra ella precia mas molesta

"bien déme la dirección y yo iré ahí"

"no, permítame que la lleve"

"ya sé lo dije, no necesito que me lleve, tan sólo necesito que me pague y ya"

"entonces no le pagare" declaré como ultimo acto desesperado

"¿Qué?" creo que la sorprendí

"no le pagare… no tiene pruebas de que yo lo haya hecho"

"su auto aun tiene la pintura que le quito del mío… además dejo su tarjeta en el limpiabrisas"

"pero no comprueba nada… cualquiera pudo haber dejado esa tarjeta"

"hace un momento lo dijo… además están las cámaras de seguridad"

"nada es relevante… no pude hacer que le pague"

"lo demandare" me advirtió

"en serio…" me quede pensando "pues yo soy abogado así que puedo ayudarle con eso"

"¿Qué?" me miro pasmada

"si… yo le puedo ayudar… demandaremos quien usted quiera"

"pero quiero demandarlo a usted"

"no hay problema me demandare yo mismo"

"¿puede demandarse usted mismo?" pregunto aun extrañada

"no sé… nunca he leído algo así en la constitución… pero tal vez, se han hecho cambios y talvez…"

"¿esta usted loco?"

"no… a ya tengo una idea demandaremos mi hermano, de cualquier forma es igualito a mi"

"pero usted fue él que choco no él"

"si tiene razón, eso puede ser un problema" dije pensativo

"lo ve fue usted" había confesado sin querer "mire no quiero meterme en líos legales… sólo quiero que me pague el daño ya que el auto no es mío y no tengo dinero para pagarlo yo misma"

"yo lo pagare, de lo por hecho… sólo… sólo… permítame acompañarla…" este era el ultimo intento de estar con ella, y al parecer me vi muy desesperado.

Ella me miro con algo de duda pero luego suspiro con resignación. Regreso sus pasos al escritorio tomo una pluma y un pedazo de papel de ahí y escribió algo.

"esta es mi dirección… pase por mi a las 9 en punto, sino es puntual lo dejare" me dio el papel y se dirigió a al salida de la oficina.

"estaré ahí…talvez luego podamos ir a almorzar" dije sonriendo, ella me volteo a ver con vacilación en su rostro "si usted quiere claro"

Y esa fue la primera vez que me sonrió. Fue increíble que detrás de esa apariencia tan dura ella tuviera una sonrisa tan tierna.

"ya veremos" y dicho esto salio de la oficina. Aun en las nubes me dirigí de nuevo al sillón de mi escritorio donde me deje caer pesadamente, sentía como mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, pero, en un dejo de brillantes.

"Shalona cancela todas mis citas para mañana a las 9" le ordené por el intercomunicador

"pero jefe, mañana tiene que estar en el juzgado a las 9" me recordó "ese juicio ya había sido pospuesto antes y no permitirán que lo hagan otra vez" me recordó la cruel realidad

"¡¡¡pero no puedo ir mañana!" dije con preocupación

"pero si no va le quitaran su casa a los Kojiki" me respondió.

Me di cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería perder mi única oportunidad con Anna pero tampoco podía permitir que una familia perdiera su hogar sólo por una cuestión personal… así que por primera vez tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a la persona con la cual había competido toda mi vida.

"Mary ¿Hao se encuentra aquí?" Requerí pedirle ayuda a mi hermano

"si, se encuentra hablando con un cliente por teléfono en este momento joven Yoh" respondió la secretaria de mi hermano

"bien" sin decir mas pase.

Efectivamente él se encontraba hablando por teléfono pero dudo que haya sido con un cliente.

"bien podemos ir a cenar a un buen lugar, ¿que te parece comida italiana?... y luego vamos a estrenar mi nuevo departamento… claro… esa solo es una mala fama que me han hecho mis exnovias, pero claro me acuerdo de cada mujer con la que salgo" Si hubiera sido pinocho de su nariz habría crecido todo un bosque, yo solo pude dar un suspiro de resignación ante los comentarios de mi hermano, esto hizo que notara mi presencia.

"Linda te llamare después… creo que tengo algún problema familiar que resolver" dicho esto colgó "Yoh… tus modales cada día dejan mas que desear" habló como siempre con su aire de superioridad

"no estoy aquí para discutir contigo"

"¿en serio?" dijo con sorpresa fingida "eso si es nuevo… que mi hermanito venga a buscarme y no quiera pelear conmigo, esto si es un acontecimiento" tomo una pluma de su escritorio y un papel "permíteme que lo escriba, no valla a ser que se me olvide"

"Hao podrías dejar de comportarte como un estúpido y prestarme atención" Sólo él logra que pierda mi paciencia tan rápidamente

"claro… ¿Qué pasa hermanito? estoy para servirte" me dijo sarcásticamente

"es sólo que…" el decirlo me costaba trabajo "sólo que necesito pedirte un favor…"

"Acaso hoy es el día del juicio final" tenia una preocupación fingida "Dios, y yo no estoy confesado…" Ni siquiera somos miembros de esa religión pero deje que siguiera con sus payasadas hasta que se cansara… pero no lo hizo

"¿Hao podrías dejar ya eso?" pedí al ver que nunca terminaría con sus bromar

"Claro… dime Yoh ¿Qué necesitas?" su sonrisa de satisfacción me decía que estaba disfrutando el momento.

"Bien yo… necesito que mañana te presentes en el juzgado en mi lugar" estaba deprimido al tener que pedirle algo así a mi hermano.

"a ver… déjame ver si entendí… quieres que valla a presentar un juicio por ti"

"si… así es"

"ósea que quieres que prepare todo un juicio para mañana sólo porque tu no te sientes competente para eso" bien de nuevo ahí estaba sus aires de superioridad

"si, algo así… no puedo acudir mañana tengo otra cosa que hacer, pero tu puedes ir, el caso no es complicado, las personas que defiendo fueron victimas de un fraude y quieren quitarles su casa, tengo todo listo, las pruebas y las declaraciones, el caso esta ganado, pero no pudo ir"

"Espera un momento… cuanto exactamente vamos a ganar nosotros con este caso" sip… tan avaro como siempre mi querido hermano

"pues no mucho…"

"De nuevo estas haciendo tus caridades" tenia un dejo de fastidio

"Hao no tiene nada de malo… hay gente menos afortunadas que nosotros… no te haría daño hacer un poco de caridad"

"hubo alguien que dijo que me mataría hacerlo" el comentario tenia algo… era como si le causara enojo y quisiera reprimirlo "pero buen, ese no es el caso…" se paro de su sillón "Yoh… Yoh… Yoh…" hablaba pensativamente "mira no es que no quiera ayudarte…" si como no "pero también tengo que acudir mañana yo a un juicio y me parece imposible hacer tu trabajo" se que sólo lo hacia por enfadarme como siempre

"sé que tu juicio es a las 11, en dos horas te aseguro que puedes terminar con el mío" trataba de ocultar mi frustración

"pero quieres que me estrese en un juicio en el que no ganare nada y llegar cansado a otro donde ganare mas de 500 mil dólares"

"te dije que no es complicado el juicio es algo de rutina, entiendes…"

"no me interesa, esos juicios no hacen fluir mi adrenalina… me gustan las cosas difíciles…" se que el negarse a una petición que yo le hacia tan desesperadamente le divertía, pero yo estaba desesperado y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que tragar por completo todo mi orgullo.

"Hao… por favor" esas palabras rasparon por todo mi cuerpo "nunca te he pedido nada… pero esta vez te necesito" cada palabra era como una bofetada a mi. Lo único que acepto es que mi hermano no llega al extremo de la humillación, es por eso que.

"bien Yoh… lo haré… eres mi hermano y te quiero y cuando necesitas algo lo hago con gusto" siempre y cuando me haga sentir humillado primero, claro esta.

"gracias Hao" y me dispuse a salir para mandarle los papeles del juicio del día siguiente cuando

"pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio" ahí estaba el meollo del asunto

"¿Qué podría ser Hao?" trate de controlar mis impulsos por golpearlo…

"pues…" alargo la palabra apropósito mientras se acercaba a mi y pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros "Me he enterado querido hermano, que acabas de hacer un contrato con cierta empresa internacional, lo cual será muy lucrativo" me sonrió abiertamente

"si… eso hice"

"pues me parece maravilloso… porque a cambio del favorcito te voy a pedir que me permitas manejar yo ese pequeño negocio" sabia que Hao nunca haría algo sin conseguir un beneficio propio.

"pero es una de mis mejores cuentas… me estas pidiendo mucho" trate de sonar tranquilo.

"¿tu crees?... bueno que lastima" me soltó y dirigió sus pasos a su escritorio.

"¿entonces no insistirás?" me pareció extraño que se rindiera tan rápido

"no… lo que me parece una lastima es esa pobre gente a la que le quitaran su casa" y nuevamente tomo asiento mirándome de forma burlona

"Hao tu dijiste…"

"Yoh sabes exactamente como soy yo, lo ultimo que necesito es que trates de sacarme el lado caritativo que no existe en mi… toma o deja mi oferta, y eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti" Hao por fin habló seriamente… y aunque no lo creas prefería que me hablara de esa forma tan dura que cuando lo hacia con tanta hipocresía.

"bien… lo haré, tu controlaras esa cuenta"

"me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo… y no te preocupes esa gente no perderá su casa"

En realidad yo me sentía muy frustrado, pero sabia que valdría la pena el sacrificio, aun así por el momento ya no soportaba ver a Hao, por eso decidí alejarme de él.

"y a todo esto Yoh ¿Por qué no podrás estar mañana?"

"eso no entro dentro del trato" y ya sin verlo salí de su oficina, eso ultimo al menos me había permitido descansar.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, tome un baño, y con una puntualidad realmente rara en mi, logre llegar a la casa de Anna a tiempo. La casa de Anna no era como las que yo estaba acostumbrado, de hecho es un templo algo viejo, pero muy bien conservado, el lugar inspiraba mucha paz, sin duda era pequeño a comparación de las mansiones que mis padres tienen, pero era muy agradable. Recorrí el camino que adornaba el jardín y que llevaba hasta la casa, justo antes de entrar.

"disculpe… ¿hay alguien en casa?" espero unos minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta

"¿Quién eres tu?" una mujer anciana, de cabello completamente blanco y de baja de estatura fue la que respondió a mi llamado.

"mi nombre es Yoh Asakura… estoy buscando a Anna" sonreí

"ah…" me observo como analizándome "¡¡¡ANNA, EL LOCO ESTA AQUÍ!" grito fuertemente. "En seguida viene joven… puede pasar y sentarse" dijo de forma amable quitándose de la puerta para que yo pasara "puede llamarme señora Kinno, Anna es mi hija" me decía mientras me conducía a lo que parecía ser la sala "ella nos contó todo…" eso lo supe con el primer grito que dio "fue muy adecuado de su parte haber aceptado su responsabilidad"

"si bueno… era mi deber jijiji" sonreí mientras me sentaba a esperar a la rubia.

"Mi hija me contó que usted es abogado"

"si… así es, esa es la profesión de mi familia desde mi tatarabuelo… también mi hermano lo es"

"eso quiere decir que usted es rico…" se quedo pensando un momento "bien tiene mi permiso para casarse con mi hija" ese comentario me sorprendió mucho, pero también logro hacer un vuelco en mi estomago de la emoción repentina que sentí.

"madre, ese comentario era innecesario" La voz de Anna entrando a la sala me asusto un poco, su tono era mas frió del día anterior

"no deberías avergonzarte, tu ya estas en edad casadera, y la verdad ya te estas tardando mucho pronto te pondrás arrugada y fea y nadie te va a querer"

"pienso tomar el riesgo" respondió con lo que parecía ser su típico tono de voz, aun así pude detectar algo de enojo en su mirada "nos vamos joven Asakura" no espero mi respuesta solo salio de la pequeña sala

"fue un placer" me despedí rápidamente mientras seguía a la que seria mi prometida.

"usted me guiara en su auto y yo lo seguiré" ordeno sin pedir opinión y sin esperarla tampoco, subió a su auto rápidamente, y eso hizo que afirmara la idea de que estaba molesta.

Cuando dejamos su auto ambos nos dirigíamos a… bueno en realidad yo no sabia adonde tenia que ir, ella no me había dicho nada.

"disculpa ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar en particular?" tuve que preguntar muy a mi pesar.

"tengo que ir a trabajar… solo tiene que ir su oficina, trabajo en el edificio frente a su despacho" su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, me parecía algo triste.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunte al verla tan sería

"nada… ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?" dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana del auto, seguimos en silencio un momento, a mi me parecía incomodo.

"¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

"no veo por donde pueda escapar, así que supongo que puede hacerlo" por fin me vio, su mirada era tan fría como su voz.

"parece que el comentario de su madre la molesto… ¿puedo saber porque?... para mi seria un honor que su madre me quiera como su yerno" me sonroje un poco al decirlo pero al parecer ella ni se inmuto

"no estoy enfadada"

"pues a mi me parece lo contrario"

"creo que yo me conozco mejor que usted" respondió tratando de terminar la charla

"pues si me permite me gustaría conocerla" sonreí mientras ella me veía como si fuera un bicho raro.

"no creo que le guste" me contesto desviando su mirada…

"permítame ser yo quien lo decida…es mas" y sin previo aviso paré el auto "vamos a almorzar" la invite, mientras ella me miraba desconcertada.

"tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo desconcertada.

"lo sé pero nada mejor que comer algo antes de ir a trabajar" Sin mas baje del auto para poder abrirle la puerta, por suerte había un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí.

Ya dentro del local ordenamos algo… no recuerdo bien que, pero supongo que no importa… ella parecía distraída así que decidí comenzar una conversación.

"ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que te enfado" ella me miro algo extrañada, creo que pensó que lo había olvidado.

"no es nada importante" trato de desviar el tema.

"si te hizo poner esa cara de molestia debe serlo… prefiero cuando estas sonriendo" del tiempo que llevo de conocerla fue esa la única vez que le he visto sonrojarse.

"si me conocieras sabrías que eso no es fácil" desvió su mirada

"eso es porque no había conocido a nadie como yo"

"eres muy prepotente al decir eso"

"y tu te vez hermosa al sonrojarte" sonreí al ver su sonrojo aumentar.

"deja de decir tonterías" se veía nerviosa. Supongo que nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo así, ya que con su actitud lograba espantar a todos lo que quisieran acercársele… sospecho que estaba nerviosa pues no había logrado espantarme a mi, y eso era nuevo para ella.

"lo haré si me dices que te molesto" ella suspiro con resignación

"de toda mi familia… mas bien soy la única mujer en la familia que tiene estudios universitarios, que trabaja, que tiene un sueldo, que es independiente económicamente… y aun así todos me ven como la oveja negra" sus ojos e llenaron de tristeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"porque no me he casado…" sonrió con tristeza "soy hija única, sin embargo mis primas, que son muchas, todas ellas se casaron antes de cumplir los 20 años… algunas ya se han divorciado, y no pueden mantenerse solas, otras viven en una dependencia total de sus maridos... y aun así… yo soy la desgracia" tenia algo de rencor en la mirada "tu lo viste… mi madre se la pasa buscándome marido, y mi padre solo busca nuevas bromas que decir acerca de mi soltería en las reuniones familiares" se quedo seria, estaba avergonzada y molesta al mismo tiempo.

"pues entonces yo acabare con tu problema" ella me miro desconcertada, pero luego se hecho a reír como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida…

"tu si que eres raro…" dijo entre risas "créeme sólo lo dices porque no me conoces… en cuanto me conozcas trataras de huir de mi"

"entonces ¿si me permitirás conocerte?" ella dejo de reír para verme sorprendida.

"¿Por qué?" yo solo atine a sonreírle.

A partir de ese día iba por ella antes del trabajo para ir a almorzar después de su trabajo para ir comer y en las noche iba cenar a su casa, claro que fue su madre quien me invito pero aun así me daba mucho gusto pasar tiempo con ella.

Así fue conociéndola más, y mientras más sabia de ella más me enamoraba. Tuve muchas sorpresas, como su trabajo, ella era educadora en un jardín de niños, era asombroso como cambiaba de forma de ser con lo niños, a ellos les mostraba siempre una cara sonriente y llena de ternura, tenía una paciencia increíble la cual nunca tenia con los adultos, y tenía más confianza en los niños que en los mayores, y los pequeños la amaban.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta de la ternura que ella llevaba dentro pero que tenia miedo de mostrar, así que supuse en su pasado había sido lastimado cruelmente…

"¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?" pregunte con curiosidad.

Yoh me miro con inseguridad, creo que no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una muy dura, muy poco típica de él.

"ella nunca me lo ha querido decir, eso quiere decir que aun le duele… pero su madre si me lo dijo…" vi como los puños de Asakura se cerraban con fuerza "al parecer cuando era mas joven ella se enamoro de un chico, sin embargo, el chico al enterarse de esto, la busco solo por una apuesta que había hecho, ella quedo humillada y desde entonces no había permitido que ningún hombre que quisiera algo con ella se le acercara, los espantaba con su actitud" note que no quiso entrar en detalles pero preferí dejarlo así "acepto que hasta para mi fue difícil romper el hielo, ella era muy cerrada y fueron varia las veces que quise rendirme, pero siempre recordaba aquella sensación que tuve al verla por primera vez y supe que todo valdría la pena" sonrió viendo a su prometida que ahora trataba sacar al mismo tío Bob de los rosales en los que había quedado atorado. "y créeme que lo valió" me sonrió

"Entonces ¿lo más difícil fue lograr que Anna se abriera a ti?"

"si… se podría decir… fue muy difícil hacerlo, sobre todo si sumamos el hecho de que Hao se entrometió tratando de conquistarla"

Habían pasado dos meses desde que conocí a Anna, como era costumbre me dispuse a ir por ella para ir a almorzar, pero justo cuando bajaba las escaleras de la casa me encontré con mi hermano esperando justo en la puerta.

"Buenos días querido Yoh" me sonrió de forma sospechosa, aun así yo respondí como siempre.

"Buenos días hermano…" le sonreí "¿a que se debe que no te hayas ido ya a la oficina" pregunte con curiosidad

"He estado pensando y creo que hace tiempo que tu y yo no convivimos como siempre" ¿Cuándo habíamos convivido? "y he decidido que hoy iremos a almorzar juntos para actualizarnos"

"ah…" comente dudoso "y tu lo decidiste solito… no se te ocurrió preguntarme"

"vamos… yo sé lo mucho que me admiras hermanito y que deseas que yo te tome en cuenta… no me dirás que no deseas ir a almorzar conmigo"

"bueno… yo… es sólo que ya tenia planes previos para ir a almorzar y…"

"Yoh no me digas que mi pequeño hermano ya tiene novia…" hizo una mueca falsa de felicidad "ya era hora, hasta pensé que eras rarito" comentario curioso viniendo de alguien que únicamente se dedica a quitarte tus novias.

"No es mi novia… pero…" me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

"ahí esta, no creo que le moleste mi presencia…" me empujo fuera de la casa "siendo sinceros ¿a quien le molesta mi presencia?" quise contestarle pero justo al llegar a las cocheras de la casa note algo…

"¿Hao que demonios le paso a tu auto?" pregunte viendo la chatarra que parecía ser el auto de mi hermano. El que debería ser un Ferrari, estaba reducido a un pequeño bocho abollado…

"nada grave una de la chicas con las que salí, decidió hacerle mejoras mi auto" dijo despreocupadamente

"aaahhh… ya entiendo y mi papa no te presto uno de los suyos" dije con cierta burla mientras el me empujaba hasta mi auto

"si, y como fue ayer no me dio tiempo de ir a comprar otro auto… contento" explico el con cierta molestia mientras entrada al asiento del copiloto.

"y ¿Por qué no tomas un taxi?" pregunte al entrar al auto

"estas loco… nunca me rebajaría a eso" dijo con orgullo él

"y por eso me tomas de taxi a mi"

"claro que no… en verdad quiero pasar tiempo contigo…" lo mire con una ceja levantada y aire de desconfianza "muy bien ya lo sabes así que conduce"

Me dirigí a la casa de Anna pero mientras mas me acercaba más nervioso me ponía… nunca en mi vida había logrado ganarle una mujer a Hao, siempre que yo intentaba algo con alguien, el llegaba inmediatamente y me quitaba toda posibilidad… debo confesar que me resigne y no le daba importancia, pues me acostumbre, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era algo serio, estaba enamorado de esa mujer y no quería que Hao la conquistara sólo para molestarme a mi, ella era muy importante para mi.

"llegamos" Me estacione tratando de no mostrarme nervioso.

"¿qué es esta pocilga?" comento el con menosprecio, mientras bajaba del auto.

"no tienes que bajarte si no quieres… espérame aquí"

"claro que no…" él sólo entro a la casa sin hacerme caso.

Para ese momento mi corazón estaba latiendo cada vez mas lento, no quería a Hao conociera a Anna, porque sabia que era lo que iba pasar.

"¡¡wow!" oí la exclamación de mi hermano y rápidamente lo seguí

"¿Qué pasa…?" pregunte, pero justo cuando iba llegando hasta donde Hao, vi quien estaba frente a él "Anna"

Ella solo alzó la ceja mientras nos miraba a ambos, después simplemente me miro a mi y…

"Llegas tarde" esa frase calmó de una manera contundente mis nervios.

"jeje lo siento…" no pude darle una buena excusa "recuerdas que te había dicho que tenia un hermano…"

"¿gemelos?" dijo sin mucho interés

"si, pero en realidad yo soy mas guapo" dijo él acercándose a Anna, la tomo de la mano y la beso "mi nombre es Hao Asakura, y estoy…" pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su discurso ella se soltó y camino hacia mi

"Yoh tengo hambre y voy a llegar tarde… ¿podemos irnos ya?"

"claro que si Annita" la sonrisa al ver como ignoro a mi hermano no la pude ocultar

"no me digas Annita" me ordeno mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

"si Annita" la seguí

"Ella si que va ser un gran reto" escuche murmurar a Hao con satisfacción

"Hao no quiero que…" dije de forma amenazante

"no me importa lo que quieras… yo la quiero a ella"

"¡¡¡Hao…!"

"¡¡¡¿se van a apurar o vamos a estar aquí todo el día!" fue Anna la que impidió que peleáramos en aquel momento.

Ese día fue cuando dio comienzo la competencia, sin embargo esta vez no iba a rendirme así se me fuera la vida en ello no pensaba perder a Anna. Fueron varias las veces en las que Hao iba a cenar a la casa de Anna, otras tantas iba por ella para comer, la mayoría de las veces que estaba con ella también estaba Hao. Sin embargo Anna nunca aceptaba salir con ninguno de nosotros a menos de que se tratara de ir a comer. Y siempre y cuando fuéramos los dos juntos, varias veces me preocupe pues era Hao quien más tema de conversación tenia y parecía agradarle eso a Anna.

En muchas ocasiones Hao me preguntaba porque no había rendido ya, como siempre lo hacia, y siempre le contestaba que esta vez yo ganaría, aunque de eso no estaba seguro. Pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

Fue entonces que llego uno de los días más desesperantes y felices al mismo tiempo de mi vida. Yo me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los papeles de un caso, era ya tarde, no faltaba mucho para que fuera cenara casa de Anna como se estaba volviendo costumbre.

"jefe la señorita Anna esta en la línea" la voz de Shalona por le intercomunicador me saco del trabajo.

"comunícala" ordene, me pareció extraño, ella nunca me llamaba al trabajo, o mas bien nunca me llamaba.

"¿Yoh…?" efectivamente era su voz en el auricular.

"¿si Annita para que me necesitas?"

"no me llames Annita…" su voz se oía muy sería "Escucha no quiero que hoy vengas… saldré con Hao esta noche"

¿Alguna vez has sentido que el corazón no te responde? Pues a mi me paso, ni siquiera podía escucharlo latir, todo en mi mundo se me detuvo justo cuando ella me dijo eso.

"¿Yoh?... ¿sigues ahí?... ¿Yoh?... responde idiota" no supe cuanto tiempo me estuvo llamando pero, cuando por fin desperté aun no lo creía

"Anna ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunte como un idiota

"te dije que hoy saldría con Hao… no tiene caso que vengas a cenar a mi casa" ella nunca había aceptado un cita con uno solo, porque había aceptado salir con Hao. Así que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era que ella se había enamorado de Hao

"en serio… pues me alegra" trate de decir eso sin oírme dolido "espero que te diviertas"

"eso espero… el dijo que iríamos aun restaurante de comida italiana… espero que sea buena"

Esa era la trampa de Hao, siempre llevaba a todas sus parejas (ya fueran hombres o mujeres) a una cena en algún restaurante italiano, él solía decir que era una atmósfera romántica en la que todos caían, después los llevaba a su siempre nuevo departamento, el cual sólo usaba para eso, ya que aun vivía en la mansión de mis padres. Esa era la señal de que el había ganado. El tenía lo que yo quería y yo otra vez quede sin nada.

"Anna, espero que te diviertas…" tenia un nudo en mi garganta que no podía desamarrar.

"¿Yoh? ¿Te ocurre algo?" supongo que oyo mi voz entrecortada

"no… claro que no Annita… sólo espero que te vaya bien esta noche… y que seas muy feliz con Hao" esas palabras fueron como puñales en mi corazón, estaba deseándole felicidad con otro a la persona que mas amaba.

"Yoh…" antes de que ella pudiera decir algo yo colgué precipitadamente.

Por primera vez desde que recuerdo, llore por alguien, por una mujer, comencé a llorar por Anna, la amaba y había perdido el juego en el que mi hermano me metió.

Cuando por fin pude contenerme, llame a Manta solo por costumbre.

"Si… Manta Oyamada al habla"

"Hola Manta… ¿quieres ir a tomar unas cervezas conmigo?" pregunte sin mayores ceremonias

"¿Yoh?… ¿Qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien?" se voz se oía preocupada

"claro que lo estoy porque no habría de estarlo" dijo con un tono alegre fingido.

"porque tu solo me hablas para tomar cuando estas deprimido"

"no lo estoy… solo tengo ganas de salir y…"

"¿a quien quieres olvidar?" él me conocía bien, no por nada es mi mejor amigo.

"Hao volvió a…" no pude terminar pues el interrumpió

"él siempre hace eso… ¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente esta vez?" mientras lo pensaba nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos. Y después de un gran silencio lo confesé.

"la amo…" el nudo en mi garganta se hacia mas grande y me imposibilitaba hablar "… la amo como nunca he amado a nadie" mis ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas. Entonces nuevamente se extendió el silencio hasta que:

"¿Quién eres tu?" no entendí porque me preguntaba eso

"Manta no entiendo que quieres decir con eso"

"es que suenas como mi amigo Yoh, pero es imposible que lo seas… él no es un llorón, él es alguien fuerte que jamás se dejaría ganar por nadie…"

"Pero la amo… y ella esta con Hao… no conmigo"

"no lo esta porque tu no lo quieres…"

"si lo quiero… pero ella quiere a Hao"

"¿ella te lo dijo?"

"no… pero es Hao… él siempre hace eso… y lo peor es que solo la quiere para restregármelo en mi cara… la va a hacer sufrir"

"¿y tu lo vas a permitir?" su voz parecía enojada

"¿Qué mas puedo hacer?"

"impedirlo me parece bien para empezar"

"pero es Hao…"

"Ya sé que es Hao, ya me lo dijiste no soy sordo, lo que no comprendo es que estas haciendo aquí llamándome como niñita desesperada, si en verdad la quieres ve y díselo…"

"¿Y de que serviría? ¿Para que Hao se burlara de mi?"

"y que importa Hao… le has ganado a Hao muchas veces antes en cosas diferentes… porque no puedes ahora, él no es mejor que tu, sólo que tu te das por vencido muy rápido con las mujeres, y si esta te importa como lo dices, no te debe importar nada, ve y díselo…" Nunca Manta me había hablado de esa forma.

"Pero…"

"no quiero escuchar peros, ahora te vas a comportar como el Yoh que yo conozco y vas a mover tu trasero de donde quiera que este e iras a buscar a la mujer que amas y le dirás eso justamente, y si Hao se burla de ti será lo menos que te importe ¿entendiste?"

"pero Manta…"

"esta conversación se acabo" dicho esto colgó dejándome algo sorprendido, no era el consuelo que esperaba. Sin embargo me quede mirando el teléfono un muy buen rato, como si esperara que alguien me hablar por él… hasta que reaccione y no sé que fue lo que me impulso, sólo que cuando acorde ya estaba corriendo por el estacionamiento en busca de mi auto, y cuando lo encontré subí en el y arranque tan pronto como pude, al auto iba a una velocidad que ni siquiera yo sabia que pudiera dar.

En la cuidad hay varios restaurantes de esa clase de comida yo en lo particular no sabia si estaba en lo correcto, pero sabia que Anna era especial y que hasta Hao sabia eso, así que el no dudaría en llevarla al restaurante mas caro de la ciudad y ese era el de la familia Mazzini.

Sin importarme mucho me estacione justo frente al edificio donde se encontraba el establecimiento, y lance las llaves a que creí que era el ballet parking. Entre por la puerta principal hasta el recibidor y cuando iba a entrar al comedor del lugar un enorme mastodonte se me puso enfrente.

"¿tiene reservación?" me pregunto el que parecía ser el guardia del lugar.

"si… soy Hao Asakura" dije tratando de quitármelo de enfrente

"el señor Hao Asakura ya ha llegado, y usted no es" dijo con aire rudo

"bueno no lo soy solo déme una mesa y ya" trataba de ver a las personas dentro del comedor para saber donde se encontraba Anna

"no puedo darle una mesa si no tiene reservación"

"¿cuanto dinero quiere por una maldita mesa?" pregunte exasperado al no encontrar a mi Annita

"este es un restaurante de reputación no se pude vender a nadie"

"yo no quiero cenar solo estoy buscando a alguien, entro la encuentro y me voy" dije tratando de pasar al tipo que parecía jugador de Fútbol americano

"¿hay algún problema?" pregunto otro enorme tipo que se acerco al ver el escándalo que hacia.

"ninguno, solo quiero entrar buscar a mi amiga y ya" trate de explicar pero esos dos solo se vieron entre si de forma que no me daba muchas esperanzas.

"lo siento señor, pero usted tiene que irse, podría incomodar a los clientes" uno de ellos se me acerco, y fue por eso que yo retrocedí para impedir que me agarrara

"yo no quiero incomodar nadie pero necesito ver a esa persona" trate de esquivarlo pero el otro sujeto se me puso enfrente

"joven ya le dije que no pude entrar sin reservación, le pido que se marche"

"solo será un segundo por favor" los sujetos trataron de agarrarme, pero yo logre escaparme y al ver que por las buenas no iban a ceder, me escabullí por entre las piernas de uno de ellos y entre al comedor siendo perseguido por ellos.

"regresa aquí insolente" me ordeno persiguiéndome.

Yo corría por entre las mesas, y ellos me seguían, debo confesar que hice tremendo desorden así que ya sin recato alguno

"¡¡¡¡ANNA, Anna!... ¡¿Anna contéstame!" grite como loco corriendo por todo el lugar hasta que los tipos que me perseguían lograron alcanzarme.

"Ya hizo mucho escándalo… llamaremos a la policía si no se va por las buenas" me tomo cada uno de un brazo y me arrastro hasta las puertas del lugar

"¡¡¡esperen… Anna… esperen aun no la hallo!" gritaba con todas mis fuerzas justo antes de salir del restaurante

"¿Yoh?" escuche su voz justo detrás de mi "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿hermano que demonios esta haciendo?" oí a Hao hablar también

"Annita ¿Qué haces ahí?... ¿Qué no estabas adentro?" pregunte al verla en la entrada del local

"si… pero ya acabe de comer, Hao va a llevarme a…" antes de que ella pudiera decir algo yo me le adelante

"Espera… no te vallas con él… te vas a arrepentir" grite con desesperación aun siendo agarrado por los dos monigotes.

"Pero Yoh sólo…"

"Por favor no te vallas, sé que el parece mas encantador que yo y pareciera que nunca se le acaba la conversación, pero créeme, él no siete lo mismo que yo siento por ti…"

"Yoh este no es el lugar para" fue Hao el que trato de interrumpirme

"tu no te metas, tu tienes la culpa, no te importo lo valiosa que Anna es para mi, aun así quieres robármela, que clase de hermano eres"

"oye yo no…" Anna no lo dejo hablar

"Yoh ya me voy a ir" dijo esto y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar

"no… espera" logra que parara su marcha "espera por favor… no te marches con él… no me hagas eso… por favor… Anna yo te amo" y por fin se lo confesé.

Ella se volvió para mirarme sorprendida y sonrojada. Logre zafarme de los monigotes que aun me tenían agarrado y camine hacia ella para tomarle sus manos entre las mías.

"desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore de ti… y lo sabes… sé que lo sabes… te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo..." cada pablara que salía de mi boca venia de mi corazón. "y si te vas con él… si lo escoges a él, me mataras… Anna yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, cada noche me sueño a ti y a mi formando una familia… Anna quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia, vivir juntos… y si te vas con él eso no podrá ser… te aseguro que el no te quiere como yo, para él solo es una competencia mas… para mi es mi vida… quiero entregarte mi vida, no, mas bien, mi vida ya es tuya tu puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras… por favor quédate conmigo… te Amo" al decir esto se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos por todos lados, de la gente que me había escuchado, incluso los dos gorila que minutos antes me tenían apresado ahora estaba llorando sin control.

"Yoh…" ella me llamo con un susurro y con su rostro aun sonrojado "Hao iba a llevarme a mi casa"

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué no iba llevarte a su departamento?"

"No… ella no quiso" contesto Hao algo molesto "Yoh acabas de hacer el mayor ridículo de tu vida… y la verdad también me lo estas haciendo hacer a mi, así que yo me largo" sin mas ceremonia el salio de ahí.

"¿lo rechazaste?" pregunte sorprendido aun con sus manos entre las mías.

"Yoh… ¿podrías llevarme a casa por favor?" me pidió separándose de mi y saliendo por la puerta también.

"Claro Annita" no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro

Mande traer mi auto al que parecía ser el verdadero Ballet parking, ya que por cierto a la persona que le avente la llave no lo era, pero por suerte aun existe gente honesta esta espero al chico correcto para darle las llaves.

No habíamos dicho en todo el camino, yo aun me sentía sonrojado por todo lo que había ocurrido, al parecer todo había sido innecesario pues desde un principio Anna rechazo a Hao. Mi acompañante miraba por la ventana de forma distraída y parecía que no quería hablar del asunto, sin embargo justo cuando me detuve frente a su casa.

"me encantaría" soltó de pronto sin que yo entendiera

"¿perdón?"

"digo que…" dijo con algo de duda, pero después sus palabras fueron seguras "digo que me encantaría ser tu esposa… si aun lo quieres claro"

Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

"¡¡¡claro que quiero!" dije alegremente "ya te dije que quiero parar el resto de mi vida a tu lado"

Ella me miro un seriamente un momento pero luego sonrió

"yo también… deseo lo mismo"

Baje del auto para abrirle la puerta. Ella bajo y se puso frente a mí. Cerré la puerta y la observe… era hermosa y era mía.

"Anna… me permitirías besarte" ella me sonrió.

"pensé que nunca lo pedirías"

Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la tome de la cintura, nos acercamos poco a poco, sentía nuestro aliento mezclarse…

"Yoh se como es un beso" lo detuve al ver que la historia ya había acabado y lo que seguía no era algo importante, bueno no para mi, aunque para el pareciera se toda su vida espero eso.

"lo siento Len… me siento feliz al recordarlo… jijijiji"

"supongo que te sentiste desesperado" dije resignado viendo hacia el jardín donde todos parecían divertirse.

"si, pero la recompensa lo valió" se quedo callado un momento "las formas de amar pueden ser muy distintas pero lo importante es no confundirte"

"si… supongo" dije sin mucho interés

"sé que no quieres lastimar a Pilica pero a la vez te estas lastimando a ti mismo… y a Horo Horo" Abrí los ojos tanto como fue posible, ¿Por qué Yoh sabia eso? "Hao me lo dijo que paso el día de que fuimos al bar, y lo que Horo Horo dijo… me dijo que hablara contigo pues a él le preocupa mucho Horo" me miro un momento seriamente "Pensé que no debía entrometerme en asuntos que no me incumbían sin embargo cada vez que te veo te comportas muy distinto, ya no eres el mismo… ni Horo Horo tampoco… es por eso que supuse que esto se esta volviendo mas que una simple aventura…" me miro algo molesto.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el jardín donde lo encontré sentado en una de las mesas, parecía que platicaba con alguien, no podía reconocer quien era pues esa persona estaba de espalda hacia mi, solo lograba ver un largo cabello plateado.

"nunca fue una aventura" afirme "sea como sea que haya empezado no ha sido una aventura… lo que siento por él es muy diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento que haya tenia hacia otra persona" confesé con algo de pena, en verdad me hacia falta decírselo a alguien.

"¿lo amas?"

"no lo sé… es fuerte lo que siento pero no lo puedo definir… acepto que nunca lo había sentido"

"Lo que sientes por él… ¿es mas fuerte que lo que sientes por Pilica?"

Esa era la pregunta que debí hacerme desde un principio, no se porque nunca se me ocurrió hacérmela. La medite… la medite mucho tiempo, hasta que de mi corazón fluyo la respuesta con una gran simpleza.

"sí"

Continuara…

N/A: Válgame me salio súper largo… jeje… espero no haberlos aburrido, créanme el próximo estará mejor. Iba a incluir algo más en esta parte pero ya es demasiado largo así que lo haré hasta el próximo. Por cierto, será el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte de mi fic… aun le queda trama a esto, pero me tomare algún tiempo porque tengo que acabar otra cosa que tengo pendiente y ya quieren asesinarme por eso.

Bien, hasta pronto.

Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por los comentarios, por fa sigan dejándolos, me encanta leerlos, me motivan, y debo dar gracias que por el momento no me han dejado algo negativo… Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus review (espero que así se escriba, siempre se me olvida, y eso que se supone que domino el 60 de ingles. Que gran mentira)

Pd: antes que se me olvide si notaron cambie la forma en que escribía el nombre de Pilica, es que ya leí algunos de los mangas y así lo escriben, también escriben Ren, pero en la tele que fue lo primero que yo vi le decían Len y en lo personal a mi me gusta mas como suena con L.

Pd2: ya no revise en nada la ortografía porque ya recuerdo ni como me llamo así que discúlpenme si se me fue algo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

¿Alguna vez han leído un cuento de Hadas?... yo he leído uno o dos a lo largo de mi vida, y también ha visto alguna películas basadas en ellos cuando era pequeño y me di cuenta de algo, son puras mentiras. Digo todo seria fácil si pudiéramos definir todo como un cuento… yo sería el príncipe azul, Pilica la princesa y Horo Horo el malvado hechicero que quiere separar a los protagonistas… o talvez Horo Horo seria mi princesa y Pilica la malvada bruja… el caso seria que yo solo tendría que matar al malo para vivir con mi princesa feliz para siempre. Pero esa no es la realidad.

Esto no era un cuento de hadas, nada solucionaría matando a alguien, para empezar ni siquiera había un malvado, nadie era el malo de la historia, bueno, talvez el único que podría entrar a esa definición era yo, sin embargo todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor no era mi culpa, no podía controlar mis sentimientos… la triste realidad era que cualquiera de los caminos que escogiera, alguno de los hermanos Usui saldría lastimado, y yo no quería eso.

Pilica… Ella era una excelente compañera, era divertida, inteligente, astuta y culta… y por sobre todo, ante la sociedad ella era la mejor opción.

Horo Horo… Él era excelente… como todo… no solo tenía las cualidades que tanto me gustaban de Pilica, sino que le sumaba la inocencia en su mirada, lo infantil de su comportamiento, lo risueño de su voz, las mil y una formas que tenia para sacarte de quicio, todas aquellas cosas que yo no tenia… era como si fuera mi complemento.

Sin embargo, hasta hace una semana no había notado lo atractivo que era físicamente.

Esa mañana sentí como era despertado por unos labios curiosos que jugueteaban en mi boca. Abrí los ojos lentamente con algo de pereza para encontrarme con mi muy alegre esposa, era ella quien me besaba y de cierta forma me sentí algo decepcionado, parecía contenta, supongo que era por la noche que habíamos tenido, no creo que se escandalicen cuando les digo que tuve una noche algo agitada con ella, después de todo es lo normal, es mi mujer.

"buenos días dormilón" me saludo con cierto tono juguetón mientras volvía a besarme

"buenos días" respondí con algo de flojera.

"veo que aun no recuperas todas tus energías" me comento muy alegre. Me levante un poco quedando sentado sobre la cama.

"fue una noche larga" conteste tratando de seguirle el juego

"si… y muy divertida… que lastima que ya amaneció" tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro. La verdad en esos meses había conocido una faceta que nunca imagine de mi esposa… era muy apasionada… mas de lo que yo soy…

"puedo continuar si tu quieres" me acerque para besarla pero justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios.

'gggggggrrrrrrrr" mi estomago rugió exigiendo algo de comer.

"lo siento" me disculpe algo apenado, era raro que me pasara eso, por lo regular me daba hambre hasta una hora después de despertar. Pilica rió con dulzura y después me beso.

"te diré que haré…" su voz tenia un toque sensual "iré abajo por el desayuno, lo traeré aquí…" acerco su rostro a mío "comeremos y después…" sonrió y me beso con cierta sensualidad.

"¿y después que?" pregunte con un sonrisa siguiéndole el juego

"después… ya lo veras" sonrió dándome un ultimo beso rápido para después levantarse de la cama sin ningún pudor, (ya imaginaran como), ponerse una bata y salir de la habitación.

Sonreí satisfecho, la verdad me alegraba verla feliz, lucia muy radiante, y esa forma de hacerla feliz en realidad no me incomodaba en lo mas mínimo. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama pero justo en ese lugar un pequeño rayo de luz, que se filtraba por la cortina, me dio en la cara, era algo incomodo si quería seguir descansando un momento.

Me levante dispuesto a tapar el pequeño intruso de luz, pero al llegar a la cortina pensé que no tenia caso recostarme de nuevo a dormir, ya que tenia planes con Pilica, así que decidí dar un vistazo al día, abrí la cortina completamente dejando iluminar así toda la habitación. Parecía un lindo día, el sol brillaba, los pájaros volaban de un lado hacia otro, y ninguna nube se vislumbraba en cielo, si un hermoso día, abrí la ventana y salí al balcón de la habitación para poder respirar el aire fresco.

El jardín de la mansión era enorme, y también hermoso, el color verde del pasto tapizaba toda la visión, y justo en lugares estratégicos secciones con árboles o bellas flores matizaban el paisaje dándole una armonía genuina. Sin duda quien lo decoro era un artista. No había notado nada extraño hasta que escuche unos ruidos extraños, la principio no lo entendí, pero poniéndole mas atención.

"… cuarenta y cinco… cuarenta y seis… cuarenta y siente…" era un conteo, alguien estaba contando. Busque de quien era la voz, y justo debajo de mi balcón (que explica porque no lo había notado antes) encontré el peliazul… o por lo menos a su espalda. Se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en ese momento. Lo mire en silencio sin interrumpirlo. "…cincuenta y uno… cincuenta y dos…"

Subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, era común verle hacer ejercicio desde su accidente, sin duda él quería recuperar la movilidad que había perdido en aquella ocasión, sin embargo yo nunca le había prestado atención cuando lo hacia, hasta esa mañana.

No llevaba mucha ropa, solo unos shorts azules, sus tenis negros y una ligera playera negra empapada en sudor, eso me hacia suponer que ya llevaba tiempo ejercitándose.

"…cincuenta y ocho… cincuenta y nueve… sesenta" dicho el ultimo numero se dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto, pude escuchar su respiración agitada, poco a poco se levanto sin ninguna prisa, ya en pie camino hacia el juego de jardín que se encontraba un poco mas adelante (claro tomando como punto de referencia el balcón donde yo me encontraba).

Tomo un toalla de la mesa de jardín, secando las gotas de sudor de su rostro que escapaban de su banda… curioso no, había cambiado sus bandas típicas por una deportiva de la cual resaltaba el logotipo de la marca cuyo nombre es homónimo al de la diosa de la victoria griega (solo digo que me pareció curioso)… al terminar, volvió a dejar la toalla en el mismo lugar para después tomar una botella como de 2 litros llena de agua… había otras dos ya vacías en la mesa… al sentirse satisfecho dejo la botella en la mesa.

Y entonces paso… casi en cámara lenta… cruzo sus brazos y tomo los bordes de su playera con ambas manos, poco a poco (al menos eso me pareció a mi) fue levantando su playera, esta se despegaba de su cuerpo dejando ver su pálida piel, sus músculos se tensaban a medida que la playera subía, esa tensión los hacia ver mas voluminosos, y no solo era eso, el sudor que en ellos había le daba un color aperlado casi sensual, algo así como salvaje… simplemente irresistibles… y justo al llegar a la parte izquierda de su espalda muy cerca del hombro un dibujo se vislumbro, no era un dibujo, era un tatuaje, una águila en pleno vuelo, sin duda un obra de arte hecha en el mejor de los lienzos, cuando por fin se quito la playera sus músculos regresaron a la normalidad, sus musculatura no era en verdad muy marcada, pero lo bastante para hacerlo ver muy sensual. Era increíble lo que la ropa a veces esconde, yo jamás imagine que debajo de sus vestimentas pudiera encontrarse tan glorioso espectáculo.

Cuando se sintió un poco mas fresco, comenzó a buscar algo, miraba la rededor de él en el piso, y al parecer lo encontró, detrás de él, se dio vuelta y se agacho para tomar lo que parecía ser una cuerda, pero esto me permitió verlo de frente, en su abdomen se marcaba un pequeño lavadero completamente empapado por el sudor, logre ver una gotas que resbalaban por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, dejando el camino que seguían marcado en la piel, y por un momento envidie a esas gotas… sentía mi cuerpo calentarse con una rapidez inaudita para mi. Todo mi ser estaba respondiendo ante la simple vista, ante el espectáculo privado que sin saber Horo Horo me estaba regalando.

Lo peor es que no podía despegar mi vista de aquello, sentía mi cuerpo arder pero mis ojos no obedecían la orden de ya no mirarlo, comenzó a saltar la cuerda con gran velocidad, para mi, eso era como hipnótico, mis ojos seguían con todo detalle cada movimiento de su cuerpo, al brincar y al caer. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose por fin logro sacarme del hechizo en el que Horo me había dejado.

Vi a Pilica entrar con una bandeja llena de comida la cual dejo en una mesa cercana a la puerta, me sonreía como siempre. Por mi parte aun sentía el calor que en mi cuerpo se había despertado ante la magnifica recreación que había presenciado, y sin pensarlo mucho, mas bien solo por reacción, camine hacia Pilica como si de eso dependiera mi vida, la abrace con algo de violencia y la bese tan apasionadamente como… mas bien nunca la había besado de esa forma. Sobra decir que paso después… Solo que… nunca la había tomado de la forma en que lo hice aquella vez…

Quiero imaginar que el explicar mi reacción, el explicar el motivo de la pasión incontenible que sentí en aquel momento, es algo innecesario, se refleja sin problema.

Supe desde ese momento que ya no solo lo deseaba estar con el como se esta con una novia, si no como un amante, lo deseaba como se desea a una mujer tanto física como espiritualmente y supe también que este deseo me llevaría al colapso, tarde o temprano mi vida colapsaría ante su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento no pensé que fuera a ser tan temprano.

Hace 3 días, cuando acababa de llegar de la oficina, revisaba las cuentas que había que pagar de la casa, una de las empleadas me había informado que Pilica había salido, me dirigí despacio al cuarto de juegos, quería tomar un poco de coñac, el día en la oficina había sido estresante, entre al cuarto sin poner atención a mi alrededor, iba leyendo los estados de cuenta de mis tarjetas y los recibos que debía pagar por el mantenimiento de la mansión.

Me senté en un cómodo sillón mientras veía lo que pague por un broche de diamantes… a decir verdad yo no sabia que costaran tanto, nunca había comprado uno, Pilica lo vio en una ocasión en la paseábamos por el centro comercial… la próxima vez preguntare cuanto cuesta antes de darle mi tarjeta de crédito…

Bueno creo que me desvié del caso, el punto era que estaba bastante metido en la cuentas cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro izquierdo… no había nadie... Di una mirada de desconfianza pero seguí con lo que hacia, pero al poco tiempo sentí que me tocaban nuevamente pero esta vez en el hombro derecho… tampoco había nada… no soy muy miedoso, y si soy algo escéptico, pero no puedo negar que si me ponía algo nervioso la situación, pues el ser tocado por el viento no es una gran explicación.

Rodé mi mirada por toda la habitación y no parecía haber nadie, aun con desconfianza volví mi mirada a los papeles en mis manos. Me sentía algo tenso cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de las manos y ante mis ojos aparecía una cara completamente blanca… al menos eso reconocí. Seguida por un:

"¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBUUUUUUU!" como reacción ante el pánico sentido solté un pequeño grito… bueno talvez no tan pequeño. Más tome a la persona de las manos y en un movimiento rápido de defensa personal lo arroje lejos de mí. "Auch" la mima voz se quejo al caer de espaldas, y por fin pude reconocer quien era.

Me acerque a ver como estaba mi cuñado… seguía tirado y con una curiosa mascara totalmente blanca así que me puse en cuclillas para poder verle mejor.

"¿Qué demonios pretendías?" pregunte mientras le quitaba la mascara. Tenía los ojos como en espiral N/A: al estilo del anime

"asustarte" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse lo mareado, y después sonrió "y lo logre" afirmo con orgullo.

"¿porque me asustaste?"

"porque cuando entraste no miraste a ninguna lado"

"¿estabas aquí cuando entre?"

"si, pero no parecías prestarle atención a nada y decidí jugarte una broma" sonrió con dulzura.

"y… ¿Qué es esto?" señale la mascara en mis manos

"es Douji" dijo alegremente supongo que asevero que yo sabia de que se trataba.

"¿y…?" pero no sabia

"pues es una máscara del teatro nō, representa a un chico joven, también denominado espíritu" coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza, no parecía que quisiese levantarse.

"¿y… porque la tienes tu?"

"la compre"

"¿Por qué?"

"pues porque esta mañana iba trotando por la calle muy tranquilamente cuando vi una tienda de antigüedades, así que decidí a echar un vistazo, nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar en esos lugares, había cosas muy curiosas, y la vi… así que la compre" era una linda historia… pero no resolvía mi duda

"y una vez mas ¿Por qué la compraste?" era un objeto curioso no cabe duda, pero esa no es razón para que alguien gaste su dinero en una cosa así.

"porque no había encontrado una así… y esa agranda mi colección" sonrió mas ampliamente

"¿tienes una colección de estas cosas?" vi una vez mas la mascara… a mi parecer era horrible.

"si"

"¿Por qué?"

"voy a comenzar a cobrar por cada pregunta" tenia una indignación fingida tan infantil que me hizo sonreír. "pues porque en el grupo de teatro de la primaria, en los festivales de verano, solía representar una obra del teatro nō… de ahí Pilica y yo comenzamos a coleccionarlas"

"pensé que solo actuaban hombre en esas obras"

"así es pero… no éramos muchos los que estábamos en ese grupo así que también Pilica actuaba en casi todas las obras" me pare y ofrecí mi mano para que el se levantara también y la aceptó

"no imagino a alguien como tu en una obra de teatro de ese estilo… bueno de ningún estilo" me fui a sentar de nuevo al sillón donde había estado

"siempre me han dicho que soy un gran actor" él se sentó en el sofá frente a mi.

"no es verdad… sobreactúas" dije sin mirarlo volviendo mi atención a la correspondencia

"no puedes decir eso… nunca me has visto actuar" era buen punto, pero su voz sonaba molesta y no pude resistirme a fastidiarlo mas.

"no es necesario… se te ve en la cara…" se quedo callado un momento, no me siguió el juego.

"oye Len… ¿tu sabes artes marciales verdad?" parecía un pequeño al preguntar

"si… ¿Por qué?"

"me lo imagine por como me hiciste volar hace un momento"

"si, es de reacción… mi padre quería que aprendiera esas artes y desde pequeño contrato maestros que me las mostraran… la verdad aprendí ha tomarle el gusto"

"si, es relajante golpear alguien…" me sonrió, supongo que se refería a aquella ocasión en la oficina antes de su accidente.

"lo es…" sonreí también

"¿podría enseñarme uno que otro movimiento?"

"¿Para que?"

"para patearte el trasero" sonrió aun mas

"muy bien" me puse de pie y le ordene que me siguiera. Mientras iba caminando iba quitándome la ropa del trabajo, más bien me iba poniendo un poco más cómodo, me quite el saco y la corbata, me desabroche un poco la camisa y me le arremangue las mangas…

"órale ¿me vas enseñar artes marciales o vamos a tener sexo?" voltee a verlo, me sonreía con burla

"haremos lo que tu quieras" trate de poner una voz seductora, y creo que lo logre pues se puso completamente rojo.

"no… yo solo bromeaba" comento apenado

"lo sé"

Llegamos hasta el jardín trasero, no había nadie

"bien te voy a enseñar dos movimientos"

"¿Por qué…?" dijo algo indignado "no me crees suficientemente fuerte para mas?"

"no… se que eres fuerte… de hecho creo que tienes bastante fuerza… pero no deja de ser fuerza bruta"

"oye… eso me insulta" tenia enfado fingido

"bien te lo comprobare" me puse frente a él "trata de golpearme con toda tu fuerza"

"¿bromeas?"

"no… hazlo" dije seguro de mi mismo, cosa que le molesto

"muy bien" levanto el puño y justo cuando tiro el golpe, yo me quite y al mismo tiempo le tome la mano para después hacerle una linda llave dejando su mano en la espalda para terminar de hacerle ver que la fuerza no servia contra un profesional, lo tire al suelo, dejándolo de pecho abajo y subí a él para que no se moviera

"lo vez… para empezar las artes marciales no son para atacar si no para defender, y de nada sirve la fuerza bruta, si no sabes que hacer con ella" sonríe al verlo tan sumiso ante mi.

"muy bien ya entendí…" parecía molesto "me dejas levantarme" en verdad se veía muy apetecible así, tan manso ante mi.

Sin pensar comencé a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello, aspire el aroma de su cabello, sábila y Jojoba, era embriagante. Lo bese con delicadeza y me acerque a su oído.

"¿y si no quiero?" hable de una manera algo ¿sensual? El puso una cara de susto que en vez de decepcionarme me hizo reír

"Len no creo que sea…"

"¿Por qué?... si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste el que lo ofreció ¿no?"

Sin meditarlo mucho, comencé a besarle el cuello despacio sin ninguna prisa. Con toques suave como una caricia, me encantaba… su olor, su piel, su sabor, su todo… él me encantaba… y amaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y los leves gemidos reprimidos que salían de su boca me decían que al él también le gustaba lo que hacia.

No me di cuenta en que momento o como paso pero cuando lo note él ya estaba volteado a mi. Y lo estaba besando en la boca de una manera tan apasionada… muy diferente a las veces anteriores, sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda, había metido sus manos debajo de mi camisa, y yo sobra decir que no me quejaba mucho, de hecho por los múltiples gemidos de los dos, y el hecho de que habíamos logrado encajar nuestros cuerpo en esa posición a la perfección, podía concluir que ninguno de los dos hacia algo que no quisiese.

Sin embargo una estrepitosa frenada como de un auto nos interrumpió

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunte algo asustado volteando a la puerta.

"no lo sé…" me contesto despreocupado e inmediatamente, comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a mi oreja "… y tampoco me importa" su actitud me sorprendió, era la primera vez que no actuaba como un loco paranoico cuando estábamos juntos.

Lo observe un largo rato, estaba muy relajado, sus mejillas estaba algo sonrojadas, su respiración era agitada, pero su mirada era tranquila… en realidad me hacia creer que no recordaba lo que estábamos haciendo, o mas bien dicho la parte mala de eso…

"¡¡¡Len…!" escuche el grito de mi esposa a lo lejos, dentro de la misión, parecía estar buscándome.

En cuanto escuchamos el grito, ambos nos paramos, creo que a Horo por fin le llego la información su cerebro, tratamos de acomodarnos un poco antes de que ella llegara, su sacudía mi camisa, mientras él, trataba de volver a poner en orden su rebelde cabellos

"¡¡¡Len!" por fin llego al jardín, no me pregunte como supo que ahí estábamos

"¿que ocurre?" pregunte tratando de fingir normalidad.

"Akane acaba de tener un hijo" dijo con emoción, y era tal su exaltación que no notó las precarias condiciones en la que nos encontrábamos.

"¿Akane?"

"su mejor amiga de la universidad" respondió Horo

"oh valla…" dije algo sorprendido sin saber que decir "pues que bien ¿no?"

"si es genial… mañana mismo ira a verla" dijo emocionada "o dios tengo que llamar al aeropuerto.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo dejándonos solos. Voltee a ver a mi compañero, el también la miraba algo extrañado.

Pilica había interrumpido el momento por algo sin importancia, pero supongo que era algo bueno pues al paso que íbamos no quería pensar donde terminaríamos.

Aunque no necesite pensarlo mucho.

Pilica había decidido salir de viaje a Hokkaidō para ver a su amiga. Nos encontrábamos en al aeropuerto, era tarde pues no había encontrado un vuelo mas temprano.

"bien, regresare en una semana, por favor no vallan a matarse" Pilica tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se acerco a mi y me beso, luego se acerco a Horo y lo beso en la mejilla. "quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva ¿entiendes?" tenia un tono de advertencia

"claro" dijo con una gran sonrisa,

Después de eso, se alejo por la puerta de abordaje. Nos quedamos mirando como despegaba el avión.

"vámonos" ordene dando la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Él me siguió.

Desde que habíamos subido al auto el no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje por la ventana.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunte viéndolo de reojo pues iba conduciendo

"no… nada"

"siempre parecer guacamaya, ¿Por qué ahora no hablas?"

"solo no tengo ganas" respondió con simpleza. Me pareció extraño que no se haya molestado con mi comentario el cual tenía esa intención.

Llegamos a casa, bajo de auto como si el asiento le quemara y solo entro a la casa. No me dirigió más palabra, parecía enfadado o algo así. Yo entre con más calma a casa, había mucho silencio. No pareciera haber nadie.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, parecía que un mensaje había llegado… era de Pilica

'Len, olvide decirte que le di 2 días libres a la servidumbre, espero que no te moleste, ve a cenar fuera con mi hermano… te amo'

O bien… gracias por avisar tiempo, al menos eso pensé. Bien tenía algo de hambre así que decidí ir por Horo para salir a cenar algo. Llegue hasta su habitación y entre sin llamar

"Horo quieres ir a…" no pude terminar la frase al ver lo que estaba haciendo "¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" pregunte al ver como empacaba su ropa en una maleta.

"creo que es lógico" respondió algo cortante

"en serio ¿piensas regalar tu ropa a un orfanatorió?" dije con cinismo

"jajaja… eres muy gracioso" respondió con ironía, sin verme aun arreglando su maleta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"no sé… lo que quiero es irme" sus palabras tan frías y tan fuera de él me molestaron. Me acerque él y le arrebate la prenda que tenia en su mano. "¿Qué te pasa?" me preguntó molesto por fin viéndome

"¿Qué te pasa a ti?... se supone que te quedarías aquí ¿Por qué te quieres ir?"

"pues cambie de opinión"

"se lo prometiste a tu hermana"

"mentí" contesto con simpleza arrebatándomela prenda

"¿Qué rayos pretendes?... responde ¿Por qué te vas?"

"ahí Len no te hagas el imbécil" me miro con un enfado muy extraño

"no me hago… simplemente no te entiendo" cada vez me hacia enojar mas.

"pues no es necesario, sólo me voy…" cerro la maldita maleta con fuerza y quiso irse, pero antes de que si quiera diera el primer paso lo tome con violencia y lo acorrale contra la pared.

"dame una maldita explicación o no te vas" advertí seriamente.

"que mas explicación necesitas…" respondió exaltado "maldición Len, no seas idiota, venos… que mas necesitas para saber porque me quiero ir" tenia los ojos algo llorosos mientras desviaba la mirada "dime ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que queramos revolcarnos, sobre todo si Pilica no estas" lo solté algo confuso.

Lo mire… yo no había pesado en eso… pero tampoco era algo fuera de la realidad, sin embargo no éramos animales… podíamos decidir lo que queríamos o no hacer, no era como si estuviéramos en celo… ¿verdad?

"no tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos"

"¿y tu no quieres?..." lo ví aun con confusión, "porque yo si quiero…" me confeso

"Horo… yo…" ¿que podía responderle? la mentira no me salía, la verdad era imposible.

"no quiero… no quiero lastimar a Pilica… pero…" tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana, parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto. "sólo por una vez…" dijo en un sollozo "sólo por una vez no quisiera ser yo…"

Parecía estar sufriendo, no solo parecía, lo estaba haciendo, y no me gustaba verlo sufrir… no quería… pero tampoco quería que se fuera… yo también… yo también deseaba lo mismo que él. Así que tuve que tomar una decisión.

Me acerque a él lentamente, lo observe un momento, era hermoso, siempre lo había creído. Con un dedo limpie la única lágrima que había salido de sus ojos, para después posar ambas manos en su rostro y obligarlo a que me viera.

"entonces…" dije con algo de duda, pero ya me había animado a hacerlo, así que tenia que estar firme "entonces sólo por esta noche… no seas tu" dicho esto lo bese

"Len…" trato de hablar pero lo calle con otro beso

"sólo por esta noche… tu y yo no somos nadie…" lo bese con suavidad y él comenzaba a responder a mis besos "no somos ni Horo ni Len… sólo dos desconocidos… que no quieren estar solos…" pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerque mas.

Él me tomo de la cintura con suavidad, y despego un poco sus labio de los míos "… sólo por esta noche…" dijo en un susurro

Dicho esto caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a la cama. Nos tiramos en ella.

Desatamos la pasión, el deseo, las ganas, todo lo que llevábamos por dentro y que nos quemaba, lo que cada vez nos asfixiaba más.

Me entregue… se entrego… fue una entrega mutua de dos personas que jugaban a un juego prohibido… que al mismo tiempo que eran lo mas bizarro en el mundo eran lo mas perfecto… por primera vez pude sentir una pasión desbordada que emanaba de mi, por fin entendí a Pilica, entendí él porque de su pasión. La persona con la que compartías el momento era la que sacaba a flote tu pasión.

Era perfecto… todo lo era, la forma en que nuestros cuerpos encajaban, en que nuestros momento de éxtasis llegaba junto. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma sabiendo que esa seria la única vez que tendríamos esa oportunidad. Y así con el ardor a flor de pies, nuestra entrega termino casi al amanecer.

"Len…" me habló con pereza mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

"¿si?" pregunte besando con suavidad un parpado cerrado.

"quiero dormir…" afirmo con la misma voz somnolienta, mientras besaba su frente

"entonces hazlo" bese su otro parpado

"no puedo hacerlo si me estas besando…" su voz era alegre y su sonrisa infantil

"pues no duermas" conteste mientras le besaba los labios con suavidad.

Desde que terminamos el acto, el se recostó en la cama muy cerca de mi, me pareció maravilloso el ver esa sonrisa alegre, se había olvidado del mundo entero, y solo se concentraba en mi, así que comencé a besarlo dulcemente en el rostro, quería recordarlo de esa forma.

"pero tengo sueño…"

"pues duerme…" lo bese en la mejilla

"¡Len…!" abrió los ojos en un reclamo infantil, me pareció adorable así que bese sus labios

"¿Qué ocurre?" lo bese nuevamente en lo labios, luego lo volví a hacer, y una vez mas, hasta que me respondió le beso, tranquilo, suave, sin prisa… la terminar me aleje un poco de él, me quede contemplándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, el también me veía y me correspondía a la sonrisa. Un momento se puso algo serio, cosa que me extraño, después se acerco a mi reclamando mis labios, los cuales le entregue sin objetar, en otro beso parecido al anterior. Al separarnos el me miro de una manera algo extraña.

"Len…"

"¿si?"

"te amo" dijo con tanta simpleza y sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera la verdad mas conocida en este mundo.

Lo observe un momento, tratando de encontrar arrepentimiento en su rostro, pero no lo hice, su postura era segura, el no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, y esto me hizo muy feliz. Volví a besarlo con la ternura que caracterizaba la mayoría de nuestros besos para después.

"yo también te amo"

El se alegró al oír eso… y volvimos a fundirnos dulces besos y tímidas caricias hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Quede preso en un sueño tan agradable que es casi indescriptible, el calor de su compañía me mantenía sumido en una ilusión de felicidad. Sin embargo deje de sentir eso, en un momento dado me sentí solo.

Con un brazo trate de buscar a la persona con la que había compartido la cama y no lo encontré, abrí los ojos temiendo lo que me esperaba… estaba solo… a mi lado solo se encontraba la almohada que Horo uso.

Lo sabia… desde el momento en que todo comenzó sabia que esto terminaría así… desde le momento en que le di el primer beso ayer, sabia que hoy despertaría solo, aun así me resistí a creerlo. Levante mi cuerpo tratando de encontrar algo en la habitación que sabia no estaba allí.

Me deje caer pesadamente en la almohada al no encontrar nada en la habitación ¿Qué hora era?... era medio día… supiere con resignación y me quede contemplado la lámpara del cuarto.

Continuara…


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Y es aquí donde finaliza mi historia, supongo que ya saben como acabe aquí, pues esa es mi historia, y supongo que este debe ser el estrepitoso final… ¿un final feliz?... no creo que lo haya… no creo que haya mejor momento para terminar la historia de Horo y Len que esta…

Supongo que ustedes deben querer un final mas romántico, y lo podría hacer, créanme, se donde esta Horo, es casi 100 seguro que se encuentre camino al aeropuerto. Yo podría vestirme como loco ahora, salir corriendo a toda velocidad, subir al coche y manejar a una velocidad que no sabia que mi auto daba, llegar al aeropuerto, y gritar su nombre como loco, el me vería, y cuando lo encontrara nos fundiríamos en un romántico beso, si se lo pido el regresaría conmigo.

Pero… ¿para que?... ¿Qué pasaría después?... talvez hoy también dormiríamos juntos, y mañana también y todos los días hasta que Pilica estuviera de vuelta, y el día en que Pilica volviera, todo regresaría a la normalidad, tanto el como yo volveríamos a nuestra careta de amigos, porque ni él ni yo somos capaces de lastimar a Pilica… sin embargo viviríamos con el mismo sufrimiento que hasta ahora.

No… un final romántico no es adecuado… ayer ya se hizo los mas romántico que podíamos hacer… hoy ambos tenemos que volver a la razón, debemos ocultar no que sentimos, por mas fuerte que sea… no hay otra salida.

Me levanto con pereza de esta cama, no tiene caso seguir aquí, él no volverá, y yo no lo iré a buscar… camino con lentitud, voy vistiéndome con algunas prendas que se encuentran a mi paso para cubrir mi desnudez, llego hasta la puerta, la abro y veo por ultima vez aquella habitación donde por primera vez entregue mi corazón a alguien.

Nunca más volveré a entrar aquí.

Me encuentro en mi oficina, no tengo nada que hacer, solo veo por el enorme ventanal atrás de mi escritorio, es el piso 100, así que puedo contemplar toda la ciudad… como siempre, pienso que aquello, que se supone esta prohibido para mi pensar.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde aquel día… un año… es mucho tiempo… ¿saben?... a veces creo olvidarlo… a veces pienso que yo no lo amo, que ya no siento nada por él, que la necesidad de verlo se ha alejado de mi, y es entonces que en mis sueños aparece, para torturarme y recordarme que se ha tatuado en mi corazón… recuerdo todo, su sonrisa, su voz, su manía de hacerme enojar, su sabor, el tiempo que pasamos juntos… todo… todo de él se ha quedado en mi, y cada noche me tortura y a la vez me embriaga.

Es en esos momento en los que me da miedo… si, tengo miedo… miedo de pensar que él ya me ha olvidado… que ya no me ama… que el vive feliz con alguien mas mientras yo sigo idolatrándolo como un niño a su superhéroe favorito, todos los días me pregunto sobre él…. ¿Cómo estará?... ¿Qué estará haciendo?… ¿Con quién estará?... ¿Me habrá olvidado?...

He sabido muy poco de él, solo lo que Pilica me ha contando, en todo este tiempo solo lo he visto una vez, que fue en la boda de Anna e Yoh, sin embargo, no platique con él, supongo que nuestras miradas se dijeron muchas cosas, pero de nuestras bocas solo salio un Hola… él iba acompañado y yo también, de cualquiera forma no tenia caso decirnos algo más.

Pilica me ha contado que esta saliendo con alguien… talvez de hay viene mi temor… y también que ha salido mucho de país, sin embargo yo prefiero evitar esa conversación con ella, pues me duele… solo pregunto por su salud y el trabajo. Y saben, ambos nos hemos hecho muy buenos en escondernos uno del otro, en las reuniones necesarias que tratan de nuestro acuerdo parece que nos ponemos de acuerdo… pues el asiste cuando yo no, y el día que me armo de valor para asistir, el no lo hace… si, somos buenos…

A pesar de todo, creo que esta ha sido la mejor decisión el mejor camino… el mantenernos alejados hace menos dolorosa nuestra pena…

"¡¡¡¡Len…!" escucho la voz de mi esposa entrar a mi oficina sin anunciarse… parece muy emocionada

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó volteando para poder verla… si estaba muy emocionada.

"nos invitaron a una boda" anuncio emocionada con una gran sonrisa mostrándome el sobre

"¿en serio?" no recuerdo algún conocido que haya enunciado su boda recientemente "¿Quién se casa?"

Con emoción en sus ojos, abre el sobre sin cuidado, y comienza a leer.

"Tenemos el honor de invitarlo a usted señor Len Tao y a su apreciable esposa a la unión matrimonia entre:" "y esto viene en letras grandes" anunció mi esposa "Jeane y Horkeu que han decidido…" no entendí nada mas después de eso.

¡¡Crash! N/A: así como un sonido de algo rompiéndose

¿Escucharon eso?... creo que fue mi corazón.

Fin…

**N/A: **Muy bien aquí termina esta parte, no crean que aquí termina todo, sin embargo lo que sigue será puesto desde el punto de vista de Horo, espero que le agrade, sabrán mas de mi…

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review… por fa sigan haciéndolo, ah y dejo algunas contestaciones y agradecimientos no lo hago con frecuencia, pero creo que es mi deber hacerlo de vez en cuando… Gracias a todos.

**Jul Tao**: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Y si descubriste donde estaba Len.

**Len Tao**: muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes por la mala ortografía, a todos nos pasa

**Pilikita y Kororito**: Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te guste, pero no creo que Pilica valla a morir, no soy muy buena matando gente... jeje… por cierto me encanta como escribes, por fa continua tus historias.

**Mailyn Asakura**: Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus review… espero que no te este decepcionando, y no te preocupes todo tendrá un final feliz… aunque no ahora. .

**Shikon-Girl091**: Muchísimas gracias, Wow… mi fic es tu favorito, esos es todo un elogio, espero que no haya perdido tu preferencia (espero no oírme como comercia)… jeje, no es serio me alegras el día… pero sabes yo no creo que haya tantas parejas que se puedan hacer… solo que cada quien arma su favorita… la mia es esta en realidad… jeje. Por cierto cual es el servidor de tu mail… lo pude como Hotmail… ¿es ese?... a y ya trato de fijarme mas pero a veces me falla.

**Vickyng**: Muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado el Yoh x Anna

**Irene yamileth:** Gracias, ójala ya te hayas decidido a que te gusta el yaoi.

**Alexeigirl**: Muchas Gracias.

**Naoki009**: Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kizna-chan**: Gracias por el Review… y no, no creo que se valla a morir Pilica, pero si tendremos un final feliz… creo.

**Lady Tao:** Muchas gracias me encanto tu review… en verdad me agrada lo que dices, y no te preocupes Hao va salir mas, aunque creo que a muchos no les va a gustar… pero quiero hacer algo no común en fics yaoi… mil gracias de nuevo.

**Jiannetsuke-TAK:** muchas gracia por todos tus review . En serio me alegra que te guste mucho, y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar review no te mortifiques con que leas el fic y te agrade me basta . Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado… cuídate mucho. Bye

**Haima Yagami**: Muchas gracias.

**Galy**: espero que ya no te tenga con el Corazón en un hilo… muchas gracias por el cometario.

**Chocolana:** muchas gracias, espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen y salúdame a tu hermana U.

**Deftonsita:** Gracias

**ZlPr0X**: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes toda quedara muy bien.

**Kisuka:** muchas gracias, tratare de que se un final feliz.

**Karenu-Kiyoto:** Gracias

**Kaori FX**: Muchas gracias por tus review

**GabZ:** Gracias

**Elian:** Gracias

**Karenu-Kiyoto:** Gracias

**Tokumine-chan:** gracias por el cometario, y la verdad supongo que cualquier historia puede asemejarse a la realidad pues creo que la realidad muchas veces supera a la fantasía… gracias otra vez.

**Rei Ishida:** gracias, y supongo que con este final talvez te parezca triste pero versa que se compondrá mas adelante… espero.

**Frafer:** Gracias

Bueno creo que aquí conteste casi todos los review, si me falto alguno por fa avísenme y también discúlpenme.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
